Moonlight
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Dans l'ombre de la civilisation humaine, les lycans et les vampires rôdent à l'insu de tous. Prenant inspiration de Underworld, je vous offre une nouvelle fanfiction de Shiznat Comme d'hab ;p
1. Prologue

Je sais que j'ai encore plein de fanfiction en cours, mais cela fait un moment que celle-ci trainait dans le placard. Et cela serait dommage que je finisse par l'oublier.  
Voilà donc pourquoi, je le poste malgré tout car je possède déjà plusieurs chapitre dans la poche. Cependant (pour être un peu tyrannique), je ne les posterais pas tous d'un coup. Sinon cela casserait le suspense :p

Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira

* * *

**Prologue**

Depuis des millénaires, une guerre sanglante régnait dans l'ombre. Cette bataille faisait rage depuis très longtemps entre les vampires et les lycans, aussi appelés loups-garous. Mais ce combat n'était pas à la connaissance des êtres humains.  
Une légende racontait qu'Adam avait eu trois fils; l'un d'entre eux avait été mordu par une chauve-souris et un autre par un loup. Et ce fut ainsi que trois races étaient nées: les humains, les vampires et les lycans. Pourtant les deux dernières lignées n'étaient pas connues au grand jour. Mais cela ne les empêchèrent pas de se mêler parmi les humains et de continuer de s'affronter à l'insu de tous.

Cette bataille avait comme gain, la dominance d'un peuple. Les hommes chauves-souris possédaient une vitesse hallucinante et les hommes loups disposaient d'une force titanesque.  
Les êtres humains étaient considérés comme étant les plus faibles car ils étaient de la nourriture pour les deux autres races; les vampires s'abreuvaient de leur sang, tandis que les lycans s'alimentaient de leur chair.  
Deux chasseurs, une seule proie... Le conflit ne pouvait qu'être inéluctable.

Pourtant, au fil des années, les vampires et les lycans disparaissaient de plus en plus de la surface de la terre. Leur guerre tuait bien trop beaucoup de membre dans chaque camps.  
Afin de trouver une solution à ce manque d'effectif, les deux clans mythiques durent créer des ''bâtards''. Ces créatures étaient, à la base, des êtres humains qui furent transformés soit en buveur de sang, soit en canidé de la pleine lune.  
Ce fameux processus de métamorphose ne pouvait être fait que par des ''purs sangs''. Pour les vampires, une morsure suffisait pour transformer un Homme; pour les lycans, un rituel devait se faire pendant une nuit de pleine lune.

Malgré ce pouvoir, les deux clans ne pouvaient pas énormément augmenter leurs armées car les bâtards étaient plus faible que les purs sangs. Et malheureusement pour les deux races, leur lignées de pur sang disparaissait petit à petit au fil des année jusqu'à devenir des être rares.  
Rester dans l'ombre était une tâche très difficile et nécessaire car si les êtres humains venaient à connaître leur existence, une guerre encore plus terrible ferait rage.


	2. Chapitre 1

**La reine des glaces**

La sonnerie de Fuuka retentit dans toute l'académie afin d'annoncer la fin des cours. Ce fut avec un plaisir non-dissimulé que Kuga Natsuki sauta en dehors de sa classe. Depuis le début de la matinée, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, c'était de faire une randonnée en moto. En temps normal, la jeune rebelle aurait séché ses cours, mais Tokiha Mai, sa colocataire de chambre au dortoir de Fuuka, l'en dissuada sous peine d'être privée de mayonnaise pendant plusieurs jours.  
Face à une telle menace, Natsuki n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux règles de la rouquine.  
L'excitation montée, Natsuki bousculait tout le monde dans les couloirs, sans même prendre le temps de se retourner pour s'excuser. De toute façon, personne n'oserait réclamer de la part de la délinquante le moindre pardon car elle était réputée pour sa froideur qui effrayait tout le monde. Mais cela la rendait célèbre à travers toute l'école. Elle était aussi reconnue pour son incroyable beauté, telle une reine des glaces. La jeune fille possédait deux magnifiques émeraudes en guise de yeux et une chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit.  
Un brouhaha fit accélérer le mouvement de notre héroïne, c'était Haruka, la présidente du comité de direction, qui lui courait après pour l'arrêter.  
« Kuga Natsuki, arrêtes-toi immédiatement! » hurla-elle de sa forte voix.

_Ah non! Pas aujourd'hui, front large... J'ai mieux à faire que de t'entendre me hurler dessus!_

Natsuki ne s'était faite attrapée, de sa vie, qu'une seule fois par la blonde autoritaire. Et depuis, il était hors de question pour notre petite rebelle de se retrouver en face à face avec ce tyran.  
Avec une grande agilité, la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit sauta par dessus des marches d'escalier avant de s'enfuir vers l'entrée.  
Elle chevaucha joyeusement son destrier mécanique, puis le fit rugir dans toute sa splendeur avant de partir aussi vite que le vent.  
Depuis la fenêtre de la classe, une petite rouquine avait assistée impuissante à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux: « Rah la la! Elle est incorrigible, celle-là! Je sais pas si je devrais la priver de mayo, ce soir... »  
Sur ces paroles, Mai rangea tranquillement ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois le soleil couché, Natsuki décida enfin de revenir de sa frivole promenade en moto. Elle arriva en sifflotant gaiement au moment où elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.  
« Je suis rentrée! » annonça-t-elle joyeusement sans savoir ce qui l'attendait dans la pièce.  
Il se trouvait que sa colocataire guettait de pied ferme, assise sur le lit qui se trouvait en face de l'entrée. La rouquine avait les bras et les jambes croisées: « Mmmh... Où étais-tu, Natsuki? »

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?_

Le ton menaçant de Mai fit comprendre à la rebelle qu'elle avait fait quelque chose en tort.  
« Ah non! J'ai assisté aux cours toute la journée! T'as jamais dit que j'avais pas le droit de me barrer en courant à la fin... » bouda Natsuki en croisant à son tour ses bras et en rougissant.  
Qui aurait cru que la reine des glaces était en réalité une jeune fille qui boudait et qui rougissait facilement?  
Mai se contenta de rire avant de se lever du lit: « Bon! Je vais aller préparer le repas alors! »  
Cela faisait maintenant un an que les deux demoiselles se connaissaient, une année de collocation. Malgré les airs distants de la rebelle, la rouquine savait que derrière ce cœur de glace se cachait un cœur d'or, mais elle était l'une des très rares personnes à le savoir. Car Natsuki était une solitaire et n'acceptait à Fuuka que la compagnie d'un nombre très réduit de personne.

Le ventre rassasié, la délinquante se jeta sur son lit, contente de son repas: « Y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse, Mai! »  
« Venant de toi, cela me touche beaucoup! » annonça la chef cuistot qui se préparait à entamer sa petite vaisselle, « Pourrais-tu nettoyer la table, s'il te plaît? »  
« Ouais, ouais » répondit Natsuki en se levant comme une larve de son lit douillet.  
Il faisait déjà bien sombre à l'extérieur, lorsque le téléphone portable de notre héroïne se mit à sonner.

_Qui pourrait bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci?_

« Allô? »  
« Ce soir, c'est la réunion. Je te conseille de... »  
« J'en ai rien à foutre! » déclara Natsuki avant de raccrocher au nez à la personne à l'autre bout du fil.  
Mai sortit de la cuisine tout en s'essuyant les mains dans son tablier: « Encore le taré qui te fait des canulars aux téléphones? »  
« Euh... Ouais, ouais, c'est encore cet abruti qui me harcèle! » répondit la reine des glaces en rangeant calmement son portable dans la poche de son gilet.  
« Mais qui est donc ce fou? Ne sait-il pas que tu es la fameuse Natsuki, celle qui a le regard qui tue? Peut-être devrais-tu appeler la police? » proposa la rouquine inquiète de tous ces appels incessants.

_Si elle savait..._

« Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas! Et tu sais, je peux très bien me défendre » rassura Natsuki qui fit mine d'avoir sommeil en imitant un bâillement, « Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je vais me coucher »  
Sans plus de cérémonie, cette dernière mit en exécution ses paroles et se glissa sous sa couverture, dos tournée à sa colocataire.  
Bien évidemment, Mai trouvait ce comportement bizarre, mais elle avait aussi appris à laisser son amie tranquille malgré tous les mystères qui l'entourent.

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre belle petite brune se trouve dans le chapitre suivant que je posterais... Dieu seul le sait ^^

Si vous me laissez des commentaires, peut-être que je me dépêcherais :p (Non, non, je ne suis pas un tyran XD)


	3. Chapitre 2

**La star du lycée**

Une petite brise caressait délicatement la joue de Natsuki qui somnolait paisiblement sur le toit de l'école. Après la dure journée d'hier, notre petite héroïne n'aurait pas pu enchaîner deux jours de suite sans sécher ses cours qu'elle trouvait affreusement ennuyeuses. Et cet après-midi, la petite rebelle n'avait pas de matière commune avec sa tortionnaire de colocataire. Ce fut surtout pour cette raison qu'elle se permit d'esquiver ses branches de fin de journée.

_Je suis beaucoup mieux ici qu'en classe. Il faudrait être fou pour vouloir rester enfermé avec une chaleur pareille!_

La jeune fille étendit ses bras avant de se lever d'un bond de son petit coin tranquille.

_C'est pas tout ça, mais les cours vont bientôt être terminés. Et si je ne veux pas me faire attraper par ''front large'', je ferais mieux de me dépêcher._

Natsuki descendit du petit toit sans même utiliser l'échelle, et retomba sur ses jambes comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle avait fait un saut de quatre mètres de haut.  
D'un pas tranquille, cette dernière s'avança vers la porte qui mène à l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
Quel fut donc sa surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte: une blonde se trouvait de l'autre côté.

_Et merde..._

D'un sourire narquois et satisfait, Suzushiro Haruka ouvrit la bouche: « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre! »  
Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Natsuki, mais ce qui l'irritait le plus était le visage victorieux que faisait la présidente du comité de direction.  
« Tu vas me suivre, petite délinquante! » ordonna Haruka en prenant notre petite héroïne par le bras.

_Comment a-t-elle su que j'étais ici? Devrais-je me débattre? L'assommer? Inutile, je suis déjà assez dans le pétrin comme ça... Arf! Si Mai venait à l'apprendre, adieu ma mayonnaise chérie!! … C'est qu'elle a de la force cette bougre!_

Les deux demoiselles arrivèrent devant la porte du Conseil des étudiants, Haruka fit coulisser la porte tout en s'exclamant: « Bien joué, Fujino! La délinquante se trouvait belle et bien sur le toit de l'école et allait fuir quelques minutes avant la fin des cours. »

_Pfff! T'as même pas réussi à te débrouiller toute seule pour me choper._

La blonde fit entrer Natsuki dans la pièce en la tirant de force vers l'intérieur: « Voilà la coupable! »  
Après ces mots, ''Miss autorité'' poussa sa prisonnière devant le bureau de la présidente du Conseil des élèves.  
La salle était grande, remplie de chaise et de table sur les côtés et un bureau au centre tout devant. Trois personnes se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce avant l'arrivée du bourreaux et de la condamnée.  
Sur la gauche, accoudé à la fenêtre, le vice-président regardait le spectacle en silence, sourire aux lèvres. C'était un beau brun avec une stature élégante et soignée, Kanzaki Reito. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une petite brune aux cheveux courts et à lunette, Kikukawa Yukino. Cette dernière avait à peine levé la tête de son ordinateur portable quand la porte avait été ouverte. Et assis devant le bureau, se trouvait la présidente, Fujino Shizuru. Une véritable beauté avec une peau de porcelaine, elle avait de long cheveux bruns. Rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on sait qu'elle est ''Miss populaire numéro 1'' dans tout le lycée.

_Voilà donc la fameuse Shizuru... Je vois que sa beauté est à la hauteur de sa réputation. Cela voudrait dire que la rumeur sur son côté démoniaque pourrait tout aussi s'avérer vraie..._

Pourtant, Natsuki ne se laissa pas intimider, elle garda une expression froide sur le visage.  
Shizuru sirotait tranquillement son thé et n'avait même pas encore levé les yeux sur la nouvelle venue.  
« Ara... » commença-t-elle en déposant doucement sa tasse de thé sur la table, « Voilà une bien méchante fille. Ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours surtout que nos professeurs se donnent tant de mal à les enseigner »  
La brune leva enfin le visage, dévoilant de magnifique yeux écarlates. A cette vision, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, notre petite héroïne dut retenir un terrible rougissement.

_Ba... Baka! Pourquoi rougis-tu lorsqu'elle te regarde?!_

Natsuki se contenta de grommeler dans son coin des mots incompréhensibles, ce qui fit rire Shizuru.  
Cela en était trop pour la délinquante qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête: fuir. Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas perdre la face contre les quatre protagonistes dans le conseil des étudiants. Elle avait une réputation à tenir, elle aussi.  
« Bon et alors? Je vais avoir des heures de colle, c'est ça? » grogna Natsuki en croisant ses bras et en regardant tour à tour tous les occupants de la pièce.  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la présidente, un sourire charmant certes, mais pas très rassurant.  
« Des heures de suspension? Est-ce vraiment ce que la vilaine demoiselle désire? Dans ce cas... » questionna Shizuru en reprenant une gorgée de son thé, « Que dirais-tu de rester des heures supplémentaires afin de m'aider à ranger les dossiers de la bibliothèque à chaque fin de journée et ce, pendant une semaine? »

_Elle a le droit de faire ça?! Une semaine?! Mais c'est pas juste!!!_

Avant même que Natsuki ne puisse rétorquer, la parole lui fut coupé par la brune: « Et il va de soi qu'à chaque fois que tu rateras l'une de ces séances, cela fera une semaine de plus sur le quota. »  
La jeune rebelle ravala bruyamment sa salive tout en devenant très pale.  
Des heures dans une bibliothèque à faire des classements, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver de pire?  
Natsuki ressortit du conseil des étudiants comme traumatisée. Tout en titubant comme un zombie, elle avançait lentement dans le couloir d'un air déprimé.

Le soir même, une jeune fille courrait à perdre haleine dans la forêt juste à côté de l'académie de Fuuka. D'étranges bruits se faisaient entendre en plus des pas de la demoiselle, des sons qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Un cri strident déchira le magnifique ciel étoilé et illuminé par une belle lune.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Le meurtre**

Ce matin-là était bien animé par rapport aux autres. Des élèves agités courraient dans tous les sens et chahutaient dans les couloirs, mais le plus perturbant était la présence de la police à l'académie.

« J'ai entendue dire qu'il y avait eu un meurtre! »

« Non, sérieux?! »

« Vous avez vu ça? Y a des flics partout! »

« Il paraît que le corps de la jeune fille était mutilée... »

Les rumeurs et les ragots faisaient rage dans toutes les classes, impossible d'imposer un silence dans une salle.  
Natsuki et Mai arrivèrent sur le campus à l'heure habituelle et furent rapidement frappée par toute l'agitation. Afin de se renseigner rapidement, la rouquine fit appel à deux de ses amies, Aoi et Chie.

_Ah bah ouais, avec Chie, on est sûr de tout savoir._

« Vous savez ce qui se passe par ici? » interrogea Mai en regardant tout autour d'elle.  
Chie se rapprocha lentement de nos arrivantes et chuchota à voix basse: « Ce matin, il semblerait que l'on ait retrouvé le cadavre d'une jeune fille de notre école... Et il semblerait qu'elle ait été mordue! »  
« Mordue?! Par quoi?! C'était des grosses morsures ou des petites?! Elle a été mordue dans le cou? » mitrailla Natsuki en attrapant Chie par les épaules et en la secouant comme un prunier.  
« Natsuki! » cria Mai afin de calmer son amie qui semblait s'être agitée pour une raison bien curieuse.  
« Ah? Euh... Pardon... » déclara la jeune fille en relâchant sa prise.  
La cloche sonna, mais personne n'entama la marche vers la salle de cours. Ce fut la voix ''casse-oreille'' de Haruka à travers un interphone qui fit rentrer les gens dans leur classe respective.

Natsuki comme tant d'autre, passa toute la journée à penser à propos de l'événement du matin. Son esprit était ailleurs et revint sur terre que lorsqu'elle se fit interpeller.  
« Natsuki? »  
« Mmmh? » marmonna la sécheuse professionnelle, « Mai? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »  
La rouquine soupira un bout coup avant de montrer sa montre à sa colocataire de chambre: « T'as vu l'heure? Tu vas être en retard pour la bibliothèque! »

_La biblio...? Mince! C'est vraie que je suis collée!! Arf, si j'arrive en retard, je risque de me rajouter des heures!_

« Et merde! » injuria Natsuki avant de filer aussi vite que le vent dans la direction du bâtiment Est.

Shizuru regarda la montre au-dessus du comptoir de la bibliothèque: « Elle est en retard... »  
« Nooooooon! » hurla notre petite héroïne en dérapant le long de la salle avant de se fracasser contre une chaise. Tout en étant essoufflée, elle se releva rapidement et entre deux souffles, elle protesta: « Je ne suis... pas arrivée... en retard! »  
Un petit rire étouffé se fit entendre de la bouche de la présidente: « Ara, après tant d'effort pour venir me voir, je ne puis être sévère. Je laisse passer pour cette fois alors »  
Shizuru fit un petit clin d'œil à la retardataire qui en rougis furieusement. Afin de cacher son visage, Natsuki tourna le dos à la présidente tout en essayant de garder une voix calme.  
« Euh... Je suis sensée faire quoi ici? » questionna la petite rebelle en regardant la salle de haut en bas, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de lieu intellectuel. Son regard se tarda sur une immense pile de livre non-classée.  
« Ara, je pense que Natsuki vient de deviner le pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux » commenta la brune en s'approchant de la colonne d'ouvrage, « Beaucoup de personne oublient de ranger après leur lecture. Il va falloir tout réorganiser. »

_Sérieux?! Mais ça va nous prendre toute la nuit, ça!!_

Notre héroïne soupira un grand coup avant de se mettre au travail.  
Après une heure de rangement, Natsuki était épuisée, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment autant de personne peuvaient venir lire des bouquins sans les ranger après. Mais surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était la seule à remettre tous ces livres en place. La présidente se trouvait paisiblement à une table entrain de siroter son breuvage préféré, du thé.  
« Tu pourrais me filer un coup de main, non? » grogna Natsuki, mains sur les hanches, en s'avançant vers la tire-au-flanc, « J'étais pas sensée venir t'aider? »  
« Mais tout à fait! » acquiesça Shizuru en souriant gracieusement, « Cependant, je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aiderais »  
Un sourire crispée se dessina sur le visage de délinquante.

_Garde ton calme... Garde ton calme, sinon ta sanction pourrait être pire!_

Soudain, Natsuki se rappela de l'histoire qui avait fait tant de grabuge tôt dans la journée et profita d'avoir la présidente du comité des élèves sous la main pour poser toutes ses questions.  
« Fujino... » commença-t-elle doucement pendant qu'elle ramassait quelques livres.  
« Appelles-moi Shizuru, je te prie » rétorqua la brune avec un regard doux, « Je t'appelle bien par ton prénom »

_Je me demande bien pourquoi... On ne se connait même pas et elle se permet d'être familière avec moi._

« Mmmh, ok! Shizuru... » reprit notre héroïne, « A propos de l'accident de ce matin, pourrais-tu me donner de plus ample information? »  
« Ara? Natsuki aime les ragots? » déclara Shizuru surprise de sa découverte.  
« Mais non! C'est juste que j'aurais voulu savoir ce qui agitait tellement les élèves. » se justifia la jeune fille en punition.

_Elle aime se moquer de moi, ça m'énerve! Mais il faut que je reste tranquille, si je veux retirer des informations._

Natsuki attendit patiemment, du moins de son possible, la réponse de la brunette tout en rangeant les livres. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas rester ici, toute la nuit et surtout pas avec cette présidente tyrannique.  
« Une histoire de meurtre... » déclara calmement Shizuru en s'interrompant pour être sûre d'avoir l'attention de son interlocutrice.  
La délinquante s'arrêta dans ses activités pour regarder celle qui allait conter l'histoire des événements passés.  
« Une jeune fille a été retrouvée ce matin, totalement pale et vidée de son sang... » expliqua la présidente qui prit une petite gorgée de thé.

_Totalement vidée de son sang? Cela voudrait dire que..._

« Toutefois » continua la brune en reposant sa tasse, « Il semblerait que la jeune fille ait été attaquée par une bête sauvage car d'énormes morsures furent découvertes sur son corps. »  
Les yeux de Natsuki s'écarquillèrent au possible, l'annonce semblait bien la perturber.  
« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pris des mesures de sécurité. Des rondes se feront de nuit afin de protéger les étudiants et le couvre-feu sera plus tôt que prévue pendant un certain temps » rassura Shizuru en voyant le visage choqué de sa camarade, « Ne traine pas trop tard dehors le soir, cela pourrait être dangereux. Il se fait tard, nous ferions mieux d'en rester là. Il ne faudrait pas se mettre inutilement en danger »  
Sur ces paroles, la présidente se releva gentiment de son siège avant de se diriger vers la sortie: « Et bien, je te dis: à demain, Natsuki »

_Elle est partie... Ouh la la, cette situation va encore durer une semaine... Je vais devoir me la coltiner encore longtemps. Mais cette histoire de bête sauvage m'intrigue beaucoup._

Natsuki décida de ne pas tarder, elle ne voulait en aucun cas laisser sa meilleure amie, Mai, seule alors qu'un animal tueur trainait dans les parages. Sans plus attendre, elle quitta rapidement les lieux en direction du dortoir.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Les retrouvailles**

Notre héroïne n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, cette histoire de meurtre la trottait bien trop dans la tête. La jeune fille insomniaque avançait lentement en direction de l'académie au côté de Mai. Cette dernière préférait ne pas adresser la parole à sa colocataire car elle savait très bien que celle-ci était de mauvaise humeur et que dans ce genre de cas, il vaut mieux se mettre à couvert.  
Soudain, le visage endormie de Natsuki se réveilla en un fragment de seconde: « Pars devant, Mai, je te rejoindrais! »  
Sans laisser le temps à la rouquine de répliquer, la jeune rebelle était déjà partie en courant en direction de la forêt.

Après deux minutes de course, notre héroïne avait pénétré dans les bois. Cette dernière ralentit ses pas, guettant un ennemi invisible. Aucun bruit, mis à part celle de la nature, ne se faisait entendre. Le vent caressa les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille.

_Elle est tout près..._

Soudain, Natsuki se retourna brusquement, attrapa une personne cachée derrière un arbre et la maîtrisa au sol.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Nao? » interrogea la demoiselle aux yeux verts sur un ton pas très chaleureux.  
La victime de notre héroïne était une fille aux cheveux courts et rouges.  
« Oh! Du calme, Natsuki! Oublie pas que je suis ton amie! » répliqua la jeune fille plaquée parterre.  
« Amie? Me fait pas rire! C'est toi qui a massacré cette pauvre jeune fille? » grogna la sécheuse de cours en prenant sa proie par le col, « Hé?! Pourquoi portes-tu l'uniforme de Fuuka, toi? »  
Nao se dégagea de la prise de son amie: « Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tuée! Et désormais, je vais aller dans la même école que toi! »  
« Quoi?! Il en est hors de question! » hurla Natsuki.  
« Cette ordre vient de Duran en personne. Je dois te surveiller de près » expliqua la fille à la crinière de feu, « Et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir était mise sur cette mission »

_Hein?! Y a encore une autre personne qui doit me surveiller?_

« Qui? Et pourquoi êtes-vous là? » interrogea Natsuki qui ne voulait pas de cette situation.  
« A cause du meurtre... On ne sait pas qui l'a fait... » révéla Nao en se relavant et en tapotant sur sa jupe pleine de terre, « Et pour l'autre personne, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Sur ce, j'y vais! »  
Notre héroïne regarda la nouvelle élève partir au loin.

_C'est quoi tout ce bordel? Je ferais mieux de rester sur mes gardes._

Natsuki arriva de justesse en salle de classe, la sonnerie retentit lorsqu'elle mit un pied dans la pièce. Elle alla rapidement se poser à sa place près de la fenêtre qu'elle ne tarda pas à fixer une fois assise.  
« Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur! »

_Tiens? Cette voix me dit quelque chose..._

« Je serais dorénavant votre professeur d'histoire... »

_Non, c'est pas possible..._

« Je m'appelle Sugiura Midori! »  
Natsuki se fracassa brutalement la tête sur sa table. Toute la classe se retourna pour voir la source du bruit, mais lorsqu'ils découvrirent que cela provenait de la reine des glaces, aucun n'osa faire le moindre commentaire.

_Je suis maudite! Tout, mais pas elle!!_

Midori était une femme avec l'allure d'une adolescente aux cheveux longs et rouges, attachés en queue de cheval. Cette dernière fit signe à Natsuki qui était entrain de se fracasser la tête sur sa table, de venir la voir à la fin des cours.  
Ce fut pour la première fois de toute sa vie que notre héroïne, dans un grand désespoir, priait pour que son cours ne se termine pas trop vite.

Malheureusement pour notre petite rebelle, le temps tourna et arriva au moment tant redouté.  
Les élèves quittèrent tous un à un la classe, laissant Natsuki broyer du noir sur son pupitre, la tête sous un cahier.

_Pourvu qu'elle m'oublie! Pourvu qu'elle m'oublie!!_

« Tu crois peut-être que je ne te vois pas? » fit une voix au-dessus de la tête de notre héroïne.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? » grommela la rebelle sans sortir de sa ''cachette''.  
« Rien en particulier, juste là pour te dire que désormais, tu seras sous surveillance, ma ptite! » répondit simplement Midori en arrachant le livre des mains de Natsuki.  
« Ouais, mais de pas trop près! Je ne veux pas vous avoir sur mon champ de vision! » ordonna cette dernière en se relevant et en prenant son sac avant de quitter la pièce.  
« Mais, où vas-tu?! » interrogea le professeur d'histoire.  
« A la bibliothèque! » hurla au loin notre héroïne.  
« La biblio... Mais tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi?! » cria Midori qui se mit à la poursuite de celle qu'elle devait protégée, « Je sais même pas si tu sais lire tellement tu ne touches pas de bouquin! »  
Natsuki accéléra sa cadence de marche.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore, celle là? Heureusement pour elle que je ne doive pas être en retard pour mon heure de colle, sinon elle aura goûter de mon poing!!_

Shizuru était tranquillement assise à sa chaise habituelle, là où elle pouvait regarder travailler la jeune rebelle en punition. Lorsque soudain elle entendit la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque se refermée brutalement avec le son d'une personne essoufflée.  
« Natsuki? » questionna la brune en regardant la jeune fille assise contre la portière en essayant de reprendre son souffle, « Est-ce que tous va bien? »  
« Ouais, ouais... Tout va bien... » déclara Natsuki en se relevant lentement et en guettant encore l'arrivée de sa poursuivante.  
La porte se rouvrit violemment, ce qui fit un vol plané à notre héroïne un mètre plus loin.  
Midori arriva dans la bibliothèque essoufflée et décoiffée, scrutant toute la pièce: « Tu croyais pouvoir me fuir comme ça? »  
« Ara, je suppose que vous êtes Sugiura-San, la nouvelle enseignante d'histoire » déclara la brune, main sur la joue, constatant les dégâts, « En voilà des manières... Qu'a donc fait votre élève pour finir dans un tel état? »  
Natsuki se retourna, assise sur le sol et pointa du doigt vers Midori: « Elle est complètement tarée! Je comprends pas pourquoi l'académie a engagé une hystérique pareille! »  
« Toi! Attends que je t'attrape! » menaça l'enseignante en s'avançant à grand pas vers sa protégée.  
« Un professeur n'a pas le droit de mettre la main sur un élève! Et pis, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore? » rétorqua le jeune rebelle en se mettant en boule pour se protéger.  
« Tu pensais pouvoir me fuir avec une excuse bidon? Toi, aller à la bibliothèque?! »

_Je vais lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule à celle-là!_

« Ara, Sugiura-Sensei, vous faîtes une terrible erreur. Natsuki devait bel et bien venir ici, avec moi afin de m'aider à ranger ces lieux » interrompit la présidente du conseil des élèves.

_''Aider'' est un bien grand terme..._

« Hein quoi? » grommela Midori un peu perdue.  
« Natsuki est en punition et comme sanction, elle doit venir après les cours. Et ce, pendant toute la semaine à venir » reprit la brune avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, « Je pense que Sugiura-Sensei doit quelque excuse à Natsuki, ici présente »

_Et vlan! Prends ça dans les dents! Hé hé, bien jouez Shizuru!_

« Et bien... Euh... Excuse-moi Natsu... Je veux dire Kuga-kun! » déclara Midori en baissant la tête, puis elle se tourna vers la présidente, « Sur ce, je vous laisse... »  
Le professeur d'histoire quitta rapidement la salle, honteuse du malentendu.  
Laissant une Shizuru bien amusée qui se retourna vers la rebelle: « Et bien, nous avons perdue pas mal de temps avec ce petit incident... »  
L'instinct de notre héroïne lui prévenait d'une menace imminente, nerveusement, elle se tourna vers son interlocutrice.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, la présidente du conseil des élèves se pencha vers la délinquante: « Malheureusement pour toi, la sanction va devenir plus sévère... Je pense qu'une semaine de plus serait raisonnable comme sanction »

_Sérieux?! Mais c'est injuste!! C'est pas de ma faute!_

« Mais pourquoi? » questionna notre héroïne en essayant de rester calme, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »  
« Mmh... Natsuki est bien trop mignonne, c'est pour cela que je souhaiterais plus longtemps sa compagnie avec moi! » expliqua Shizuru avec un sourire satisfait avant d'aller retourner à sa place habituelle avec son thé.

_Hein? Elle déconne, si? Elle a le droit de faire ça?!_ _Et pis merde, fait chier! Elle va me coller un mois de plus si je réplique, j'en suis sûr. Cette fille est pire que le diable en personne..._

En rentrant chez elle le soir, Natsuki avait comme un mauvais pressentiment dont elle n'arrivait pas a déceler l'origine. Son regard se tourna vers la forêt juste à côté de l'académie avant de continuer son chemin vers le dortoir.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Une rencontre peu amicale**

« Cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi, il faut réagir! » hurla Haruka en tapant de ses mains sur le bureau de la présidente du comité des élèves.  
« Calme-toi, Haruka... » conseilla Yukino qui attrapa le bras de son amie pour lui faire revenir à elle.  
« Je comprend tout à fait votre inquiétude, Suzushiro » reprit Shizuru les mains croisées sur la table, le regard sérieux, « Je pense que... »  
Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui interrompit tout le monde qui était tout ouïe aux paroles de la brune.  
« C'est Kuga Natsuki, mon professeur m'envoie pour... »  
« Natsuki? Mais entre donc! » déclara joyeusement Shizuru avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
Haruka fut bien frustrée par cette intervention car pour une fois, la présidente allait prendre les choses aux sérieux du moins, c'était ce que montrait le ton de sa voix.  
La jeune rebelle entra doucement dans la pièce avec plusieurs documents dans les bras: « J'apporte les dossiers que vous aviez demandés »

_Pourquoi grand front me mate-t-elle de travers? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore? Pour une fois que je rend service..._

Notre héroïne déposa rapidement sa paperasse sur la table et voulut s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible lorsque soudain, quelque chose attira son attention.  
Deux feuilles trainaient sur le bureau de la brune, dessus y étaient inscrit le nom et la photo de deux demoiselles de l'académie. Ce qui intrigua le plus Natsuki, était que l'une des jeunes filles lui semblait familière.

_Mmh... Ce visage me dit quelque chose... Ah mais! C'est la fille qui a été tuer récemment! Mais... Qui est celle de l'autre fiche alors? Une nouvelle victime? Non..._

« On était en pleine réunion très importante! » ronchonna Haruka qui fit signe à l'arrivante qu'elle devait rapidement quitter les lieux.  
Natsuki grogna, mais mit l'ordre à exécution car elle ne voulait en aucun cas trainer trop longtemps dans la même pièce que la blonde qui arrivait toujours à l'irriter.  
Avant de fermer la porte, notre héroïne vit Shizuru qui lui fit un grand sourire ainsi qu'une signe de la main. Rapidement, Natsuki claqua la porte, le visage tout rouge.

_Elle le fait exprès, j'en suis sûr! Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois, je rougis comme une idiote!!_

Nao se promenait gentiment dans le couloir du lycée, profitant de la pause midi pour souffler après des heures de cours bien ennuyeuses. Lorsque soudain, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et la tira dans une pièce. La porte se referma rapidement pendant que Nao se fit plaquer contre un mur.  
« T'as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici! » menaça Natsuki en serrant le col de son amie dans sa main, « Dis-moi! Y a eu une nouvelle victime, hein? Réponds! »  
« Mais lâche-moi! » grogna la jeune fille kidnappée en repoussant sa tortionnaire, « T'es complètement folle, toi! »  
Natsuki voulait des explications et quand Natsuki voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait... Ou presque.  
Levant son poing pour menacer celle qui se faisait interroger, notre héroïne déclara: « T'as trois secondes pour me répondre! »  
« Ok! Ok! Mais tu pourrais me le demander gentiment aussi, je te l'aurais dit de toute façon! » riposta Nao sur un ton vexé, « Et oui, il y a eu encore une nouvelle victime, hier soir, au même endroit que la précédente jeune fille »  
« Dans la forêt... » pensa à haute voix notre héroïne qui avait enfin comprit l'origine de son mauvais pressentiment hier soir, « Mais qui..? »$  
« C'est ce que l'on cherche justement... Il va falloir rester sur nos gardes, je ne pense pas que celle-ci soit la dernière victime » annonça la protectrice de Natsuki en quittant la pièce sans demander son reste.

_Je veux voir cela de mes propres yeux!_

Rapidement, Natsuki quitta l'académie pour se faufiler dans la fameuse forêt, lieu des crimes. Malgré le son de la sonnerie des cours qui retentissait, notre héroïne passa sous la barrière où il y était écrite: « Entrée interdite »  
Elle traversa à vive allure les bois, se dirigeant là où on avait trouvé la première victime. En arrivant sur les lieux, Natsuki vit qu'un deuxième corps avait était dessiné par la police, juste à côté du premier trouvé.  
Notre héroïne s'agenouilla afin d'inspecter les alentours de l'endroit où l'on avait découvert les cadavres.  
« Ne pas aller en cours et être dans une zone interdite, deux infractions... Cela en fera beaucoup sur ton dossier, Natsuki »  
Celle qui se faisait interpeler se retourna hâtivement afin de voir son interlocutrice: « Shizuru? Mais que fais-tu ici? »  
« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question » ricana la présidente dissimulant son rire derrière sa délicate main, « Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, Natsuki »  
La brune s'approcha tranquillement de notre héroïne, regardant à son tour le lieu du crime. Plus rien ne restait sur les lieux, mis à part quelques marquages laissés par les policiers.

_Je ferais mieux de vite me tirer d'ici avant qu'elle ne décide de me remettre une autre punition!_

Reculant lentement, Natsuki s'apprêtait à partir: « Désolé, je ne savais pas. Je vais y aller alors! »  
Une main attrapa le poignet de la rebelle au moment où celle-ci avait tourné le dos. Son regard se fixa avec hésitation dans les yeux de la présidente.  
« Natsuki... » commença Shizuru d'une voix douce, « Fais attention à toi! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... »  
Un acquiescement de la tête fut la seule réponse que reçut la brune avant de voir la délinquante partir dans la direction de l'académie.  
La nuit était tombée, propageant les ténèbres sur tout campus. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre sauf le sifflement du vent. En haut du bâtiment de l'école, perchée sur la grille de sécurité, Natsuki était debout à fixer l'horizon, à guetter une ombre invisible.

_Est-ce qu'il y aura une nouvelle victime ce soir? Est-ce qu'on va enfin savoir qui est celui ou celle qui est l'auteur de ces meurtres?_

Les feuilles de la forêt tremblaient contre le souffle de la nature. Fermant les yeux, notre héroïne laissait ses sens prendre place. Lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière elle.  
« Midori... Tu as trouvé quelque chose? » interrogea Natsuki sans bouger de sa place.  
« Non, rien de mon côté... » répondit la nouvelle arrivante en grimpant sur la grille avec sa protégée, « Tu devrais peut-être rentrer. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire la surveillance! »  
« Peut-être bien, mais... » reprit la jeune rebelle en regardant dans la direction de la salle du conseil des élèves qui avait encore les lumières allumées.  
« Ah? Le conseil des élèves est encore là? » annonça Midori surprise, « Cela risque d'être plus gênant qu'autre chose si l'on venait à agir... Ah! Voilà, Nao! »  
Soudain, on entendit une troisième personne atterrir sur le toit.  
« Rien non plus de mon côté, le campus est totalement désert! » affirma Nao qui alla rejoindre ses amies sur leur perchoir, « Mis à part une personne... »  
« Une personne?! Peut-être le tueur? » répliqua Midori qui s'apprêtait à partir à la poursuite de la personne en question.

_Pfff... Midori, tu réagis toujours au quart de tour. On ne sait même pas qui est cette personne._

« As-tu pu voir son visage? » interrogea notre héroïne.  
« Oui, je l'ai vue... C'est une fille près de la forêt » expliqua Nao qui se tourna vers Natsuki, « Ta colocataire, Mai »  
La grille trembla furieusement à cause du redressement rapide de la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? » déclara-t-elle en regardant l'horloge de l'académie, « Son travail a fini depuis une heure, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas encore rentrée?! »  
Sans plus attendre, notre héroïne partit à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

_S'il arrivait quelque chose à Mai, je me le pardonnerais jamais!_

« Natsuki? Natsuki? » interpela la rouquine en traversant lentement les bois, « Où est-elle encore? Il y a un dangereux criminel et elle ne trouve rien de mieux que d'aller se promener la nuit! »  
Le grognement de Mai fut la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre dans toute cette étendue d'arbre. La forme des ombres et le souffle glacial du vent commencèrent à faire monter la peur de la jeune fille. Les frissons traversaient tout son corps, la faisant respirer de façon saccagée.  
Au loin, on pouvait entendre des petits frottements... Des animaux?  
Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Mai se mit à marcher un peu plus vite, puis finalement elle courut. Son instinct lui disait de fuir face à un danger inconnu. Deux bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, celle de la rousse et celle de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, un corps fit barrage à Mai qui tomba sur les fesses en hurlant de toutes ses forces.  
« Wouah! Du calme, du calme, c'est moi! » hurla Natsuki en se bouchant les oreilles face aux puissantes cordes vocales de son amie.  
Reconnaissant un visage familier, la rouquine se jeta dans les bras de notre héroïne, en proie aux larmes.  
« Doucement... » chuchota la rebelle en caressant lentement la tête de sa colocataire, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi es-tu ici? »  
Mai frappa un grand coup sur l'épaule de son amie: « Idiote! J'étais inquiète à ton sujet et je suis venue te chercher! »

_Quoi?! C'est ma faute, si tu t'es fait la peur de ta vie? Et pourquoi est-elle venue me chercher ici, dans la forêt? ... Hein?! C'était quoi ce bruit?_

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, quelque chose rodait autour de nos deux jeunes filles. Tout en gardant son sang froid, Natsuki dirigea Mai vers la sortie de la forêt.

_On ferait mieux de se tirer d'ici, je pense..._

Pour ne pas effrayer sa colocataire, notre héroïne marchait lentement en regardant tout autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas que la rebelle avait peur, mais elle était surtout inquiète pour Mai, sa colocataire et voulait absolument la mettre en sécurité.

_Où sont les deux autres bouffonnes? Jamais là quand on en a besoin!_

« Natsuki! » hurla Mai en montrant du doigt devant elle.  
Devant nos deux jeunes filles se tenait une ombre derrière un arbre, la silhouette d'un homme.  
« Reste derrière moi, Mai... » ordonna Natsuki en poussant son amie dans son dos.  
L'inconnu s'approcha tranquillement vers les demoiselles, il titubait comme un homme ivre.  
Notre héroïne se mit sur ses gardes pendant l'approche de l'homme, prête à répondre par les poings s'il le fallait: « Mon gars, je te conseil de déguerpir d'ici immédiatement sinon... »  
Sans même avoir pu finir sa phrase, l'intrus s'était projeté sur Natsuki et la plaqua à terre sous les cris terrifiés de la rouquine.  
L'inconnu semblait être entré dans une sorte de frénésie, ses yeux étaient à blanc, il bavait et surtout, il montrait une dentition très aiguisée.  
Tant bien que mal, les bras de Natsuki maintenait son agresseur au-dessus d'elle, assez loin pour que celui-ci ne puisse déposer ses crocs dans sa chair. Le combat de force était inégal, l'homme appuyait de tout son poids et Natsuki n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps.  
Une branche de bois vint faire la rencontre avec le visage du fou, c'était Mai qui venait de lui envoyer un coup violent afin de libérer son amie.  
Natsuki profita de cette instant de diversion pour poser ses pieds contre le thorax de son opposant avant de le propulser contre un arbre.

_Et merde! C'est qui ce type?! On ferait mieux de se tirer d'ici!_

Sans plus attendre, notre héroïne se releva rapidement, prit la main de sa colocataire et partit pour une course effrénée dans les bois. Toujours sans regarder derrière elles, les deux jeunes filles fuirent vers l'académie.

_'Tin, c'est qu'il court vite le bougre!_

Cela allait sans dire, leur poursuivant allait bientôt les rattraper. Il courrait encore plus vite que l'éclaire et désormais, il se trouva devant nos amies, leur barrant la route.  
« Mai... Enfuis-toi... » chuchota Natsuki en faisant reculer la rouquine, « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoindrais plus tard »  
« Non! Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule avec ce fou! » cria Mai qui s'accrocha au bras de notre héroïne, « Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne ici! Jamais! »  
Ces mots touchèrent la rebelle, l'amitié de Mai envers elle était pure et sincère et cela, Natsuki en était fière.  
Ces quelques instants laissèrent le temps à l'inconnu d'attaquer nos deux jeunes filles. De son bras, il propulsa Natsuki sur le côté et de son second, il attrapa le cou de Mai.  
Un sourire des plus démoniaques se dessina sur les lèvres de l'inconnu. Ce qui effrayait le plus la rouquine était que la respiration de celui qui la tenait, faisait des sons étranges et ses canines étaient très pointues, on aurait dit un monstre.  
Sous l'effet de la peur, Mai perdit conscience, laissant désormais à son prédateur tout le loisir de la déguster. Natsuki avait beau hurler de toutes ses forces, elle n'arrivait pas à se relever, son corps était encore un peu sonné par le coup qu'il avait reçu.  
Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter l'inconnu qui avança ses crocs vers la chair de la rouquine. Plus que quelques millimètres le séparait de sa proie.  
« Nooon! » hurla Natsuki à plein poumon en essayant de se redresser.  
Notre héroïne ferma les yeux, par peur de voir ce qui allait suivre.

_Mon dieu, non! Merde! Merde! Et merde!_

Soudain, le son d'une frappe attira l'attention de la rebelle qui ouvrit immédiatement ses paupières afin d'apercevoir la cause de ce bruit. Elle resta bouche-bée lorsqu'elle en vit l'origine.

Impossible! Elle?!

* * *

Je profite de cette occasion pourune annonce publicitaire xD Un nouveau forum de RPG Mai Hime vient tout juste d'être ouvert. Si il y a des intéressés, je vous propose d'aller voir le lien sur mon profile^^


	7. Chapitre 6

**Un terrible secret**

Entendant des cris à l'extérieur de l'académie, Shizuru s'était précipitée à toute vitesse pour voir ce qui se passait.  
Contournant l'école, elle arriva rapidement dans le jardin qui précédait la grande forêt. Nulle âme qui vive ne rôdait dans les parages, pourtant la présidente était certaine d'avoir entendue des personnes. Elle décida donc de poursuivre ses recherches.

« Nooon! »

« Natsuki? » s'écria la brune surprise qui s'empressa d'aller dans la direction d'où provenait la voix de la rebelle.  
Arrivant sur les lieux, par pur instinct, Shizuru frappa celui qui semblait être l'agresseur avec le seul objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, un livre.  
Le coup ne fit pas l'effet estompé. Perturbée, la créature qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, se retourna vers son agresseur. Sachant que ce dernier allait rapidement reprendre ses activités, Natsuki se releva en hâte et bouscula l'homme de toute ses forces. Ce dernier, déséquilibré, tomba à terre.  
La présidente prit Mai dans ses bras afin de la tirer un peu plus loin de là. Natsuki quant à elle, couru rejoindre ses amies.  
« Shizuru? Que fais-tu ici? Comment?! Enfin bref... » déclara notre héroïne qui était totalement perturbée de cette intervention et qui avait du mal à remettre les choses dans l'ordre, « En tout cas... Merci... Merci, Shizuru! »  
Un doux sourire fut la réponse de la brune, ce qui fit rougir Natsuki qui se retourna brutalement. Regardant ses pieds, elle leva lentement son regard devant elle et à ce moment-là, elle vit que l'homme s'était redressé.  
« On ferait mieux de se tirer d'ici! » déclara la rebelle en aidant Shizuru à porter Mai qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.

Arrivée vers l'entrée du bâtiment de l'académie, Natsuki s'arrêta soudainement, regardant la brune dans les yeux un instant avant de déclarer: « Allez à l'intérieure, vous mettre en sécurité. Moi, je vais l'attirer plus loin! »  
La surprise sur le visage de la brune fut rapidement dissimulée, toutefois, elle attrapa quand même la main de la jeune rebelle: « C'est trop dangereux, Natsuki! Je ne suis pas d'accord! »  
Ayant une force de bras plus puissante que celle de la présidente du conseil des élève, Natsuki la plaqua contre le mur, sous le stress, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait: « Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger! Je m'en voudrais à vie, s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit! »

_Hein?! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?!_

Se sentant confuse, la jeune rebelle relâcha son emprise, recula de quelques pas avant de partir en courant afin d'exécuter son plan, sans même regarder derrière elle.  
Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que l'étrange individu face son apparition près de notre héroïne qui se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers la forêt, loin des regards indiscrets.

Une fois dans l'enceinte des bois, Natsuki s'arrêta subitement afin de faire face à son poursuivant.  
« A nous deux maintenant! » déclara-t-elle sûre d'elle, « Fini de jouer! »  
La créature arriva à l'endroit désiré. Ses yeux étaient encore plus effrayants qu'avant, de sa bouche baveuse, il hurla à la nuit d'un cri strident et terrifiant. L'homme semblait encore plus incontrôlable que tout à l'heure.  
Pourtant, sa petite démonstration de folie n'impressionna pas pour autant sa proie qui décida de devenir à son tour, le chasseur.  
« Je vois... » constata Natsuki qui avait enfin eu le temps d'inspecter son adversaire de haut en bas, « Tu es un vampire... Un vampire bâtard en phase terminale qui puis est! »

Oui, voilà donc le terrible défaut des ''bâtard''. Chez les vampire, ces derniers finissent par devenir totalement fous et incontrôlables. Leur soif de sang était tellement grande qu'ils ne se sentaient jamais rassasiés. Tandis que chez les lycans, les créatures de deuxième catégorie finissaient un jour ou l'autre, transformés pour toujours. Mais dans le cas des loups-garous, cela était rare à la différence des buveur de sang.

Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir barrer la route au combat imminent, chaque adversaire se mit en position d'attaque.  
Lentement, Natsuki déposa ses mains à terre afin de se retrouver à quatre pattes, sans pour autant perdre son ennemis des yeux. Et heureusement, car le vampire se jeta hâtivement, trop impatient de s'abreuver, sur elle avec fureur.  
Un petit saut sur le côté permit à la jeune fille d'esquiver sans problème son assaillant qui se fracassa contre un arbre.

_Tsss! Ils sont bêtes comme leurs pieds ces vampires-là! T'es fini, mon coco!_

Soudain, le regard du prédateur se tourna sur sa droite, à côté de Natsuki qui ne comprit pas immédiatement le pourquoi. Le vent soufflait délicatement, transportant des odeurs avec lui qui vinrent toucher les narines de notre petite rebelle.  
« Shizuru?! » cria-t-elle en se tournant vers la brune « Que fais-tu ici? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ici? Et comment nous a-t-elle retrouvés?! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée avec Mai?_

Ces questions permirent au vampire de se glisser derrière Shizuru. Il empoigna le bras de sa victime la bloquant avec une clé-de-bras.  
Sans perdre sa sérénité, la brune évita de se débattre, ne voulant pas exciter encore plus son agresseur. Son regard se tourna vers Natsuki qui restait figée comme une pierre devant cette scène.

_Merde! Que dois-je faire? Shizuru est en danger... Mais je ne peux pas me transformer devant elle, si? Arg! Que dois-je faire??_

Un ongle acéré caressa délicatement la belle peau de porcelaine de la présidente du conseil des élèves. Reculant un peu la tête, Shizuru retenait d'exprimer son dégoût face à ce geste.

_Pourquoi tu réfléchis?! Elle est en danger, putain!_

Un terrible hululement se fit entendre à travers toute la forêt. Depuis la salle du conseil des élèves, une blonde sortit la tête à l'extérieur.  
« C'était quoi ça?! » questionna Haruka en essayant de voir à travers les ténèbres de la nuit.  
« Un bruit? Je n'ai rien entendu, moi... » répondit Reito en reposant sa tasse sur la table.  
La reine de l'autorité tourna son regard vers son amie, Yukino qui l'observait elle-aussi. Le jeune homme guetta du coin de l'œil avant de se tourner vers la lune qui brillait splendidement ce soir-là.

Shizuru était assise sur le sol, adossée contre un arbre. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mis à part ses yeux qui dévoilaient sa stupeur face à ce qu'elle voyait.  
Devant la brune se trouvait un sublime loup bleu, son magnifique pelage brillait sous les rayons du claire de lune. L'animal plus grand que nature, avait sauvé Shizuru et terrassé le vampire qui désormais jonchait le sol, inerte.  
Ne revenant toujours pas de ce qui venait de se produire, la brune essayait de rassembler ses esprits. La seule chose qui assurait bien que la louve était bel et bien Natsuki, était ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes.  
« Natsuki... » marmonna Shizuru en se relevant doucement et en faisant un pas vers son amie, « Natsuki... »  
La lycan recula d'un pas à l'approche de la présidente, puis de deux, de trois et finit par s'enfuir au fin fond des bois.

_Et maintenant, je fais quoi? Elle connait mon secret, désormais! Merde, et si elle le disait à Mai?_

« Natsuki? » déclara Nao surprise de voir son amie sous sa forme de loup, « Qu'est-ce que... »  
Sans même avoir eu le temps de dire ''ouf'', cette dernière se retrouva clouée au sol, devant les crocs de la louve qui grognait.  
« Quoi? Un vampire phase terminal? T'es sérieuse? » annonça la jeune fille qui comprenait les paroles, enfin, aboiement de son amie, « Nous, ce qu'on faisait? »  
« Natsuki... »  
Notre canidé tourna la tête vers celle qui l'appelait, Midori. Le mécontentement se voyait dans les yeux de Natsuki.  
« Duran demande ton retour immédiat au sein du clan! » déclara la nouvelle arrivante qui releva Nao, « Où on se trouvait? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il y en avait deux autres de vampire... »  
Un grognement fut la seule chose que les deux protectrices entendirent avant de voir disparaître la lueur bleue dans la nature.  
« Que fait-on? Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous suivre... Pas du tout même! » commenta Nao qui se frottait les fesses en boudant, « On est pas sortie de l'auberge »


	8. Chapitre 7

**L'angoisse du lendemain**

Une nouvelle journée démarrait après une soirée aventureuse. Natsuki n'était pas retournée à son dortoir de toute la nuit. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire... Pouvait-elle rentrer et faire comme si de rien n'était?  
Comme à son habitude, notre héroïne se trouvait sur le toit de l'école pendant que les cours se déroulaient juste en-dessous d'elle. De toute façon, la scolarité était vraiment son dernier soucis en ce moment.

_Aller en cours? Cela ne sert à rien, je n'ai pas la tête à ça! Et après, je dois aller à la bibliothèque... Que va-t-elle faire? Que va-t-elle me dire? … Vais-je encore pouvoir continuer ma vie ici?_

Par le manque de réponse à ses questions, la jeune fille roulait à droite et à gauche en hurlant à cause de son maux de tête. Tous ces événements avaient chamboulé sa petite vie tranquille de lycéenne qui n'allait pas en cours. Soudain, la demoiselle rebondit sur ses jambes et s'avança vers la porte: « Et pis merde! Rester ici, ne changera rien! Je vais aller la voir de ce pas »  
La portière se frappa avec fracas derrière notre héroïne qui était désormais déterminée à tout se prendre dans la figure.

_Adviendra ce qui viendra!_

« Qu'elle est belle! »

« Fujino-sama!! Je vous aime! »

Les cris du fan-club en folie signalèrent et ce, à coup sur, la présence de Shizuru. Sans plus attendre, Natsuki se dirigea vers l'origine du son.

_Pour une fois que ces hystériques servent à quelques chose..._

Tous saluèrent respectueusement la présidente du conseil des élèves qui passait tranquillement dans le couloir. Jeunes hommes ou jeunes femmes, tous étaient éblouis par la star numéro une de toute l'académie de Fuuka. L'agitation et l'excitation étaient toujours au rendez-vous là où passait la brune.

« Shizuru!!!!!!! »

Shizuru se retourna tranquillement, sachant parfaitement à qui cette voix appartenait.  
« Qui ose être aussi familier avec Onee-Sama?! » grogna une jeune fille aux cheveux verts.  
« Je ne sais pas, Tomoe. Mais je ne le tolèrerais pas! » déclara une autre demoiselle du fan-club.  
« Qui est-ce? » déclara un garçon autant outré que les deux jeunes filles précédentes.  
Tous prêts à fusiller du regard celui ou celle qui avait osé autant de familiarité. Mais rapidement, ils changèrent tous de comportement à la vue de Natsuki, la reine des glaces. Les jeunes hommes rougir à la présence majestueuse de la rebelle, tandis que les jeunes filles se contentaient de jalousées discrètement cette dernière.  
Shizuru regarda avec indifférence la nouvelle arrivante essoufflée. Reprenant difficilement sa respiration et surtout, s'irritant petit à petit des regards des autres, Natsuki tentait de garder son calme malgré la situation. De toute façon, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête: questionner Shizuru.  
« Shizuru, est-ce que tu... » débuta finalement la louve entre deux souffle.  
Sans même avoir pu finir sa phrase, une étreinte vint interrompre notre héroïne. Surprise, le premier réflexe de Natsuki aurait été de frapper l'intrus. Mais cette dernière s'interrompit lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne.  
« Natsuki! Où étais-tu hier soir? J'étais affreusement inquiète! » grogna Mai qui secoua sa colocataire comme un prunier.  
Attrapant notre pauvre petite louve par le bras, la rouquine tira son amie dans un lieu un peu plus calme, loin de tous les regards indiscrets. On aurait pu croire un vieux couple qui se chamaillait.  
Les pieds de Natsuki trainaient le long du sol, pendant que cette dernière se faisait emporter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la brune qui ne se retourna même pas.

_Shizuru..._

« Fujino-san m'a tout expliqué! A propos de ce fou et comment tu nous as sauvé... Je sais que tu sais te défendre, Natsuki, mais ne joues pas trop avec le feu! » gronda Mai qui continuait de trainer sa colocataire sur le sol, « Passer la nuit au poste de police... Tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins »  
Natsuki, surprise, tourna à nouveau son regard vers là où se trouvait la présidente. Mais cette dernière avait déjà disparue.

_Shizuru, qu'est-ce qui te passe dans la tête... J'aimerais tellement le savoir._

Après plusieurs heures de serment et de remerciement, même si Natsuki ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être compatible, notre héroïne titubait dans les couloirs du lycée. Pour un peu, sa tête aurait exploser sous les cris incessants de sa colocataire un peu plus tôt.  
Ne sachant pas vraiment si oui ou non, elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. Natsuki se trouvait devant un sacré dilemme. Regardant rapidement l'heure sur son portable, la louve voyait que l'heure passait. Et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se décide maintenant.  
Après un terrible soupire, Natsuki prit son courage à deux mains. Marchant comme un robot, la jeune fille pénétra dans la bibliothèque. N'osant pas regarder le bureau où la présidente du conseil des élèves avait l'habitude de s'assoir, la louve regardait ses pieds.  
« Ara, Natsuki est en retard... »  
La jeune délinquante sentit son cœur s'emballer. Sans aucune raison apparente, la voix de de Shizuru lui avait manquée.  
« Ah... Euh, ouais... Désolé... » bougonna Natsuki qui ne savait pas quoi dire.  
« Je sens qu'il va y avoir des heures supplémentaires » constata la brune.  
« Quoi?! » hurla notre héroïne en relevant brutalement la tête.  
Shizuru se trouvait assise à sa place habituelle une tasse de thé dans la mains et souriait amicalement: « Enfin, tu daignes me regarder »  
Sentant les rougissements venir, notre héroïne se retourna soudainement: « Euh... Tu n'as pas de question à me poser? »

_Me considères-tu comme un monstre, maintenant?_

L'attente de la réponse fut interminable pour notre héroïne qui appréhendait. Les secondes qui se passèrent, semblaient être des minutes pour elle. Soudain, deux bras s'entourèrent autour de la rebelle qui sursauta doucement. Trop absorbée par ses pensées, la louve n'avait pas sentit venir son amie.  
Une chaleur dans le dos fit battre le cœur de la reine des glaces plus vite de seconde en seconde. Le souffle doux de Shizuru dans la nuque de Natsuki l'affola. Jamais la jeune lycan n'avait été aussi perturbée de sa vie.  
« Si tu es d'accord de répondre à mes questions, bien évidemment » chuchota la brune à l'oreille de son amie.  
« Bi-Bien entendu, demande-moi ce que tu veux » répondit Natsuki sans bouger de sa place.  
Et voilà, c'était parti. L'interrogatoire allait commencer et contrairement à Mai, Shizuru allait vouloir connaître la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Connaissant déjà à l'avance les futures questions, Natsuki réfléchissait déjà aux répliques qu'elle allait donner. Ce qu'elle était vraiment et pourquoi la créature de hier soir les avait attaqué.  
« Quel genre de relation entretiens-tu avec Tokiha Mai? » reprit la présidente avec une voix douce, mais neutre.  
Par pure réflexe, la louve se retourna violemment et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la présidente. Notre héroïne ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de question. La proximité était telle que la chaleur du souffle de Shizuru chatouillait le visage de Natsuki. Lentement, son corps se crispa. Voilà une situation peu familière pour notre petite louve.

_Ses yeux... Elle est si... Non, non! Il faut pas que..._

Sans même avoir fini sa pensée, notre petite délinquante s'empara délicieusement des lèvres de la star numéro une de l'académie de Fuuka. Se rendant subitement compte de son action, Natsuki bondit en arrière en marmonnant des mots incohérents. Son visage était rouge comme une tomate. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, notre héroïne ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle aurait voulu se faire toute petite: « Je... Shizuru... »  
« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Natsuki. Quel genre de relation entretiens-tu avec Tokiha? » redemanda la présidente des élèves sans lâcher des yeux la louve.  
Totalement perdue, la jeune rebelle se contenta de répondre à la question: « Mai et moi? Et bien, nous sommes simplement colocataire de chambre... C'est ma meilleure amie, je crois. Pou-pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? »  
La brune s'avança avec assurance, ce qui fit reculer la louve qui ne savait pas comment réagir. La fuite de cette dernière s'interrompit lorsqu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur. Prise en piège entre les deux bras de Shizuru, Natsuki ne pouvait se détacher du regard écarlate.  
Lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour émettre un son, la buveuse de thé l'interrompit: « Chut... »  
Le souffle coupé, la sécheuse de cours savourait les douces lèvres sur les siennes. Ne tardant pas à rendre le baiser, Natsuki resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son amie. Nos deux jeunes filles briseront leur baiser à aucun prix.


	9. Chapitre 8

**La révélation**

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne? Il se fait tard, tu sais... » déclara Natsuki qui avait du mal à lâcher la main de la présidente.  
Nos deux amies se trouvaient devant l'entrée du lycée. Après avoir rangé comme à son habitude la bibliothèque sous les regards encourageant de la brune, la louve était bien épuisée. Le temps avait passé plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Désormais, un croissant de lune brillait dans le ciel.  
« Natsuki, mon dortoir n'est pas très loin » répondit simplement Shizuru avec un grand sourire, « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela »  
Rougissant un peu, Natsuki avait honte de son côté protecteur qu'elle venait de découvrir. Mais avec tous les événements récents, il était normal de s'inquiéter. Acceptant malgré tout de laisser partir la brune, notre héroïne ajouta: « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas non plus, me poser des questions à mon sujet? »  
Shizuru s'approcha lentement de son amie, attrapa ses joues entre ses mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« Natsuki m'expliquera tout quand elle sera prête... » souffla-t-elle avant de se reculer.  
Sans plus attendre, cette dernière fit un petit signe de la main avant de partir de son côté. Natsuki quant à elle, resta un instant figée à regarder l'humaine partir au loin.

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter... Mais si je la suis et qu'elle le découvre, elle ne sera sûrement pas contente._

Après un petit instant de réflexion et d'hésitation, Natsuki décida malgré tout de rentrer sagement dans sa chambre. Mai devait certainement l'attendre pour souper. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction de la présidente du conseil des élèves, la louve rentra.  
Derrière, non loin de là où se trouvait nos deux héroïnes, une ombre se terrissait dans les buissons.

Le lendemain matin, notre héroïne se levait d'un pas motivé, pour une fois. Une journée normale et habituelle allait se passer une fois de plus. Comme de coutume, Mai était déjà partie et avait laissé un petit déjeuner pour sa colocataire. Avalant rapidement son repas, Natsuki se disait que pour une fois, elle essayerait d'aller en cours. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires et partit vers le lycée.  
Arrivée devant l'académie de Fuuka, notre louve sentit comme un malaise.

_C'est moi ou ils sont tous et toutes entrain de me mater?!_

Essayant de faire abstraction des regards indiscrets, Natsuki continua son chemin. Mais partout où elle allait, c'était la même chose, elle se sentait dévisagée. Tout en tentant de retenir sa colère, cette dernière voulait atteindre le plus vite que possible sa classe.

_C'est quoi leur problème? Oui, je vais en cours et alors?! C'est rare certes, mais pas la première fois pour autant._

Arrivant en trombe dans sa salle de cours, Natsuki lança furieusement ses affaires sur sa table avant de s'affaler dessus sans retenu, les bras croisés.  
Mai qui remarqua l'arrivée de sa colocataire, s'approcha de cette dernière. Prenant place en face du bureau de celle-ci, elle demanda: « C'est vrai? »  
Ne pouvant plus retenir son agacement, Natsuki répliqua: « Ouais, c'est vrai! »

_Aujourd'hui, je vais en cours et alors?? C'est bien la première fois que tu t'en plains, Mai._

La surprise se dessina sur le visage de la rouquine. Restant un instant silencieuse, elle fixait son amie droit dans les yeux. Ce geste fit rougir notre héroïne qui n'aimait pas que l'on la regarde ainsi.  
« Mais... » reprit Mai toujours éberluée, « Depuis quand? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit? »  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut la visage de Natsuki qui fut interrogateur. Mais elle ne put répliquer car Chie s'approcha de leur table avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui ne prévoyait jamais quelque chose de bon d'habitude.  
« Hu, hu, hu » ricana l'arrivante avec des yeux plus qu'effrayants.

_''Hu, hu, hu''? Mais c'est quoi son problème?! Chie, tu es super flippante là, tu sais?_

« Alors? » commença Chie en redressant ses lunettes qui semblaient briller à la lumière du soleil, « Petite cachotière... Tu aurais pu nous le dire quand même »  
Perdant patience, Natsuki se leva brusquement de son siège: « Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille, oui? J'ai pas besoin de vous avertir à chaque fois que je décide d'aller en cours! »  
« Oh! Regardez comment la reine des glaces essaie de changer de conversation » répliqua la commère numéro une de Fuuka d'un ton outré, « Je pensais qu'on était amie »

_Amie? Je n'ai pas d'ami... Sauf Mai, mais là n'est pas la question!_

« Comment ça, je change de conversation, je ne comprends pas » reprit la louve en essayant de calmer sa rage.  
« Et maintenant, elle veut jouer les ignorantes. Classique! » répondit Chie avec un sourire moqueur.  
« Non, Chie... » interrompit Mai qui se leva à son tour, « Je crois que Natsuki ne voit pas du tout de quoi on parle »

_Non, vraiment pas... Donc si vous avez l'amabilité d'éclairer ma lanterne..._

« Tu as entendu la rumeur qui court dans le lycée? » continua la rouquine.  
« Rumeur? Je suis certaine de mes dires, moi! » rajouta Chie avec fierté.  
Natsuki resta un instant silencieuse, dévisageant ses deux interlocutrices: « Non... Je ne vois pas... »  
La cuisinière hors pair et la commère se regardèrent un moment avant de tourner leur tête vers notre héroïne. Après un peu d'hésitation, ce fut la rouquine qui se désigna comme informatrice: « Il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi, toi et... Kaicho-San, vous... sortez ensemble »  
« Hein?! » hoqueta Natsuki sans s'en rendre compte.

_Co-comment cela s'est-il fait savoir? Il n'y avait personne dans la bibliothèque hier soir... Comment aurait-on pu savoir que je sortais avec Shizuru? En fait... Est-ce que je sors avec Shizuru?_

Se torturant intérieurement de question, les deux camarades de la louve la regardèrent curieuses. A l'attente d'une réponse, elles restèrent muettes. Puis soudain, Natsuki courut hors de la classe sans dire un mot de plus.  
« Natsuki, où vas-tu? Les cours vont commencer!! » hurla Mai, mais il était déjà trop tard.

_Il faut que je sache..._

« Fujino-Sama, dîtes-nous que cela n'est qu'un mensonge »

« Cela n'est pas possible! »

« Est-ce vrai, Kaicho-San? »

Les questions jaillissaient de partout. Shizuru se contentait de sourire à son fan-club sans pour autant donner de réponse concrète. La foule était de plus en plus agitée, ce qui n'impressionna pas notre présidente qui restait de marbre.  
Soudain, tous et toutes se turent à l'arrivée de notre héroïne, essoufflée. Les adoratrices de la présidente du conseil des élèves auraient voulu éloigner l'arrivante. Mais elles avaient peur de faire face à la froideur légendaire de la reine des glaces.  
Shizuru s'avança lentement vers son amie. Les gens se poussaient pour laisser passer la brune. A travers cette immense foule, elle n'eut aucune difficulté pour se frayer un passage. Un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, la présidente déclara: « Ara, ma petite Natsuki est toujours essoufflée à chaque fois que je la vois. As-tu si hâte que cela de me voir? »  
Retenant un terrible rougissement, la louve reprenait encore son souffle et ne disait pas encore un mot. Elle regardait la brune s'approcher lentement d'elle encore et encore.  
« Une rumeur dit que Kuga Natsuki et moi-même sortions ensemble » déclara Shizuru en se tournant vers ses auditeurs, souriante, « Je suppose que vous voulez tous une réponse à cela »  
Le publique restait silencieux, mais dans leurs yeux, on pouvait voir leur curiosité, leur envie de savoir. La brune se tourna ensuite vers la louve et souffla discrètement: « Je suppose que toi aussi, tu veux une réponse, vue que tu es là... »  
Sans même avoir le temps de répondre, Shizuru attrapa une nouvelle fois le visage de Natsuki entre ses mains et y déposa un doux baiser sous les cris et les pleures du fan-club. Notre héroïne était surprise et aurait voulu se retirer de l'embrassade, mais elle ne put. Envoûtée par les lèvres de la présidente, elle ne put se retirer de ce baiser.  
Ce redressant délicatement, Shizuru sourit à son publique totalement bouche bée. La louve resta en retrait, dissimulant honteusement ses rougeurs.

_Cette fille ne cessera jamais de me surprendre..._

Ne voulant pas se laisser faire, Natsuki attrapa la main de son amie avant de le tirer vers elle. Dérobant devant les yeux de tous, les lèvres de la belle présidente. Shizuru se retira lentement de l'embrassade avec... une petite pointe de rougeur sur ses joues. A cet instant, les spectateurs ne purent s'empêcher de siffler et de féliciter la scène, touchés par la réaction de leur présidente.  
Satisfaite de son petit effet, Natsuki portait un sourire plus que victorieux.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir la faire rougir ainsi... Elle est encore plus magnifique comme ça._

La brune prit sa petite amie dans ses bras, la bouche près de l'oreille de cette dernière.  
« Tu me le paieras cher, ma petite Natsuki » chuchota-elle doucement.

… _Je suis foutue..._

Mai se tenait devant se spectacle, surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa colocataire, alors si froide et distante, sortirait avec une fille qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu. La présidente des élèves qui plus est! La rouquine sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Certainement parce que désormais, elle ne serait plus la seule et unique amie de la noiraude, se disait-elle sans pour autant en être convaincu.  
Derrière la foule se tenaient Nao et Midori, les bras croisés toutes les deux. Elles avaient elles aussi, assisté à toute la scène depuis le début.  
« On fait quoi maintenant? » demanda la jeune lycan à son enseignante.  
« On fait comme dans le plan... Sans prendre en compte cet événement » répondit cette dernière avec une voix froide.  
« Elle va encore moins apprécier, je le sens... » commenta Nao qui partit en même temps que sa camarade loin de la foule, « Mais les ordres sont les ordres... »


	10. Chapitre 9

**La troisième race**

La soirée avait débutée pendant que nos deux héroïnes se trouvèrent comme à leur habitude dans la bibliothèque. Sans grande surprise, Shizuru sirotait à une table, son délicieux thé. Tandis que Natsuki portait une grosse pile de livre à trier.  
« Dis-moi, est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais espérer avoir ton aide? » demanda la jeune fille en punition à sa surveillante.  
La brune se contenta simplement de sourire avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson. La louve soupira furieusement: « C'est bien ce que je me disais... »  
Continuant son petit travail pénitencier, Natsuki se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la présidente des élèves: « Tu sais, tu devrais regarder pour un métier comme... tyran? »  
Shizuru posa sa tasse sur la table avant de regarder sa nouvelle petite-amie d'un air abattu. Notre héroïne sursauta face à la réaction de la brune. Cette surprise lui fit même faire tomber tous les bouquins qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Pourquoi elle... Rah!_

« Shizuru... » reprit Natsuki d'un voix faible, « Ça t'amuse de me torturer comme ça? »  
La présidente se mit à rire avant d'avouer: « Ce n'est pas drôle. Ma petite Natsuki n'est plus dupe à mes taquineries »  
Puis, Shizuru se leva et se dirigea vers sa bien-aimée. Avec un doux sourire, cette dernière serra sa partenaire contre elle, la tête dans le cou de Natsuki. La poitrine de la brune se posa contre le dos de la louve, ce qui la fit rougir.  
Mais avant que la délinquante ne puisse dire un seul mot, la présidente la devança: « Natsuki est bien bavarde ce soir... Est-ce que tu ne sais simplement pas quand et comment m'expliquer ce que tu es en réalité? »

_On ne se connait que depuis peu, mais... J'ai l'impression qu'elle me connait déjà par cœur._

« Je ne peux rien te cacher » concéda Natsuki qui se tourna afin de voir les yeux rubis en face, « Je suis un lycan... Un loup-garou, si tu préfères »  
« Mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune le soir où je t'ai vu te transformer » commenta la brune en souriant.  
« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent les légendes, tu sais » rétorqua gentiment notre héroïne, amusée.  
« Natsuki est donc immortelle? »  
« Immortelle? Je ne pense pas, non. A vrai dire, nous les lycans, nous vivons beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un être humain »  
« Ara? Et quel âge a donc ma petite Natsuki? Car sur ta fiche scolaire, tu n'as que dix-sept ans pourtant » questionna la présidente en toute curiosité.  
« Je suis bien plus vieille que toi, Shizuru... » répondit Natsuki lorsque soudain, son visage changea vers un ton maussade, « Ne suis-je pas un monstre à tes yeux? »  
Shizuru attrapa délicatement dans ses mains le visage de la rebelle: « Est-ce qu'un monstre aurait un si beau visage? Une peau si douce? Un si beau regard... Et une si belle bouche... »  
Sans plus attendre, la présidente déroba un langoureux baiser à notre héroïne qui ne tarda pas à le lui rendre. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de la brune, Natsuki resserra l'étreinte avec douceur. Pendant ce temps, Shizuru avait glissé ses mains derrière la nuque de la louve.  
Plus rien ne semblait exister autour de nos deux héroïnes. Le décors s'effaçait petit à petit autour d'elles. Sur cette terre, il ne restait plus que ces deux jeunes femmes amoureuses. Le temps s'était arrêté dans leur univers. Aucune n'osait se détacher de l'autre, comme si elles allaient en mourir.  
Les gestes alors doux et gentils devinrent plus agressifs, plus passionnels. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Natsuki désirait posséder entièrement une personne. Les simples mots et paroles ne semblaient plus suffire, il lui fallait plus...

Soudain, un hululement se fit entendre en provenance de la forêt à côté de l'académie. La louve releva instinctivement la tête à l'entente de cet appel. Le visage sérieux, la jeune femme paraissait tendue.  
« Il y a un problème? » demanda Shizuru un peu inquiète par la réaction et son amie.  
« Je dois y aller » déclara subitement notre héroïne.  
« Quoi? » reprit la brune un peu surprise et, il fallait l'avouer, un peu frustrée, « Mais... »  
« S'il te plaît, rentre tout de suite dans ta chambre pour te mettre en sécurité »  
Sur ces derniers mots, Natsuki partit aussi vite que le vent en sautant par la fenêtre sans même demander son reste. Laissant derrière elle, une présidente un peu perdue.

_C'était bien Nao, je la reconnaitrais entre mille... Que se passe-t-il?_

Traversant la forêt le plus rapidement possible, notre héroïne zigzaguait entre les arbres à grande vitesse. Elle suivait l'odeur de ses camarades afin de les retrouver. L'odorat de la louve ne la trompait que rarement et c'était avec certitude qu'elle se rapprochait de sa destination.  
« Nao, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » cria Natsuki lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une louve écarlate.  
L'animal se tourna vers l'arrivante avec un air peu surpris. Attendant sagement que sa camarade se rapproche, Nao restait mystérieusement silencieuse. Cela leva un doute chez notre héroïne qui s'arrêta brutalement.

_Ce n'est pas normal... A quoi joue-t-elle?_

Restant aux aguets, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à notre louve pour repérer une seconde présence dans cette forêt. Là, juste derrière les arbres, une ombre se cachait.  
« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais sors de là, Midori. Je t'ai vu » déclara Natsuki qui tourna son regard vers son enseignante.  
« Choisis simplement de nous suivre et tout se passera bien » annonça celle qui s'était dissimulée dans l'ombre, « Ne nous oblige pas à utiliser la force »  
« Vous suivre? Et où? » reprit la rebelle très méfiante.  
Discrètement, notre héroïne serra ses poings et se mit en position de défense. Elle ne savait pas ce que ses compagnons avaient en tête et elle s'en méfiait. Au moindre mouvement suspect, Natsuki n'hésiterait pas à renvoyer les coups.  
« Duran souhaite ton retour parmi nous, dans notre clan... » expliqua Midori en s'avançant petit à petit vers la jeune fille.  
« Mais pourquoi? » questionna la délinquante, perplexe.  
Cela faisait plus de deux ans que cette dernière avait quitté le clan de son gré. Voulant partir loin de cet univers surnaturel, Natsuki désirait prendre une vie normale comme un être humain. Duran n'avait jamais répliqué contre ce choix. Alors pourquoi maintenant?  
« De nouveaux éléments sont entrés en jeu. On ne peut pas te laisser ici, c'est trop dangereux »  
« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici! Je ne veux plus vivre avec notre clan! Non... Votre clan! » hurla la louve qui se recula à l'approche de ses deux camardes, « Tu veux parler de la horde de vampire en approche? Je le sais déjà... L'odeur du sang sur leurs mains pue jusqu'ici alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Qu'ils viennent, je n'en ai que faire! »

_Il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas... Et encore moins de laisser Shizuru seule..._

« Je pensais bien que tu allais nous dire ça... » murmura l'enseignante en levant son bras droit, « Tu ne nous laisse pas le choix. Nao! »  
Aussi tôt appelée, Nao se mit en position d'attaque et grogna pour dire qu'elle ne rigolerait pas. Natsuki ne voulait pas combattre, pas contre ses anciennes amies. Lentement, elle décida de reculer. Attendant le moment propice pour prendre la fuite, notre héroïne guettait tous les mouvements de ses adversaires.  
Sans plus attendre, l'animal rouge sang se jeta sur sa cible. Natsuki esquiva sur le côté, elle voulut profité de cet événement pour s'éclipser. Mais elle remarquera assez rapidement que derrière, Midori analysait le moindre de ses gestes. Dans tous les cas, l'enseignante d'histoire fera tout pour empêcher la rebelle de prendre la fuite.  
Cependant, notre héroïne n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à un plan d'évasion car son adversaire repassait déjà à l'attaque. Natsuki n'avait donc plus le choix, elle devra combattre pour se tirer de là.  
« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là... » annonça-t-elle lorsque Nao se jeta sur elle.  
Tendant son bras en crochet, elle attrapa la bête à la gorge en plein vol avant de la plaquer à terre. Sans lâcher prise, la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit étrangla son adversaire qui se débattait comme une forcenée. Mais en vain, Natsuki avait une force hors du commun. Midori devait agir et vite, elle s'élança vers le champs de bataille sans plus attendre.  
Lorsque soudain, nous trois amies lycans arrêtèrent de faire le moindre geste. Mais leurs yeux regardaient de tous les côtés. La louve écarlate grogna des plus belles face à cette nouvelle invasion.  
Tout autour de nos louves-garous se trouvait un groupe d'individu. Il était au moins cinq et se rapprochait de plus en plus des trois demoiselles.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? Des vampires?_

Reniflant l'air, Natsuki identifia la race de ces intrus. Surprise, elle se retourna brutalement vers ses amies en criant: « Des humains? C'est quoi cette blague? »  
« Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, on y est pour rien » répliqua Midori en levant ses mains pour clamer son innocence.  
Nao reprit lentement une forme humaine et s'approcha de notre héroïne. Dos à dos avec cette dernière, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge ajouta: « Et ils ne me semblent pas amicaux du tout »  
« Il ne semble surtout pas surpris de t'avoir vue reprendre une forme humaine, ouais... » commenta Natsuki qui essayait d'apercevoir ses assaillants.  
« Je vois... » marmonna Midori qui rejoignit ses deux amies, « J'en avais entendu parlé, mais je ne pensais pas cela vraiment... possible... »  
« De quoi parles-tu? » reprit la louve un peu perplexe.  
La seul chose que notre héroïne pouvait voir dans ces ténèbres, fut un petit objet qui brillait à la lumière de la lune.

_Une... Une croix?_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Crusade**

Natsuki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle se tenait cinq personnes habillées en prêtre ou en nonne. Ils tendaient tous leurs croix divines en direction des trois loups-garou. Les lycanthropes durent battre légèrement en retraite. Elles ne savaient pas ce que ces étrangers représentaient et encore moins ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais en tout cas, cela ne semblait pas être quelque chose d'amicale.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » questionna Nao qui sentait son instinct de loup bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle.  
Serrant les crocs, cette dernière devait retenir son envie de mettre en charpie les étrangers. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir piégée ainsi. Quand à Midori, celle-ci gardait un sang froid parfait. Dévisageant un à un chaque individu, elle analysait tranquillement la situation et toutes les options possibles pour se sortir de ce guêpier.  
« Pourquoi ne pas simplement leur demander ce qu'ils nous veulent? » reprit Nao dont les yeux commençaient à virer d'une couleur or, celle de sa forme de louve.  
« Demande leur aussi de prendre le thé, tiens » commenta Natsuki sur un ton irrité, « Ils donnent vraiment l'impression de vouloir parler avec nous... »  
Ce qui inquiétait le plus notre héroïne n'était pas de se retrouver face à ses croyants armés de leurs croix d'argent. Mais plutôt le mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait à l'intérieur d'elle.  
Soudain, l'un des religieux se redressa légèrement en posture décontractée. Tendant le doigt en direction de Natsuki, il annonça: « Donnez-nous la fille et aucun mal ne vous sera fait »  
Systématiquement Midori et Nao s'interposèrent devant leur protégée en montrant les crocs. Elles ne semblaient pas du tout d'accord avec le marché proposé.  
« Pour qui vous prenez-vous? » grogna la crinière rouge, « Que voulez-vous à Natsuki? »  
Cette dernière allait s'élancer sur ses adversaires, mais elle fut retenue par le bras de Midori qui lui barrait la route. Tournant ses yeux jaunes vers son aînée, elle l'interrogeait silencieusement.  
« Ne les sous-estimes pas Nao... Ces mecs ne sont pas n'importe qui » expliqua la plus âgée des trois lycans, « Ce sont des Crusade... »  
« Ce n'est qu'un mythe... » marmonna Natsuki qui ne lâchait pas une seule seconde son regard des nouveaux venus, « Des humains capables de tuer des loups-garou et des vampires. C'est trop risible! »  
D'une certaine manière, notre héroïne ne croyait pas vraiment à ses propres paroles. Quelques choses chez ces Crusade la mettait mal à l'aise. Son instinct de loup lui disait de rester sur ses gardes.  
« Viens avec nous, Kuga Natsuki » reprit le leader d'une voix grave sans la moindre émotion.  
Nao ne tint pas une seconde de plus, elle se jeta directement sur l'humain le plus proche d'elle. C'était une jeune femme dont quelques mèches de cheveux brunes dépassaient de sa coiffe. Son regard d'un bleu pur semblait apeuré, mais elle ne se recula pas pour autant. La nonne était prête à faire face à son assaillante.  
Les yeux de Nao s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut son adversaire: « Sœur Yukariko? »  
Cette surprise rendit la louve rouge inattentive durant quelques secondes ce qui permit à la religieuse de la frapper de sa croix. L'objet en argent s'incrusta dans la peau de la jeune lycéenne. Elle lui brûlait la chair et semblait vouloir réserver le même sort aux os de cette dernière.  
« Je ne voulais pas cela, mon enfant » murmura Yukariko avec une expression triste sur le visage, « Que Dieu ait pitié de toi... »

Le hurlement de douleur de leur camarade glacèrent le sang de Natsuki et de Midori. Ce fut notre héroïne qui réagit la première. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, elle rejoignit son amie avant de la tirer de force loin de sa tortionnaire. La professeur d'histoire s'empressa de s'interposer entre ses élèves et les cinq individus.  
« Vampires et loups-garou... Vous êtes une abomination sur terre » commenta l'un des prêtres en fronçant furieusement des sourcils, « Créatures de Satan! Nous allons vous purifier de votre malédiction »  
« Nous purifier? » répéta Midori un peu irritée, « Vous voulez plutôt dire nous tuer, non? »  
« Dieu aura peut-être pitié de vos âmes » confessa le leader qui releva son doigt en direction de Natsuki, « Viens avec nous et nous laisserons partir tes amies pour cette fois »  
« Et pourquoi vous suivrais-je? Vous n'êtes que cinq contre trois lycans » rétorqua notre héroïne, relevant lentement Nao qui semblait revenir à elle, « Et vous n'êtes que de simples humains »  
« Ne sous-estime pas les créatures de Dieu » ajouta la sœur Yukariko.  
Serrant les dents, Natsuki savait pertinemment que ces gens avaient bien d'autres tours dans leur sac en dehors de leurs croix en argent. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner. C'était une des qualités des lycanthropes ou défauts selon les points de vue, d'avoir autant de fierté.  
« Je pensais bien que vous n'alliez pas nous suivre aussi facilement » soupira le chef des prêtres en sortant un objet de sa poche, « Mais je pense pouvoir vous convaincre avec ceci »  
L'homme laissait pendre au bout de ses deux doigts, une mèche de cheveux.

_Shizuru!_

L'odorat de la louve bleue de la trompait jamais. C'était bel et bien un cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Natsuki pouvait sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Se retenant de ne pas simplement arracher la tête de son interlocuteur, elle tentait de garder sa forme humaine. La colère ou autre forte émotion poussaient souvent les loups-garou à prendre leur forme animale contre leur gré.  
« Où est-elle? » grogna-t-elle en essayant d'articuler le mieux que possible, « Si vous lui avez fait du mal, je vous tuerais tous sans exception »  
Le leader eut un petit sourire satisfait et souffla: « Tu verras bien par toi-même, si tu nous suis bien sagement »  
« Non, Natsuki, ne l'écoute pas! » ordonna Midori qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa protégée, « C'est un piège! »  
« Je le sais très bien! » grogna Natsuki en repoussant le bras de son enseignante, « Mais je ne prendrais pas le risque que Shizuru soit en danger »  
« Es-tu complètement inconsciente ou tu le fais exprès? » cria Nao en attrapant le col de la louve bleue, « Te rends-tu comptes des conséquences, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose? »  
« Je me fiche complètement de ce que peut penser votre meute » répliqua finalement notre héroïne en s'éloignant de ses congénères avant de s'avancer vers les religieux, « Elle est tout ce qui m'importe maintenant »  
« Natsuki... Comment peux-tu dire cela? Depuis combien de temps la connais-tu? » questionna Midori qui semblait complètement dépassée, « Tu es prête à te sacrifier pour une fille qui t'abandonneras dès la première occasion. Alors que nous, nous avons toujours été là pour toi! »  
Natsuki arrêta sa marche, dos à ses anciennes amies, elle jeta un regard neutre par-dessus son épaule.

_La meute ne veut que mon bien, la meute est toujours là pour moi... Ça, c'est la jolie partie de l'histoire. Mais je sais très bien que dans le fond, c'est parce que Duran a besoin de moi. Et mes sentiments dans tout ça?_

« Dîtes à Duran que je ne lui appartiens pas... » annonça simplement Natsuki qui rejoignit ces nouvelles rencontres avant de souffler pour elle-même, « Je ne lui ai jamais appartenu d'ailleurs »  
Lorsque Midori et Nao voulurent se jeter à la poursuite de leur protégée, une étrange barrière invisible les propulsa quelques mètres en arrière. Levant hâtivement le regard, l'enseignante se rendit compte que Yukariko se tenait encore devant elle. Cette dernière était la créatrice du barrage spirituel.  
« Natsuki! Ce n'est qu'une humaine! Es-tu prête à la voir vieillir et mourir devant tes yeux? » hurla Nao à plein poumon en regardant celle qui s'éloignait petit à petit, « Pauvre idiote... »

Notre héroïne suivait sagement ses guides qui l'avaient encerclés. Elle ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant car aux moindres gestes brusques, elle se défendrait.  
Toutes les personnes autour d'elle lui étaient étrangères mis à part Yukariko qui n'était autre que la sœur dans l'église à côté de l'académie. Tous les étudiants la connaissaient et savaient à quel point elle était gentille. Natsuki ne cachait pas sa surprise par rapport à cela.

_Reste calme... Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je retrouve Shizuru._

Notre petit groupe arriva à l'église de Fuuka. Tous les sens de la louve se mirent aux aguets lorsqu'elle sentit l'odorat d'une bonne dizaine d'individus à l'intérieur. Même si ces derniers ne se montraient pas à la lumière, Natsuki savait parfaitement l'emplacement de chacun d'entre eux. Elle fit toutefois semblant de ne pas s'en être rendue compte.  
Soudain, le leader se plaça devant la croix de Jésus et appuya sur un bouton apparemment parfaitement dissimulé dans le bois. Une trappe s'ouvrit au pieds du fils de Dieu en dévoilant un grand passage souterrain.

_Incroyable! Ils étaient là depuis le début et personne ne s'était jamais douté de rien._

Descendant lentement les marches, la louve inspectait attentivement les lieux. Mais son attention fut rapidement attirée par trois odeurs familières dont celle de Shizuru. Une montée d'adrénaline toucha notre héroïne qui essayait de calmer son instinct de loup. Si elle voulait sauver la brune, il allait falloir se la jouer subtile.  
Mais la tâche fut encore plus difficile lorsque Natsuki découvrit Shizuru, poings liés derrière le dos. Avant même qu'elles ne puissent dire un seul mot, Haruka sortit de l'ombre de la pièce accompagnée de Yukino.  
« Kuga Natsuki... » soupira la blonde avec un regard froid, « Je savais que tu étais une délinquante... Mais de là à être une abomination. Tu me déçois encore plus »  
« Comme si je l'avais choisi... » marmonna la louve entre ses dents serrées, « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? »  
« Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions! » hurla brutalement Haruka en tapant du pied, « Mais je vais toutefois te répondre car j'ai pitié de ta personne »

_Rien que ça... Déjà que je ne t'aimais pas ''front large'', je crois que cette conversation va envenimer notre relation._

« Je suis ici, en tant que chef des Crusade, pour montrer à Shizuru à quel point tu es une abomination » expliqua simplement la blonde avec un sourire déjà victorieux, « Il est de mon devoir de protéger les humains des créatures dans ton genre »  
« Suzushiro, je pense que tu te trompes... » intervint calmement la présidente du comité des élèves, « Natsuki ne... »  
« Silence! » cria la blonde en claquant des doigts, « Elle t'a séduite, mais je vais te montrer sa véritable nature »  
Soudain, les cinq personnes qui avaient escortées Natsuki jusque là, s'écartèrent d'elle. Formant toujours un cercle, ils croisèrent leur mains sur leurs croix et commencèrent une incantation. Les paroles religieuses résonnèrent dans toute la pièce dépourvue de fenêtre.  
Une sphère de lumière se forma sous les pieds des prieurs avec Natsuki à son centre. Cette dernière sentit son corps se figer et devenir lourd. Elle avait beau résister de toutes ses forces, elle était irrémédiablement attirée vers le sol. Son genou gauche toucha le sol en premier, puis ce fut sa main du même côté.  
« Cela suffit, Suzushiro » gronda Shizuru avec une pointe de menace dans la voix.  
« Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas montré ce qu'elle est réellement » répondit froidement la blonde qui s'avança dans le cercle à côté de la louve.  
Haruka sortit une grande croix en argent qu'elle avait dissimulée dans son dos. Mais celle-ci était différente car le pied ressemblait à la pointe d'une flèche.

_Mauvais! Il faut absolument que je me dégage de là, sinon..._

Notre héroïne n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'un métal froid lui transperça le peau de son épaule. Une douleur foudroyante parcourut la totalité de son corps. Puis, sa blessure la brûla petit à petit. Natsuki cru qu'elle allait s'évaporer en cendre lorsqu'elle aboya un terrible hurlement mi-humain, mi-loup.  
« Natsuki! » cria Shizuru.  
Voulant rejoindre son amie, elle fut interceptée par Haruka qui sortait du cercle de lumière. La brune n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de regarder sa bien-aimée souffrir. Elle tenta toutefois de se libérer de ses liens. Mais lorsque la blonde lui jeta un regard noir, elle comprit qu'il serait plus sage de rester tranquille pour le moment.  
Natsuki était à genou, les mains par-dessus sa tête qui touchait le sol. Elle aurait voulu mourir tellement la douleur était insupportable. Malheureusement pour la louve, le sort qu'avait lancé les prêtres et les nonnes l'empêchait tout mouvement. Elle ne pouvait donc pas retirer la croix qui trônait sur son épaule.

_Oh, non! A ce rythme, je vais me transformer... Merde, merde, merde! Je... ne..._

Contre son gré, notre héroïne prenait sa forme animale. Et en quelques secondes, l'assemblé se retrouva en face d'une gigantesque louve bleue. Les religieux se reculèrent afin de sortir du cercle magique et posèrent leurs croix sur le sol. A cet instant, le loup-garou put de nouveau se mouvoir et s'empressa de charger vers la personne la plus proche.  
Mais la bête fut bloquée par un mur invisible. Malgré le choc, la louve repartit dans une autre direction pour un nouvel assaut qui se résultat de la même manière que le premier. L'animal ne pouvait quitter le cercle de lumière.  
Shizuru restait là, silence, à regarder son amie qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Elle avait déjà vu une fois Natsuki sous sa forme de louve. Mais dans ses souvenirs, c'était un magnifique animal serein avec un pelage d'une rare beauté. Et là, on ne croirait pas être devant la même personne. Natsuki semblait enragée. Ses yeux d'un vert profond semblaient comme exorbités. La bête ne voulait qu'une chose: dévorer.  
Haruka poussa brutalement la présidente vers le cercle de lumière en déclarant: « Et maintenant, ose me dire que tu n'as pas peur de ce monstre! »  
Shizuru détourna son regard de la chef des Crusade pour le poser sur la louve. La bête se jeta sur cette dernière qui se recula instinctivement même si la barrière la protégeait.  
« Natsuki... » chuchota la brune comme blessée.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Va donc rejoindre ta chérie » se moqua Haruka fière de son travail.  
Cette dernière fit signe aux autres membres de quitter la pièce. Puis jetant un regard à la brune, elle annonça: « Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une abomination. Viens avec nous et oublie ce monstre qui n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à te dévorer »  
Il eut un instant de silence. Puis Shizuru rejoignit Haruka sans dire un mot, sans la moindre expression sur son visage, sans même poser une dernière fois les yeux sur celle qu'elle avait aimée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!


	12. Chapitre 11

**Solitude**

Faisait-il jour ou nuit dehors? Cela, Natsuki n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que le sol en pierre était glacé. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid... Chose bien étrange pour une louve-garou qui avait toujours le corps chaud et qui ne supportait pas la chaleur.  
Notre héroïne pouvait sentir son énergie la quitter petit à petit. D'une minute à l'autre, elle allait s'endormir. Mais allait-elle se réveiller après? Serait-ce donc ici qu'elle vivra ses derniers instants? C'était donc le visage effrayé et horrifié de Shizuru qu'elle aura comme dernier souvenir avant de mourir?

_ La même Shizuru qui me regardait tendrement..._

Natsuki émit un petit gémissement de douleur et de peine. Voilà où elle en était finalement. Où qu'elle soit, elle n'était pas à sa place... Ni chez les lycans, ni chez les êtres humains... Nulle part...  
A ce moment-là, de terribles souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Des choses que notre héroïne auraient préférées laisser dans les ténèbres. Et particulièrement un certain événement...

Enfant, Natsuki n'avait jamais connu ni son père, ni sa mère. Orpheline et seule face à la dureté de la vie, elle fut recueillie par Duran, chef d'une meute de loup-garou. Les parents de notre petite louve étaient des amis proches de celui-ci. C'était pour cela qu'il prit la petite fillette sous son aile.  
Grandissant parmi les siens, Natsuki ne se sentit pas pour autant à sa place. Ses congénères la traitaient avec énormément de respect – peut-être même un peu trop à son goût. Élevée comme une privilégiée, notre héroïne ne fut pas éduquée comme les autres lycans de son âge.  
Se retrouvant ainsi à l'écart, Natsuki apprit à connaître et à aimer la solitude. Peu lui importait en réalité, son attention était particulièrement tournée vers Duran. Ce loup-garou, rien que par son nom, attisait le respect de tous.  
Le chef de la meute, communément appelé Alpha, dirigeait ses congénères. Sa force et sa domination permettaient à Duran de régner sur ses compagnons d'une main de fer. Ce dernier était un modèle pour tous et en particulier pour notre petite Natsuki. Un idéal de droiture et de puissance, voilà l'image qu'elle se faisait de son Alpha et père adoptif. Du moins, c'était comme cela qu'elle le voyait avant un certain événement...

Un soir de pleine lune – soirée où tout loup-garou aimait partir gambader sous leur forme animale – l'agitation commençait à se faire sentir maintenant que le soleil était couché. Ce qui pourrait être un instant de détente et de plaisir pour certains, ne l'étaient pas pour les autres. Certains lycans, maîtrisant encore mal leur bête intérieure, avaient tendance à devenir fous durant cette période du mois. Afin d'éviter que cela ne dégénère, les loups-garou incontrôlables étaient enchaînés ou enfermés dans des cages en argent.  
La plupart du temps, les lycans qui ne maîtrisaient pas leur côté loup, étaient soit des jeunes ou des bâtards. Soit parce qu'étant pas encore assez mature, l'adolescent ou enfant n'avaient pas encore appris à se contrôler. Et pour le cas des bâtards qui étaient les plus courants, s'ils n'y arrivaient pas au bout d'un an, ils n'y arriveront jamais.  
Abordant ses seize ans en âge garou, Natsuki était l'une des rares adolescentes à ne pas se trouver poings et pieds liés ce soir-là. Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle regardait les gens de son petit village caché dans la montagne. Accoudée sur le rebord de la vitre, la tête posée sur sa main, cette dernière soupira d'ennuis.

- Quelque chose t'énerve ?

Sans même se retourner, Natsuki savait parfaitement qui s'adressait à elle. Pas seulement à cause de la voix reconnaissable de Duran, mais elle avait aussi senti son odeur un peu plus tôt dans la demeure.  
Pénétrant lentement dans la pièce, l'Alpha avait le physique d'un vétéran. Abordant visuellement la trentaine, Duran ne semblait pas avoir deux cent ans, bien loin de là. Il avait une carrure d'athlète avec ses muscles saillants. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaquée en arrière, dévoilant son visage dur et carré. Ses yeux perçant était d'un bleu glacial et sa cicatrice qui découpait son sourcil en deux, lui donnait un côté encore plus implacable.

- Rien, répondit sèchement notre héroïne, c'est juste que ce soir sera exactement pareil aux autres jours de pleine lune. Mais ils sont tous agités comme si c'était la première fois.

L'Alpha ricana avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de la louve :

- Il est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses proches. La pleine lune peut te rendre folle à tout moment après tout.  
- Une fois de plus, je sors du lot, c'est ça ? ronchonna Natsuki qui se redressa sur son siège tout en étirant ses bras derrière sa tête.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais. D'ailleurs, tu devrais songer à te préparer pour la balade. N'entends-tu pas le doux chant de la lune ?  
- Ouais ouais...

Connaissant parfaitement sa petite protégée et surtout, son tempérament, Duran sourit en frottant affectueusement la tête de la louve. Cette dernière grogna légèrement.

_ Quand cessera-t-il de me prendre pour une gamine ?_

Tout en se recoiffant, Natsuki regarda s'éloigner son Alpha. Une fois que ce dernier était plus loin, elle se permit un sourire joyeux. Ce loup-garou était vraiment comme un père pour elle. Et d'une certaine manière, elle était fière que celui-ci la considérait comme sa propre fille.  
Ce n'était pas tout cela, mais notre petite héroïne devait commencer à se préparer. Une métamorphose mal calculée pouvait être très douloureuse pour un lycan. Cela pouvait même sonner un individu durant quelques instants. Et en cas de combat contre un vampire, ce dernier ne se gênera pas pour prendre avantage.  
L'attention de notre héroïne fut prise par un vacarme extérieur. S'approchant rapidement de sa fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec, elle inspecta l'origine du bruit.  
Une femme hurlait à plein poumon tandis que son mari tentait en vain de calmer leur fils. Ce pauvre garçon d'une dizaine d'année semblait enragé et se métamorphosait à vue d'œil. Le père de famille essayait d'immobiliser l'enfant, alors que sa femme était horrifiée. Totalement en pleure, cette dernière implorait son fils de se calmer.

_ La lune n'est même encore levée que ça dégénère déjà... En même temps, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, elle n'est pas obligé de beugler comme ça._

Natsuki allait simplement refermer sa fenêtre, mais au même moment, l'incontrôlable garçon avait fini sa métamorphose. La bête enragée s'élança sans le moindre scrupule sur son géniteur qui, surpris, se fit renverser. Les crocs du loup n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du père. Il pouvait sentir l'haleine chaude du canidé lui souffler sur ses joues.  
Ouvrant la gueule, il dévoila ses grandes dents pointues et acérées à sa future victime. Après un battement de cils, le jeune loup-garou fonça avidement sur son géniteur sans la moindre retenue. Mais à l'instant où la bête s'attendait à sentir ses crocs transpercer de la chair, ce fut de l'air qu'il clappa.  
Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du père. Il était complètement pétrifié, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que son fils allait le dévorer, il y avait quelques secondes... Ou bien parce que son fils avait été retenu par la simple poigne d'une jeune fille de seize ans.  
Dans un mouvement désinvolte, Natsuki bascula la bête qui faisait le triple de son poids, au sol. Puis, sans laisser un seul instant de répit à son adversaire, elle entreprit de l'étouffer. Plaquant ses bras autour du cou du loup géant, elle serra si fort que l'air manqua rapidement à l'animal. Après à peine quelques petites secondes, le lycan fou perdit de sa puissance, puis s'évanouit.  
Une fois la situation sécurisée, notre héroïne se redressa gentiment. Sous les regards ébahis des villageois et donc, des autres membres de la meute, Natsuki se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

_ Sont-ils obligés de me dévisager comme ça? Ce n'est pas compliqué de maîtriser un loup qui n'a pas atteint sa forme adulte..._

Retenant un rougissement de rage, la jeune demoiselle s'empressa de se diriger chez elle. Mais quelqu'un lui barra le chemin et cette personne n'était pas forcément celle que notre héroïne aurait voulu croiser.  
Les mains sur le hanche, la poitrine bombée vers l'avant, la femme en face de Natsuki portait un grand sourire. Notre louve savait parfaitement le commentaire qui allait sortir de la bouche de cette dernière, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle entendit:

- On ne pouvait pas en attendre moins de la part d'une pure sang!  
- Tais-toi, Midori! grogna Natsuki qui poussa son interlocutrice hors de son chemin.  
- Bah quoi? A ta place, je m'en sentirai fière.

Notre héroïne se retourna pour répliquer, mais à la dernière minute, elle se retint et continua sa route. Encore quelques pas et elle allait atteindre sa porte.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu renies ta chance, commenta Nao qui était accoudée contre le mur de la demeure de notre louve.  
- Je ne la renie pas! rétorqua Natsuki qui referma la porte derrière.

_ Si cela vous plaît tant d'être différent des autres, je vous offre volontiers ma place!_

Étant l'unique pure sang de sa meute, notre héroïne devait être traitée avec privilège. Duran et les autres villageois n'étaient pas des bâtards, simplement des sangs-mêlés. Enfin, pas tous.  
Un lycan de sang-mêlé possédait quelques parts dans son arbre généalogique au moins un parent humain. Ils n'étaient pas aussi instables que les bâtards, mais n'avait toutefois pas toute la puissance d'un pur sang.  
Le dos posé contre la porte, Natsuki soupira furieusement. Ravalant son cri de rage, elle tentait de calmer lentement sa respiration et son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête.

- Ils n'ont rien contre toi, tu sais, déclara subitement Duran.

Retenant une sursaut de surprise, notre héroïne tenta de dissimuler son inattention. Rare était les fois où celle-ci se laissait surprendre.

- Ce n'est pas de la peur, continua l'Alpha en regardant ses camarades par la fenêtre, ni du dégoût. Mais de l'admiration, Natsuki, de l'admiration. Tu es la fierté et le trésor de notre meute.  
- Mais...  
- C'est aussi parce que tu es l'unique fille et héritière de nos anciens Alpha, tes parents. Ils étaient respectés de tous et forcément, ce respect te revient de droit.  
- Je sais, je sais... marmonna notre héroïne en faisant la moue. Tu me l'as déjà dit une centaine de fois.

Duran ricana gentiment et tourna son regard droit dans les yeux de sa fille adoptive:

- Alors pourquoi ne retiens-tu pas ton importance dans la meute?

Natsuki se contenta simplement de détourner la tête sans dire un mot. De toute manière, elle n'avait rien à répliquer face à cela. Cette réaction provoqua le même geste habituel chez Duran: il s'approcha et frotta affectueusement la tête de la jeune fille. Mais cette fois-ci, la louve retira sa main et fronça les sourcils.

- Quand cesseras-tu de me traiter comme une enfant? demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras. Je viens d'avoir mes seize ans. Donc huitante ans humains!  
- Quand tu m'auras prouvé que tu es devenue une femme, répondit simplement Duran en sortant tranquillement de la demeure. On se retrouve plus tard.

Regardant lentement son modèle s'éloigner, Natsuki prit une décision.

_ Si c'est comme ça... Ce soir, je vais faire mes preuves. Tu ne pourras qu'admettre que je suis assez mature pour me débrouiller seule!_

La lune brillait de mille feux sous les chants des loups qui l'honoraient. Le petit village était perdu dans une forêt de montagne. La meute pouvait avoir libre recours à leur activité comme la chasse, la course effrénée dans les bois et autres. Ici, ils étaient libres d'être eux-même.  
Une petite louve bleue bondit hors d'un buisson. Secouant son pelage, Natsuki s'étira afin de réveiller son corps encore un peu engourdis après sa métamorphose. Le jeune animal ferma les yeux afin de laisser ses autres sens prendre le dessus. Le doux son de la nature accompagné des hululements en chœur de ses congénères. La terre sous ses pattes et griffes encore tiède car la nuit ne faisait que commencer. L'odeur mielleuse du pollen et la sève des arbres. Oui, Natsuki se sentait bien, plus que bien même.  
Mais la jeune louve n'était pas là pour s'amuser, bien au contraire. Ce soir-là, elle avait décider de faire ses preuves face à Duran.

_ Et quelle est la meilleure manière de le lui prouver que de réussir à le surprendre en embuscade?_

Motivée, Natsuki se mit immédiatement en quête de traces visuelles ou olfactives de son Alpha. Son odorat était si fin qu'elle pouvait même savoir qui était passé par ici quelques heures plus tôt. Après quelques minutes d'inspection, la senteur de pins habituelle sur le pelage de Duran vint la chatouiller. Elle avait sa piste!  
Sans plus attendre, elle se mit à la poursuite de son gibier. Avec une agilité hors du commun pour un lycan, notre héroïne se mouvait sans faire le moindre bruit. Pas une seule branche ne se brisait bruyamment sous ses pattes adroites.  
Sa piste la mena plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait cru du village. Mais peut importe, elle connaissait le chemin pour rentrer de toute manière. Il n'était pas rare que notre jeune louve fasse de grandes promenades en compagnie de Duran. Partir à l'aventure ne lui faisait pas peur.  
Arrivée en haut d'une falaise, Natsuki fut surprise de constater que l'odeur qu'elle suivait avait subitement disparue.

_Impossible! Personne ne peut disparaître sans laisser de trace. Pas même Duran!_

Mais notre héroïne avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Tout le long du chemin, elle s'était rendu compte de quatre autres odeurs qui accompagnaient celui de son Alpha. Certainement des lycans qui accompagnaient Duran pendant sa promenade de pleine lune.  
Et contrairement à ce dernier, les accompagnateurs, eux, n'avaient pas réussi à dissimuler entièrement leur senteur. Natsuki pouvait donc continuer de suivre sa piste.  
Soudain, une voix fit redresser les oreilles de notre louve. Cette voix-là, elle le reconnaissait. C'était celle de son père adoptif, sans la moindre hésitation. S'empressant de s'approcher de la source vocale, Natsuki se concentra au maximum afin de dissimuler sa présence. Tout le monde sait que Duran avait des sens très aiguisés.

_Sinon ça ne serait pas lui, l'Alpha pardi!_

Se plaquant sur le sol, Natsuki rampa le plus près possible de l'emplacement présumé des membres de sa meute. A présent, elle pouvait entendre à la perfection la conversation que ces derniers avaient entre eux.

- Alors, Alpha? débuta l'un des lycans. Que comptes-tu faire de la dernière héritière des Kuga?

Natsuki sentit ses poils se hérisser à l'entente de son nom. Instinctivement, elle décida de ne plus bouger et de simplement écouter ce qui se disait.  
Duran ria bruyamment. Ce n'était pas le ricanement habituelle et affectueux qu'il offrait à Natsuki. Non, ce rire avait quelque chose de malsain.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? questionna-t-il avec amusement. Tu veux certainement savoir comment je vais l'exploiter.  
- L'exploiter? s'exclama subitement un autre des lycans avec surprise. Tu veux exploiter ses talents pour le bien de notre meute, c'est cela? Comme conquérir de nouveau territoire...  
- Arracher la tête à ces maudits vampires, continua un membre du petit comité.

Tous rirent en imaginant la scène. Les vampires étaient vraiment les pires ennemis des loups-garous et il y avait de quoi.

- Exploiter ses talents ne voudrait dire qu'être à la merci des caprices de cette enfant, déclara finalement Duran, ce qui fit taire toute l'assemblé.

Un frisson traversa notre héroïne qui retint un hoquet de douleur. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que l'on sache sa présence à ce moment même. Natsuki ne comprenait pas le sentiment de trahison qui l'envahissait lentement. Apparemment, son instinct de louve avait assimilé les choses bien plus vite qu'elle.

- Non, mes chers camarades... reprit Duran d'une voix ferme et pleine de conviction. J'ai des plans bien plus intéressants pour elle.  
- Et c'est quoi? demanda l'un des lycans.  
- Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que cela te permettra d'arracher la tête de millier de vampires.

Les interlocuteurs de l'Alpha gloussèrent d'excitation face à cette idée.

- Quand, Alpha? questionna le plus jeunes des loups présents. Quand pourrais-je jouir de la mort de ces suceurs de sang?  
- Bientôt, déclara calmement Duran, bientôt... J'ai bien attendu toutes ces années pour cela. Un peu plus de temps ne me fera pas de mal. J'ai besoin de la préparer. Et seule ma patience me récompensera.

S'en était trop, Natsuki avait envie de partir. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce que Duran voulait d'elle. En bien ou en mal, elle ne le savait pas...

_ Et si, durant tout ce temps, il ne s'était occupé de moi que dans ce but?_

Sans faire le moindre bruit, notre héroïne s'éclipsa discrètement des lieux sans se retourner. Un cauchemar, voilà comment elle voyait les choses désormais. Son petit monde n'était pas un magnifique rêve depuis le début de son existence. Mais là... Cela virait carrément à l'enfer.  
Courant à pleine vitesse, Natsuki déversait sa colère dans sa course. Sa vitesse accélérait d'une manière hallucinante et elle frôlait à chaque fois des peu les arbres et les buissons. Mais ceci ne semblait pas pouvoir l'arrêter, fonçant droit devant elle, notre héroïne ne pensait plus à rien à part courir. Courir encore et encore.  
La louve ne s'était toutefois pas dirigée vers son village, bien au contraire. Elle était partie dans la direction opposée. Pour quelle destination? Cela, elle ne le savait pas encore.  
Après une dizaine de kilomètres traversée, Natsuki s'interrompit dans sa course effrénée. Une nouvelle envie l'engouffra sauvagement et elle décida de la libérer. Inspirant violemment l'air pure de la nuit, l'oxygène s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Puis, hurlant sa douleur à la lune, le hululement de la jeune lycan déchira le calme de la forêt.  
Après vingt longues minutes à regarder dans le vide, épuisée, notre louve se recroquevilla sur elle-même. La gueule tournée vers son estomac et sa queue cachant son museau. Elle se sentait vraiment seule... Qu'allait-elle faire désormais?

_ Fuguer? ... Non... Duran me retrouvera à coup sûr et adieu ma liberté. Si liberté, il y avait vraiment..._

Non, notre héroïne se devait d'être plus maligne que son Alpha. Il faudrait pouvoir s'éloigner de la meute sans pour autant que cela suscite des soupçons de la part des autres. Et pour cela, Natsuki avait sa petite idée.  
Notre héroïne allait essayer de convaincre Duran de la laisser partir vivre parmi les êtres humains afin de se familiariser avec cet environnement. Ainsi, avait-elle dit, elle pourra posséder plus de maturité et de savoir durant son séjour. Et ce sera en adulte qu'elle reviendra dans la meute, mentit-elle finalement à son Alpha.

_Et voilà où j'en suis après plus d'un an... A pourrir sur un sol glacé et trahie une nouvelle fois..._

Natsuki ne sentait plus son corps. Tout était vague et flou autour d'elle. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait s'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre, notre héroïne tentait de se secouer mentalement à fin de se réveiller, mais en vain. Il ne lui restait pratiquement plus aucune force, plus aucun espoir.  
Pourtant, la louve sentit quelque chose de doux caresser son âme. Une chose qui semblait l'appeler et l'obliger à se rebeller. Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Natsuki comprit immédiatement quelle était cette source d'énergie soudaine.

_ C'est... la pleine lune ce soir?_

Sentant la force de son astre protecteur, la louve se releva maladroitement. Tout en faisant très attention à ne pas retomber au sol, elle se concentrait afin de ne pas se laisser emporter par la fatigue. La respiration du lycan était rugueux et saccadé.  
Avec un effort surhumain, la bête rapprocha sa gueule vers l'objet enfoncé dans son épaule. Se tordant le cou au possible, elle arriva à agripper ses crocs à la croix. Et malgré les brûlures qu'elle ressentait dans la bouche, Natsuki ne relâcha pas sa prise. Elle ravala ses cris de douleur et tira d'un coup sec avec toute la force qui lui restait.  
La souffrance était telle qu'elle aurait cru arracher son épaule. La croix en argent tomba à terre en même temps que le corps lourd du loup. Le souffle rapide, la langue dehors, notre héroïne tentait de maîtriser les maintes émotions qui l'envahissaient. Mais ses efforts n'étaient pas encore récompensés, il fallait désormais qu'elle brise la barrière énergétique des religieux.  
La louve était trop épuisée pour que la régénération lycanthrope fonctionne correctement. Il allait lui falloir des jours de repos. Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici.  
Se redressant une nouvelle fois, Natsuki fonça tête baissée contre la barrière magique en espérant que celle-ci cèdera sous la pression. Mais en vain, notre héroïne fut propulsée au centre du cercle et souffrait comme si elle avait reçu plein de décharges électriques. A peine au sol, la louve se releva pour un prochain assaut. Encore et encore... Mais le résultat restait toujours le même. Notre héroïne ne faisait que s'épuiser encore plus à chaque attaque.  
Natsuki se prépara toutefois pour sa dernière charge. Ses pattes voulaient lâcher sous son poids. Elle voulait vomir ses poumons tellement ces derniers étaient douloureux. Peut-être que simplement s'effondrer et se laisser aller était la meilleure solution après tout. Bien moins fatigante et douloureuse...  
Se recouchant sur le sol, la lycan se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le museau près de son ventre et sa queue qui recouvrait son visage. C'était fini... Elle n'en avait plus la force... Ni même l'envie de continuer de se battre...

- Natsuki?

* * *

J'espère que cette lecture vous aura plus.  
Petit truc: tapez "onigiri's face" sur facebook et venez jeter un coup d'œil sur la page que j'ai créée. Un récapitulatif, une zone de discussion et la présentation de quelques histoires originales de ma part ;)


	13. Chapitre 12

**Ses yeux écarlates**

- Natsuki ?

Cette voix fut comme une caresse pour la louve, mais elle était aussi comme une lance qui transperçait son cœur. N'ouvrant pas les yeux et sans esquisser le moindre geste, Natsuki ne bougea pas d'un poil. Que faisait Shizuru ici ? Cela, elle s'en fichait désormais. Plus rien ne comptait...

_Peut-être est-elle venue pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie... Va-t-en, je t'en prie..._

La lycan lâcha inconsciemment un petit grognement. De toute façon, sous forme animale, Natsuki ne pouvait communiquer qu'avec ses congénères.  
L'odeur de thé que portait toujours la brune sur elle chatouilla les narines de la louve. Combien de fois s'était-elle extasiée de cette saveur dans le cou et le cheveux de Shizuru ? Sentant la présence de cette dernière se rapprocher de plus en plus, agacée, la prisonnière releva la tête dans sa direction. Elle lâcha un terrible grognement menaçant tout en dévoilant ses immenses crocs blancs. Ce signe agressif avait pour but d'effrayer Shizuru afin de la pousser à partir.

- Tu es en colère contre moi, souffla la jeune femme d'un air triste. Je peux tout à fait comprendre.

S'accroupissant près du cercle magique, la brune dut retenir une envie de passer sa main à travers le champ magique. Les genoux contre la poitrine, elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Penchant légèrement la tête vers l'avant, Shizuru fixait Natsuki de ses magnifiques yeux rubis.  
En temps normal, les loups-garous pouvaient percevoir avec une grande facilité, toutes les sentiments d'autrui. Les moindres changements ou mouvements imperceptibles du corps. Ou encore, à l'odeur que secrétait la peau sous certaines émotions. Mais là, Natsuki n'arrivait pas à décrypter le visage de la présidente du conseil des élèves. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lire dans ses yeux. Shizuru était un grand mystère à elle seule. Cette dernière possédait une maîtrise incroyable de son corps et de ses émotions.

- Tes amis sont venues te chercher, chuchota finalement Shizuru après un long silence, toujours d'un visage neutre. Il faut que tu partes, Natsuki.

Que voulait-elle dire par-là ? Midori et Nao ne seraient pas assez idiote pour attaquer seules les Crusades. Même si la plupart des êtres surnaturelles croyaient que ces gens n'étaient qu'un mythe, n'importe qui avait eu vent de leur puissance lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe. Un Crusade seul n'était pas une menace ou presque. Mais une horde de prêtres était une toute autre paire de manches.

- Je veux que tu vives, Natsuki, chuchota imperceptiblement la brune.

Un être humain ordinaire n'aurait pas entendu cette phrase. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la louve qui dévisagea Shizuru tendit qu'elle se relevait délicatement. Elle s'approcha vers l'une des croix déposées tout autour de la lycan. D'un geste désinvolte, elle frappa l'objet du bout du pied. Le champ magique se dissipa immédiatement.  
Comme happée par une force soudaine, comme si ce mur avait empêcher les dons de la lune faire son effet, Natsuki sentir de nouveau l'énergie couler dans ses veines. Pas énormément, mais assez pour qu'elle puisse bondir subitement devant Shizuru.  
Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un cheveux. Droite comme un ''i'', les bras le long du corps, Shizuru lui faisait face, les yeux dans les yeux. Ce qui trahie la jeune femme fut le rythme de sa respiration qui s'était ralentie comme si elle retenait son souffle.

Natsuki allait se détourner de celle qu'elle aimait et fuir. Mais elle s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'elle vit que la présidente levait lentement sa main droite dans sa direction. Instinctivement, la louve baissa légèrement la tête, repliant ses oreilles contre son crâne et se mit à grogner.

- Mère-grand, que vous avez de grands yeux, ricana Shizuru avec un regard doux. C'est pour mieux me voir, non ?

Ses fins petits doigts s'approchèrent lentement de la gueule de l'animal qui ne cessa pas un instant son hostilité. Pétrifiée, Natsuki ne sut quoi faire à cet instant.

- Que vous avez de grandes dents, termina la brune en posant sa main sur la truffe de la louve, puis elle eut un grand sourire. Est-ce que c'est pour mieux me manger ?

Lentement, Shizuru continua de glisser sa main vers la tête de la bête. Guettant le moindre mouvements, la présidente ne quittait pas sa compagne des yeux. Une fois que ses doigts arrivèrent au niveau du cou de la louve, elle gratta affectueusement la zone. Natsuki ne réussit pas à étouffer un grognement d'approbation.  
Face à cette réaction, la jeune femme avança d'un pas. Plaquant à nouveau ses oreilles vers les bas, la lycan observait le moindre geste suspect. Mais ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par ceux de Shizuru qui semblait l'hypnotiser. Natsuki ne comprit pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore fuis les lieux. Qu'attendait-elle vraiment de la lycan?  
Sans même crier gare, la brune se serra contre la louve. Se lovant dans le cou de l'animal, sa joue caressait le doux pelage noir de cette dernière. Sa main droite sentit une croûte dans le poil, certainement la blessure causée par la dague en forme de croix. Le cœur de la bête battait fort et son corps tremblait tout doucement. Natsuki devait être à bout de force.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Nao avait raison, je devrais m'éloigner de Shizuru._

La louve se recula lentement de l'étreinte de la lycéenne. Avant de défier une nouvelle fois son regard couleur sang si envoûtant. Encore une fois, elle n'arriva plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.  
Du remue-ménage se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Réussissant à détourner ses yeux de la brune, Natsuki fixa l'unique sortie du sous-sol. Avec son ouïe fine, elle comprit qu'un combat faisait rage là-haut. Et par les hurlements et grognements qu'elle interceptait, la louve sut que les Crusades combattaient des loups-garous. Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour la lycan que ces créatures n'étaient autres que les membres de sa meute. Un vrai massacre devait avoir lieu au-dessus de leur tête. Surtout que les soirs de pleine lune, les lycanthropes étaient plus des bêtes enragées qu'autre chose.

_Et s'ils s'en prenait à Shizuru en croyant qu'elle fasse partie des Crusades ?_

Cette pensée horrifia Natsuki qui se tourna immédiatement vers la brune. Sans plus attendre, elle poussa cette dernière avec son museau. Et sans plus de cérémonie, la louve souleva son amie qu'elle dirigea vers son dos. Comprenant où voulait en venir Natsuki, Shizuru grimpa sans émettre la moindre objection. Passant ses jambes par-dessus les épaules de la créature, elle frôla malencontreusement la blessure de celle-ci. Natsuki émit un léger couinement de douleur.

- Excuse-moi, fit Shizuru en déplaçant sa jambe. Ça va aller comme ça ?

Natsuki hocha simplement de la tête en guise de réponse. La brune sourit en caressant le haut du crâne de sa compagne. Même si cela lui plaisait, la louve fit un jappement d'impatience.

- D'accord, d'accord, concéda Shizuru qui serra ses mains dans les poils de l'animal. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi de mettre un pantalon pour ce genre de promenade.

Après un léger grognement qui fit rire la brune, la lycan entama sa marche. Lentement, elle s'approcha de la sortie, tous ses sens aux aguets. Malgré sa fatigue, il restait encore assez d'énergie à Natsuki pour fuir les lieux, mais en aucun cas d'affronter qui que ce soit.  
Ne sortant que la tête hors de la cachette secrète, la louve découvrit un terrain de guerre sanglant. Hommes et loups jonchaient le sol par-ci et par-là, d'autres s'affrontaient encore sauvagement. La porte de l'église était grande ouverte, cela évitera à Natsuki de sauter à travers une vitre. Pas que cela ne la dérangea, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas blesser la présidente du conseil des élèves.  
Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Natsuki vit sa cavalière acquiescer. Sans plus attendre, la louve-garou fonça à toute vitesse vers la sortie. Esquivant chaque obstacle avec une agilité déconcertante malgré son état de faiblesse, ses opposants n'avaient même pas le temps de réagir lors de son passage.

- Fujino ! grogna Haruka à plein poumon tout en barrant la grande porte de l'église.

Natsuki dut freiner de toutes ses forces afin de garder une distance de sécurité face à la blonde. Cette dernière irradiait de colère comme à son habitude. Une main sur la hanche, l'autre pointa la présidente du doigt.

- Fujino, éloigne-toi de cette abomination, ordonna-t-elle avec autorité. Tu ne dois pas fricoter avec le démon.  
- Ara, nous ne devant pas parler de la même personne, Suzushiro, répliqua Shizuru avec son sourire qui énervait tant la blonde. Natsuki est un ange, voyons.

La louve fit un jappement assez proche d'un rire après les paroles de sa cavalière.

- Tu fais une grave erreur, menaça Haruka qui se mit en position de défense.  
- C'est toi qui fais une grave erreur, si tu ne t'enlèves pas du chemin, rétorqua doucement la présidente qui jeta un regard vers la louve. Natsuki est loin d'être aussi patiente que moi.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de ton monstre.

La Crusade sortit une dague en forme de croix, identique à celle qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt contre la jeune lycan. Cette dernière se raidit légèrement, prête à attaquer s'il le fallait. Cela, Shizuru le sentit. Relevant le regard sur l'obstacle humain, elle reprit :

- Je t'en prie, laisse-nous passer. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de voir ton sang couler. Et je pense que tes compagnons auront plus besoin de ton aide que toi de nous affronter dans un combat à mort.

_Ne cherche pas à la raisonner et laisse-moi lui arracher la tête ! Depuis le temps que cela me démange._

Haruka réfléchit un instant, jetant des coups d'œil rapide à droite et à gauche. Son équipe était en mauvaise posture depuis l'attaque surprise des lycanthropes. Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme elle l'avait prévu. De toute manière, comment aurait-elle su que Kuga Natsuki, la rebelle irrécupérable de Fuuka était une lycan pur sang ? La blonde avait compris cela que lorsqu'elle avait vu une meute entière de loups se rassembler juste pour un simple membre. Elle comprenait l'importance que Natsuki avait pour eux et ainsi, l'importance de devoir tuer cette louve-garou.

- Je vous laisse partir pour cette fois, déclara Haruka en se retirant du passage. Mais sachez que je vous retrouverai. Je te tuerai Kuga car mon devoir m'en incombe et toi aussi Fujino, pour ta traîtrise envers l'humanité.

Après ces paroles menaçantes, Natsuki passa les portes de l'église, non sans jeter un dernier regard plein de défis à la blonde. Elle l'attendra de pied ferme. Et leur prochaine rencontre sera certainement aussi leur dernière.  
La louve s'éloigna à toute allure de la maison de Dieu. Elle décida de se diriger vers les bois afin d'attirer le moins possible l'attention des étudiants de Fuuka. A cet instant, Natsuki eut une petite pensée pour Mai. Elle allait disparaître sans laisser un seul mot derrière elle. La rouquine sera certainement en colère et morte d'inquiète, mais la lycan n'avait pas trop le choix.  
Zigzagant entre les arbres, Natsuki s'enfonça de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Elle dut ralentir le pas lorsqu'elle sentit ses forces faiblir. La croix en argent l'avait plus affectée qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'argent était le grand point faible du lycanthrope. Pur sang ou pas, les effets étaient toujours aussi dévastateur. Dans le cas de Natsuki, cela avait empêché ses blessures de guérir correctement.

- Laisse-moi descendre, fit Shizuru qui avait remarqué la fatigue de son amie. Je pense qu'à partir d'ici, nous serons tranquille.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à la jeune rebelle, elle aurait préféré garder la brune sur ses épaules pour une éventuelle fuite à venir. Mais dans l'état d'épuisement qu'elle se trouvait, elle n'irait pas bien loin. S'arrêtant finalement, la louve s'accroupit afin de faciliter la descente de sa cavalière.  
Shizuru descendit tranquillement avant de plisser soigneusement sa jupe. Puis elle se tourna vers Natsuki, le regard inquiet. La lycan détourna le regard et reprit la marche, suivie par la présidente.  
La route se fit en silence. Seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres se fit entendre.

_Il faut que je lui trouve un endroit sûr. Et après, je disparaitrai pour toujours de sa vie._

Après une dizaine de minutes, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent sur une grande route. C'était l'endroit idéal pour se séparer. Shizuru pouvait appeler un taxi depuis son portable tandis que Natsuki se fondrait dans la nuit. Comme si la brune avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se tourna vers la louve-garou :

- Tu ne songes tout de même pas à me laisser ici, j'espère.

Le couinement faiblard de Natsuki fit comprendre à la présidente qu'elle avait touché juste. Se jetant dans contre l'animal, la brune entoura ses bras autour du cou de cette dernière.

- Que comptes-tu faire dans ton état ? questionna sévèrement Shizuru en serrant son étreinte. Tu peux à peine te tenir correctement debout. Et tu as quatre pattes pourtant.

La louve voulait répliquer, mais comment ? Elle ne possédait plus la parole. Et reprendre sa forme humaine maintenant, était complètement impossible dans l'état de faiblesse qu'elle se trouvait. Sans compter qu'un lycanthrope se régénérait beaucoup plus vite sous forme animale qu'humaine.  
Natsuki fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque le vent lui annonça l'arrivée d'invités indésirables. Par pur instinct protecteur, elle se plaça entre Shizuru et la forêt. Interloquée, le brune leva le regard vers la pénombre et découvrit que plusieurs yeux brillaient entre les arbres. Des loups. La meute de Natsuki les avait rattrapées.  
Aucun d'entre eux ne sortit de sa sombre cachette, tous sauf un. Un homme aux cheveux noirs plaqué vers l'arrière s'avança vers les deux femmes. Ce dernier avait une carrure impressionnante et le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un jean, appuya encore plus sur l'impression de puissance. Ses muscles saillants étaient sa marque de force. Sa peau lisse luisait sous les rayons de la lune.  
Natsuki se raidit totalement. Pour une raison encore inconnue, elle avait envie de grogner contre son Alpha. Son instinct lui criait qu'un danger était proche. Ravalant ce que son côté loup lui intimait de faire, Natsuki resta sur ses gardes à l'approche du mâle dominant.

- Cela fait un bail que l'on ne sait vu, Natsuki, déclara Duran avec un grand sourire carnassier. C'est ainsi que tu salus à ton Alpha et père adoptif de surcroît.

Restant complètement silencieuse, Shizuru enregistra ses deux informations avec beaucoup de surprise. Jamais Natsuki ne lui avait parlé d'avoir été adoptée. De toute manière, la louve ne parlait jamais de son passé et la présidente ne savait rien d'elle en réalité.

- Tu as assez joué comme ça, reprit sévèrement l'Alpha en croisant ses bras, ce qui fit encore plus saillir ses muscles de la poitrine. Il est temps que tu rentres parmi les tiens. Je t'ai laissé assez de liberté comme ça. Et regarde le résultat, les Crusades t'ont attrapée.

Shizuru sentit son sang bouillir en elle. La possessivité qu'avait cet homme envers Natsuki ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il parlait de la jeune fille comme si elle lui appartenait. Mais bien évidemment, la brune ne laissa rien transparaître. S'approchant doucement de la louve, elle glissa sa main droite dans le pelage noir.  
A cet instant, elle crut voir une lueur de rage dans les yeux de Duran. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être maladivement jalouse. Cet homme n'appréciait guère la proximité que la présidente avait avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa future compagne. Malgré son visage neutre, toute la meute pouvait sentir son aura menaçante. Natsuki le sentit aussi, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'éloigna doucement du contact de son amie. Cela sembla blesser Shizuru qui se contenta de soupirer.

- Natsuki, reprit Duran d'une voix rauque, qui est cette femelle humaine ?

_Dois-je lui dire que Shizuru est ma petite-amie ? Ou était ? D'ailleurs, était-elle toujours ma petite amie ? Quelque soit la réponse, cela ne plaira certainement pas à Duran. Et cela mettrait aussi Shizuru en danger..._

Natsuki aboya doucement vers son Alpha. Shizuru arqua un sourcil, interloquée. Et comme si Duran avait comprit les paroles de la louve, il secoua lentement la tête :

- Une camarade de classe, hein ? Est-ce que tous tes amis humains sont-ils au courant que tu es une lycanthrope ?

La jeune lycan émit un petit gémissement soumis afin de ne pas mettre son supérieur hiérarchique en colère. Derrière lui, la meute restait totalement silencieuse, mais ne ratait pas une seule miette du spectacle.

- Je suis désolé, Natsuki, mais cette petite en sait trop sur nous.

Lorsque Duran fit un pas en avant, la louve se mit immédiatement en position défense et grogna en dévoilant ses crocs. Cet acte de rébellion ne sembla pas du tout plaire au chef de la meute. On pouvait distinguer ses muscles se crisper sous la colère. Ses yeux virèrent vers un jaune intense.

- Tu connais la loi, grogna-t-il d'une voix presque inhumaine. Je ne fais que l'appliquer. Si tu t'y oppose, cela sera considérer comme de la haute trahison.

Malgré la menace, Natsuki ne bougea pas de sa place. Même si cela devait la mettre dans une situation encore pire que dans celle qu'elle se trouvait actuellement, elle protégera Shizuru.

_Après les Crusades, pourquoi pas une meute de loups enragés en plus ? Plus y a de fous, plus on rit._

Duran allait perdre patience. Et l'influence de la pleine lune ne l'aida pas vraiment à se maîtriser. Son visage devint bestial et des poils lui poussaient sur le torse D'une minute à l'autre, il mutera en loup si rien ne venait le calmer. Sa respiration était devenue rauque, rageuse. Les loups de la meute commencèrent à s'agiter. Les émotions de l'Alpha influençait beaucoup sur celles de ses congénères. Et dans quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes allaient se retrouver avec une horde de lycanthropes assoiffés de sang.  
Alors que Duran allait s'élancer sur Natsuki, une voiture arrivant au loin le fit bondir dans l'obscurité. Les deux lycéennes se tournèrent vers les deux phares qui les aveuglèrent. Puis, le véhicule s'arrêta vers elles. C'était une mercedes noire avec des vitres teintées, impossible de voir le conducteur. Mais l'odorat de la louve reconnut immédiatement ce dernier. Voyant que sa compagne s'était légèrement détendue, la brune se pencha vers la vitre.  
Celle-ci se baissa lentement, laissant apparaître un visage bien familier.

- Shizuru ? fit Reito avec surprise. Mais que fais-tu ici en pleine nuit ? Surtout avec le tueur qui rode dans les parages, c'est très dangereux. Et depuis quand as-tu un très gros... chien ?  
- Ara, quelle coïncidence de te voir ici, répondit Shizuru en posant ses mains sur le bord de la vitre. Je faisais une petite promenade nocturne. Et ma fidèle compagne que voici, sera assez persuasive pour que le tueur nous laisse en paix.

Reito secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé. Depuis le temps, il savait parfaitement que la présidente du conseil des élèves n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Cela lui apporterait des ennuies un jour, se disait-il.

- En tant que gentleman et surtout en tant qu'ami, reprit le jeune homme avec une politesse délibérément exagérée, puis-je te proposer de te déposer quelque part ? Je me sentirai plus tranquille de te savoir loin de cette forêt sujette à tant de meurtres.  
- C'est proposé si gentiment, répondit Shizuru qui ouvrit la portière arrière afin que Natsuki puisse grimper à l'intérieur. J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique aux poils.

Reito se contenta simplement de rire à la remarque de la brune. Quand à Natsuki, elle hésita un instant à monter dans le véhicule.

_Cela ne pouvait pas pire que de rester avec une meute de loups enragés._

Sans plus attendre, elle grimpa dans la mercedes. Shizuru fit bien attention de ne pas coincer la queue de sa louve dans la portière avant de la refermer. Puis, elle alla s'installer sur le siège passager. Une fois tout le monde à bord, Reito appuya sur l'accélérateur. Lorsque la voiture démarra, la présidente jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la forêt. Elle pouvait sentir sur elle les dizaines de regards en colère.

- Où est-ce que je te dépose ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Je vais peut-être abuser de ton offre, répondit la brune avec un grand sourire, mais pourrais-tu me déposer à ma résidence secondaire en passant par l'autoroute.

Le garçon dévisagea un instant son interlocutrice avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Il regarda un instant la montre à son poignet avant de dire :

- Pas de problème. Mais pourquoi par l'autoroute ? Cela prolonge le trajet de dix minutes.  
- Cela me permettra de passer un peu plus de temps en ta compagnie, expliqua Shizuru en riant.

Reito comprit qu'il ne tirera pas les vers du nez de la présidente. Quand celle-ci avait des secrets, elle les gardait toujours bien.  
Voyant que son ami ne chercha pas de plus ample explication, la brune en fut ravie. Si elle avait choisi de prolonger la route, c'était tout simplement dans le but de semer la meute. Rien de mieux que l'autoroute. Les voitures roulaient vite et les loups n'auraient aucun endroit pour s'y dissimuler.  
Apercevant l'air satisfait de sa co-pilote, Reito posa amicalement sa main sur la cuisse de cette dernière. Lorsque soudain, il entendit un grognement peu rassurant provenant de l'arrière. Shizuru ria doucement en retirant la main du vice-président.

- Elle est très possessive, expliqua-t-elle avec beaucoup d'amusement.  
- Je vois cela, répondit Reito avec une grimace. Mais dis-moi, Shizuru, si je n'étais pas passé dans le coin. Comment serais-tu rentrée ?  
- Mais à pied, voyons.  
- Je me disais aussi.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Reito était vraiment tombé au bon moment, au bon endroit.  
Durant tout le trajet, Shizuru avait discrètement passé sa main derrière son siège et caressait la tête de Natsuki qui ne s'en plaint pas. Complètement épuisée, elle profitait de ce repos bien mérité.


	14. Chapitre 13

**L'instinct**

Se réveillant gentiment, Natsuki étira délicatement ses pattes. Puis, afin d'enlever les restes de grains du marchand de sable, la louve remua tout son corps. Une fois bien éveillée, le regard émeraude du canidé se tourna vers le ciel. Le soleil se couchait doucement. Apparemment, la lycan avait dormi durant presque une journée entière. Rien de bien étonnant vu dans quel état elle se trouvait la veille.  
Assise sur la terrasse d'une maison japonaise traditionnelle, Natsuki profitait des derniers petits rayons de soleil sur son pelage noir. Même bien reposée, la jeune lycéenne pouvait encore sentir la faiblesse de sa condition. Cela allait apparemment prendre pas mal de temps pour une régénération totale.

_Sûrement à cause de l'argent... Maudit sois-tu, Suzushiro... La prochaine fois, je t'arracherai la tête._

Entendant des pas se rapprocher, Natsuki reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de l'arrivante. Un mélange de thé et d'un parfum dont seule la présidente en avait le secret. Sans bouger de sa place, la louve laissa des bras aimants entourer son cou. Des mains d'une douceur incroyable caressèrent son pelage sombre.  
La louve tourna lentement le regard vers Shizuru. Cette dernière portait un magnifique kimono mauve qui semblait avoir été créé rien que pour elle. Croisant le regard vers perçant de la lycan, la brune offrit un sublime sourire en guise de réponse. Natsuki pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre.

_Rien que pour ce magnifique sourire, je pourrai affronter le monde entier._

Mais la jeune rebelle savait pertinemment que sa compagnie mettait la brune en danger. Que cela soit sa meute ou encore les Crusades, chaque minute que Shizuru passait avec elle, mettait sa vie en jeu.  
Natsuki frotta sa tête contre le cou de la présidente, s'enivrant de sa senteur unique. Comment diable pourrait-elle se passer de cette humaine ? Une humaine... Voilà ce qu'était Fujino Shizuru. Une fragile petite mortelle. Il viendra le jour où cette dernière vieillira et mourra. Si Duran ou les Crusades ne s'en chargeaient pas avant le temps.

- Tu es enfin réveillée, déclara doucement Shizuru en collant son visage contre l'animal. Je commençait à m'inquiéter.

La voix de cette dernière était comme le chant des anges pour la louve. Natsuki émit un petit jappement en guise de réponse. Remuant joyeusement sa queue, elle démontrait à la jeune femme qu'elle était en bonne voie pour son rétablissement. La brune sourit une nouvelle fois, ravie.  
La gestuelle d'un loup-garou pouvait facilement être comprise par un congénère. Mais d'une certaine manière, Shizuru arrivait à interpréter sans grand mal tout ce que la louve tentait de lui communiquer. L'instinct de Natsuki lui disait que cette femme était faite pour elle. Mais sa raison lui rétorquait que par sa nature, cette relation n'était que chimère. Elles ne faisaient pas parties du même monde.

- Dis-moi, reprit Shizuru en extirpant la lycan de ses pensées, quand est-ce que tu penses reprendre une forme humaine ?

La louve-garou secoua lentement de la tête en signe de négation. La brune soupira avec une pointe de déception :

- Je vois. Je suppose que comme dans les livres, un loup-garou se régénère beaucoup plus rapidement sous forme animale.

Posant sa tête sur les jambes de Shizuru, Natsuki couina imperceptiblement. Elle avait largement récupéré assez de force pour se métamorphoser. Mais la jeune lycéenne ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter son amante de face. Car à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait plus répondre par le silence, ni dissimuler les questions qui la tiraillaient. Mais aussi, sous forme humaine, ses convictions s'effondreraient comme un château de carte. Avec des mains, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de caresser la peau de porcelaine de Shizuru. Avec une bouche, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'embrasser les lèvres exquises de Shizuru. Avec la parole, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de clamer son amour pour Shizuru.

_Peut-être devrais-je partir à la nuit tombée..._

La présidente se mit à caresser machinalement sa compagne tout en admirant le jardin devant elle. L'air toujours aussi calme, Shizuru semblait absorbée dans ses propres pensées. La brune pouvait si facilement lire à travers Natsuki, mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas en dire autant dans le cas inverse. La jeune femme était un véritable mystère par moment. Impossible de lire à travers son masque sans expression. Même l'odorat de la louve ne pouvait pas toujours dire ce que ressentait Shizuru.  
Au plus profond de son être, la lycan sentit une grande frustration. Elle aussi voulait connaître sa compagne par cœur, déceler ce que les autres ne pouvaient voir. Elle désirant tant connaître la présidente des élèves, car en y repensant, Natsuki savait que très peu d'elle en dehors du lycée. Peut-être ne le découvrirait-elle jamais...  
Shizuru se redressa lentement en silence. Elle brisa le contact de sa main lorsqu'elle se retira vers l'intérieur de la demeure. Mais avant de disparaître derrière la porte coulissante, la brune souffla :

- Ne me quitte pas, Natsuki...

Ces mots étaient comme un murmure, inaudible pour un être humain normal. Natsuki ne regarda même pas son amie s'éloigner. Son regard fixant vaguement le petit étang qui se trouvait au fond du jardin, elle sentit son cœur de serrer. Même sous forme animale, Shizuru lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

La mâchoire serrée, la louve se leva brutalement. Tournant son regard déterminé vers la trace odorante qu'avait laissée Shizuru, elle sentit ses os la brûler, puis craquer. Dans un miasme de douleur et de magie, Natsuki changea petit à petit de forme. La métamorphose était plus lente et plus douloureuse que de coutume. Cela venait forcément de son état encore faible. Mais la lycan s'en fichait.  
Une fois humaine, et malgré des picotements dans tout son corps, Natsuki partit sans plus attendre dans la maison. Suivant une trajectoire bien définie, elle s'avançait vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide, mais sans précipitation. Et comme elle s'y attendait, Shizuru se trouvait là. Cette dernière était en train de regarder dans le réfrigérateur.  
Ayant entendu l'arrivée de la louve, la brune se retourna. La surprise la frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki sous sa forme humaine.

- Natsuki ?

Sans dire un mot, la jeune rebelle s'avança vers son amie. Puis, prenant délicatement le visage de la présidente entre ses mains, elle l'embrassa sauvagement. Sous le choc, Shizuru restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés.  
Natsuki fit glisser lentement ses doigts derrière la nuque de la brune, pressant encore plus passionnément ses lèvres contre les siennes. La stupeur de la présidente se dissipa rapidement. Shizuru posa ses mains sur la taille de sa partenaire. Avant de titiller cette dernière avec sa langue. La louve grogna de satisfaction et d'impatience. Détachant leur bouche, Natsuki déposa avidement ses lèvres dans le cou de sa bien-aimée.

- J'allais préparer le souper, gémit Shizuru sans trop poser de résistance.  
- J'ai faim, répondit Natsuki qui promenade ses mains ardentes sur le corps de la présidente. Mais mon appétit réclame un mets particulier.

La louve mordilla le cou de sa partenaire. Le corps de la brune se raidit subitement. Se reculant légèrement, elle attrapa le visage de Natsuki entre ses mains. Puis, elle lui répéta :

- J'allais préparer le souper, ma puce.

Déçue et déconcertée, la louve se mordit la lèvre inférieure par frustration. Incapable d'émettre la moindre réplique, elle fixa la brune d'un regard abattu. Remarquant le désappointement de sa partenaire, Shizuru la serra doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa lentement la tête. Malgré la situation, Natsuki se détendit petit à petit face à ce doux contact.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, chuchota la présidente en embrassant le lobe de la louve. Ne précipitons pas les choses.

La lycan émit un petit gémissement résolu. Et de toute manière, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire de telles avances. Elle se recula légèrement, dévoilant sa moue boudeuse. Natsuki croisa ses bras comme à son habitude et grogna :

- T'as de la chance que je meurs de faim.  
- Évite de m'interrompre alors, conclut Shizuru en déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue de son interlocutrice. Je vais devoir aller faire les courses.  
- Laisse-moi t'accompagner alors.

La brune sourit affectivement avant de déposer un autre baiser sur les lèvres de son amie. Et d'un mouvement parfaitement naturelle, elle caressa les cheveux ébènes.

- Tu dois te reposer, déclara finalement Shizuru qui poursuivit immédiatement pour ne pas se faire interrompre. C'est juste à côté. Je n'en n'ai vraiment pas pour longtemps.  
- Si tu le dis, se résigna la louve en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant, moi ?  
- Mmmh... Te reposer ?

Natsuki eut un petit rire. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était aller reprendre des forces ou aller reprendre des forces. Lâchant un petit râlement, les mains dans les poches, la rebelle allait se diriger vers le salon.

- Natsuki ? intervint Shizuru, ce qui fit se retourner la louve. J'aurais une petite question à te poser. Cela me chiffonne depuis un moment déjà.

Surprise, Natsuki attendit patiemment ce qu'allait lui demander sa partenaire. Voyant le visage serein de la présidente des élèves, la lycan n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qui allait s'en suivre.

- Comment cela se fait-il que tu n'es pas nue après ta métamorphose ?  
- Déçue ? taquina la louve avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
- Je dois avouer que cela ne m'aurai pas déplu.

Un nouveau rire sortit de la gorge de Natsuki qui s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte. Voilà encore une particularité qui la rendait différente des siens. Les loups-garous se retrouvaient nus après leur métamorphose. Quoi de plus normal étant donné que leur mutation déchirait les vêtements.

- Certainement un de ces privilèges d'être un pur sang, concéda la louve d'une voix qu'elle se voulait désinvolte. Une sorte de magie m'entoure alors que les autres non. Transformation plus rapide et moins douloureuse, fringuée par magie et tout le tralala.  
- Qu'est-ce vraiment un pur sang ? demanda la brune qui semblait fascinée par le monde dans lequel appartenait son amie.  
- Je t'expliquerai tout cela une autre fois...

Shizuru comprit que la conversation venait de se terminer là. Et elle ne cherchera pas à pousser plus loin tant que Natsuki ne le voudrait pas. Quelque chose semblait mettre cette dernière mal à l'aise. La brune était une personne patiente et elle savait qu'avec cette lycan, elle en aurait besoin.

Assise sur le canapé, Natsuki s'offrait une séance de zapping. A part des émissions de télé-réalité complètement stupides, elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre sous les yeux. De toute manière, son esprit était bien loin de cette pièce. Repensant encore à la scène de la cuisine, la louve sentait la frustration la ronger. Après un long soupir, elle décida d'éteindre la télévision.  
Se redressant, Natsuki enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Les choses étaient paisibles. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ceci était le calme avant la tempête. La jeune fille savait qu'elle avait quasiment touché le fond. Il était désormais impossible de retourner au lycée de Fuuka. Et à tout moment, un membre de sa meute pourrait la retrouver et alerter Duran.  
Natsuki se leva rapidement. Elle sortit dans le jardin, pieds nus. La froideur de la terre la fit frissonner, mais la louve en elle se délecta de cette sensation. Le sentiment d'être en vie. Recroquevillant les orteils, la lycan laissait son instinct se satisfaire du peu de nature qui l'entourait. Le soleil était déjà couché, tandis que la lune s'élevait. Après une grande inspiration, Natsuki s'assit en tailleur, les yeux clos.  
Contrôlant sa respiration, elle se laissa envahir par tous les sons environnants. Le bruit des voitures. L'eau qui coulait dans le petit marais. Le vent caressant les branchages. Puis, il ne resta plus que ses battements de cœur. Chaque choc dans sa poitrine résonnait dans tout son être. Le rythme était serein. Mais les échos grandirent encore et encore jusqu'à se dédoubler en deux sons distincts.  
Ouvrant lentement ses yeux, Natsuki se trouvait dans le noir le plus total. Les battements de cœur faisaient onduler le sols invisibles comme sur une surface aquatique. Toujours assise en tailleur, la lycéenne faisait face à une louve ébène entourée d'une faible aura blanche. L'animal se tenait assise, devant la jeune fille. Ses yeux de prédateurs plongeaient dans celle de Natsuki.

_Cela fait un bail..._

La louve opina du chef. La lycéenne resta un instant silencieuse à regarder son autre ''moi''. Beaucoup de loup-garous se concertaient avec leur second soi, avec leur côté animal. Les gens de sa meute appelait cela : l'instinct. Il se trouvait souvent que celui-ci en savait bien plus sur les sentiments de son autre moitié. Peut-être parce que c'était un spectateur passif ou tout bonnement, parce que c'était l'instinct même.  
Natsuki avait rarement l'habitude de se réunir avec son ''moi'' pour des conseils. Elle avait plutôt recours à ce procédé lorsqu'elle voulait se retrouver avec elle-même, tout simplement. Mais depuis sa trahison avec Duran, la jeune demoiselle avait d'une certaine manière, coupé les liens avec sa moitié animale. Cependant, l'évènement de la veille avait subitement rappelé à Natsuki sa nature qu'elle avait refoulée ces dernières années.

_Tu sais certainement pourquoi je suis ici. Parce que pour tout t'avouer, moi, je ne le sais pas. Tout s'est déroulé tellement vite. La seule certitude que j'ai là, maintenant, c'était qu'il fallait que je te voie._

D'une certaine manière, Natsuki ne s'était pas sentie aussi calme depuis le jour où elle avait quitté la meute. Mais elle se rendit aussi compte que la présence de Shizuru avait le même effet que celle de son ''moi''. La seule raison qui avait obstrué cette révélation, était que la présidente perturbait toujours la rebelle. Mais cela n'était pas un sentiment néfaste, au contraire. Quoique un peu frustrant parfois.  
La louve émit un jappement. Natsuki sursauta intérieurement. Puis elle sentit ses joues chauffer à une vitesse hallucinante. Plaquant ses mains sur ses genoux, cette dernière secoua vivement de la tête.

_Je ne peux pas ! Cela ne fait que quelques semaines que je sors avec elle... Alors de là à faire d'elle ma femelle officielle, c'est de la folie ! En plus, c'est une humaine._

Natsuki voulait demander des conseils à son ''moi''. Pas des idées pour envenimer la situation – si cela était encore possible bien entendu. Croisant les bras, la jeune fille rencontra le regard déterminé de la louve. C'était sans appel, l'animal avait fait son choix et pire encore, elle voulait l'imposer à son hôte.  
Cela, la lycéenne en avait entendu parlé. C'était assez rare chez les lycanthropes que ce soit leur instinct qui choisit le ou la partenaire. En temps normal, le loup-garou tombait amoureux et après être sûr de vouloir s'engager plus loin avec cette personne, il la présentait à son instinct. Ce dernier l'acceptait ou le rejetait. Et dans le deuxième cas, qu'on le veuille ou non, le couple était destiné à se briser irrémédiablement.  
Mais voilà que le second ''moi'' de Natsuki lui imposait Shizuru comme partenaire. Certains disaient même que lorsque cela arrivait, c'était que la personne choisie n'était autre que l'âme sœur. Un sourire ironique se dessina péniblement sur les lèvres la lycan. L'âme sœur était l'être que l'on aimait tout une vie et dans le cas de Natsuki, tout une éternité. Mais le destin lui aurait offert une mortelle comme partenaire.  
Un léger grognement se fit entendre de la gorge de la bête noire. La jeune fille recroquevilla ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sans lâcher le regard de l'animal.

_Jamais je ne lui ferais subir cela. Elle pourrait en mourir et tu le sais. D'ailleurs... Pourquoi voudrait-elle devenir un monstre comme moi ?_

Soudain, une chaleur enveloppa Natsuki. Comme des bras aimants, elle s'enroula autour de ses épaules. Une odeur particulière et si familière émana de nulle part. Les battements de cœur résonnant dans ce monde spirituel, devinrent qu'un. Lentement, comme une trainée de poussière, la louve ébène se dissipa par un vent inexistant.  
Tournant la tête sur sa gauche, la louve-garou se trouvait de nouveau dans le jardin, assise sur la terre. Serrée par l'étreinte de Shizuru, Natsuki ne dit pas un mot. L'idée de faire de la brune _sa_ femelle tournait encore dans son esprit.

- Ton corps est tout chaud alors qu'il fait si froid dehors, confia la brune avec une certaine surprise. Si ce n'est pas toi qui va attraper froid, ça sera moi alors.

Avec un petit sourire, Natsuki se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Glissant lentement sa main derrière la nuque de celle-ci, elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser fut doux, mais passionné. Une odeur étrangère effleura l'odorat de la louve.

_Une odeur de fer... Du sang ?_

Natsuki se recula brutalement. Dévisageant la présidente des élèves, elle chercha l'origine de cette odeur. Était-elle blessée ? Shizuru s'était-elle faite attaquer pendant qu'elle était bêtement assise dans le jardin ?

- Shizuru... débuta la lycan d'une voix légèrement rauque. Tu saignes ?

Les yeux écarlates affichèrent la surprise. Puis, avec un petit sourire, la brune leva son index droit où un petit sparadrap trônait fièrement.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher apparemment, déclara Shizuru comme si elle avouait un crime. Je me suis accidentellement coupée au supermarché. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerai...  
- Dieu merci, tu n'as rien, souffla Natsuki qui serra son amie contre elle. Désormais, tu ne quitteras pas cette maison sans mon escorte. Et je ne prendrais en compte aucune objection.

La présidente rit. Son souffle effleurant la peau du cou de Natsuki. Un frisson la parcourut à ce moment-là.

_Fais-la tienne !_

Refoulant ce que son instinct lui intimait, la louve tenta de dissimuler ses tremblements. Elle pouvait sentir ses crocs s'agrandir légèrement dans sa bouche. Ses yeux devaient certainement être d'un éclat vert très pâle. Tous ces signes montraient que la bête n'était pas loin, que la rebelle risquait de perdre le contrôle.  
Shizuru voulut se retirer, mais la louve-garou resserra son étreinte. Il ne fallait pas que la brune la voit dans cet état. Avalant difficilement une grande bouffée d'air, Natsuki essaya de rentrer la bête dans sa cage. Mais sa moitié semblait bien rebellée ce soir.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la louve se mit à renifler les cheveux de Shizuru. Elle s'enivrait de son parfum avant de descendre ses lèvres dans le cou de cette dernière. Instinctivement, elle lécha cette peau si parfaite du bout de la langue. Natsuki put sentir que la corps de la brune avait frissonné à ce contact. Sentant l'excitation monter en elle, la rebelle glissa ses mains vers le bas du dos de sa partenaire.

- Na-Natsuki ? articula difficilement Shizuru.

Cette dernière posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune avant de l'éloigner subitement. Les bras tendus, la tête baissée et fixant un point invisible sur le sol, Natsuki reprit sa respiration. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi, un peu plus tôt, elle avait aussi eu la même réaction envers sa petite amie. C'était sa louve en elle qui influençait ses actes. Elle poussait la jeune lycan à faire l'amour avec Shizuru pour finalement pouvoir la marquer, la faire sienne. Intérieurement, Natsuki ragea de ne pas avoir discerné cela plus tôt.

_Louve... Il est encore trop tôt... Calme-toi, elle sera mienne. Elle sera notre, je te le promets. Alors, je t'en prie..._

Marquer une personne n'était pas une chose anodine. Plus qu'un mariage, le loup-garou clamait par ce symbole ce qui lui appartenait. Une fois Shizuru marquée, tous les lycanthropes pourraient sentir qu'elle était la femelle de Natsuki. Et même qu'à ce qu'on racontait, même les vampires pouvait le sentir. C'était une marque à vie !  
Soudain, la louve sentit ses muscles se détendre. Sa respiration enfin calme, elle releva lentement la tête pour croiser le regard rubis. Un faible sourire aux lèvres, elle ne savait pas quoi dire à la brune. Cette dernière la fixait d'un air dubitatif. La pauvre ne devait pas comprendre grand chose de la situation.

- Encore un truc de loup-garou, je suppose, déclara Shizuru en feignant l'agacement. Vais-je m'y habituer un jour ?  
- Désolée, s'excusa Natsuki avec un petit rire timide.

Secouant lentement de la tête, la présidente des élèves soupira légèrement avant de poser sa main contre la joue de sa bien-aimée :

- Je t'aime, Natsuki.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Fin du voyage**

La résidence secondaire des Fujino se trouvait légèrement à l'écart de la ville. Trônant tout en haut d'une colline, elle était dissimulée derrière une petite forêt peu dense. La propriété s'étendait à une dizaine d'hectares. Et dans cette nuit paisible, une ombre rôdait furtivement. Brisant cette sérénité, des brindilles craquaient sous chaque pas. La respiration rapide et haletante, une louve filait à toute allure dans les bois.  
Même si la lune n'était plus pleine comme c'était le cas quelques jours plus tôt, Natsuki pouvait encore ressentir les résidus de son pouvoir. Ce faible appel lunaire poussait la jeune fille à courir dans bois, libérant sa louve de ses entraves. Cette activité se faisait en temps normal avec la meute, mais la lycan n'y pensait pas à cet instant précis. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le vent sur sa gueule. La dépense physique de se lancer fugacement dans la forêt. Un vrai bonheur !  
La lycan devait restreindre son envie de hululer à la lune, chanter à son honneur. Car malgré tout, elle devait rester discrète. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Shizuru et elle étaient en cavale depuis trois jours maintenant. Pour le moment, elles étaient en sécurité dans la demeure des Fujino, mais pendant combien de temps ? Si la meute était assez maligne, ils commenceraient à chercher où habitait la famille de la brune. Même si la présidente lui avait assuré qu'il était impossible de trouver cette propriété en fouillant la paperasse.  
Il se faisait tard, Natsuki décida de faire demi-tour. Sinon, Shizuru allait certainement s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Avec regret, la louve rebroussa chemin. Dans la nuit sombre, elle se dirigeait vers la petite lumière chaleureuse qui émanait faiblement à travers les bois.  
Tout en courant à pleine vitesse, la louve-garou ne cessait de penser à l'avenir. Qu'allait-elle faire désormais ? Devait-elle fuir toute sa vie durant ? Vivre chaque jour, la peur au ventre à se demander si on allait les trouver ou pas ?

_Sans parler de Shizuru... J'ai promis à mon instinct de la faire mienne..._

Après avoir quitté sa meute pour la toute première fois, Natsuki avait imaginé la vie beaucoup plus simple, beaucoup plus paisible. La voilà poursuivit par deux clans qui voulaient soit sa mort, soit ses pouvoirs. Ajouté à cela une âme sœur humaine et surtout, mortelle. La petite rebelle pensait avoir touché le fond.  
Mais elle rétracta immédiatement cette pensée lorsqu'elle s'interrompit brutalement durant sa course. Relevant le museau, Natsuki huma l'air avant d'émettre un léger grognement. Elle avait parler trop vite apparemment. Il y avait des visiteurs... Et leur odeur n'avait rien d'humain.

_Vampires..._

La question était : devait-elle rapidement rejoindre Shizuru afin de la protéger ? Ou alors intercepter les intrus avant qu'ils ne puissent se rendre compte de l'existence de la brune ?  
Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Natsuki opta pour la deuxième option. Sans plus attendre, elle fonça vers les vampires. Leur odeur était reconnaissable parmi tous. La mort mêlée à du sang, impossible de les rater. Intérieurement, la louve se maudit d'avoir oublié ce petit détail, mais pas des moindres, les vampires. Crusade, lycans et... vampires. Avec cela, la jeune fille avait tiré le gros lot.  
Devant l'odeur pestilentielle que le vent rapportait au narine de la louve, cette dernière pouvait estimer six ou sept ennemis, si ce n'était plus. Qu'est-ce qu'une horde de vampires pouvaient bien faire dans le coin ? Cela était mauvais signe... Et seule, Natsuki ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir y faire face.

Posant un pas sur la propriété des Fujino, un homme leva la tête en direction de la demeure qui était dissimulée par les arbres. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage à glacer le sang. Autour de lui, rôdaient plusieurs vampires aux yeux ensanglantés. Ils étaient tous en phase terminale à juger par leur aspect démoniaque.

- Trouvez-la et tuez-la, ordonna l'homme qui claqua des doigts.

Le signal lancé, la horde s'élança vers l'étendu d'arbres en un fragment de secondes. Malgré leur état de frénésie, les vampires étaient aussi agiles que des félins. Ils avançaient dans les bois aussi silencieux que la nuit elle-même.  
Le chef de cette essaim de fous ne bougea pas de sa position. Croisant les bras, il semblait attendre que ses petits sbires lui rapporte la tête qu'il désirait, sur un plateau.

_L'ennemi s'est dispersé ! Cela va compliquer la donne..._

Quelle direction prendre désormais ? Lâchant un grognement de colère, Natsuki se dirigea automatiquement vers l'odeur la plus proche. Si elle était assez rapide, aucun de ces suceurs de sang ne pourront atteindre la maison. Accélérant la cadence, la louve savait que chaque seconde était précieuse.  
Rapidement, Natsuki se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un vampire. Ce dernier salivait comme un dingue devant un repas qu'il n'avait pas eu droit depuis des mois. Malgré sa stupéfaction de voir un bâtard en phase terminale, la louve ne s'interrompit pas dans sa course. Sans plus attendre, elle sauta à la gorge de son ennemi. Ce dernier, ne l'ayant pas vu venir, ne put se défendre. En un quart de secondes, la tête du vampire se décrocha du reste de son corps. A peine un adversaire achevé, la louve repartit immédiatement en chasse.

Deux autres individus apparurent dans le champ de vision de la prédatrice. La prochaine victime était une femme échevelée. Le visage empreint de folie, elle fixa avidement la louve qui se dirigeait vers elle. Lâchant un hurlement strident et inhumain, la vampire criait à plein poumon. Ayant l'ouïe extrêmement fine, Natsuki ne put que grimacer et s'arrêter subitement. Ses tympans souffraient douloureusement.  
N'étant pas sortie à temps de sa stupeur, la jeune fille fut frappée de plein fouet par le second vampire. L'homme, se trouvant au-dessus de la lycan, se mit à lacérer frénétiquement son adversaire. Gémissant de douleur, Natsuki se débattit afin de déséquilibrer son adversaire avant de le propulser à un mètre d'elle. De nouveau sur ses pattes, la louve-garou allait se jeter sur son assaillant, mais de nouveau, un cri strident l'assourdit.  
La tête de la louve se fit brouillon. Se secouant afin de reprendre ses esprits, Natsuki sentit une terrible migraine se pointer. Mais elle se rendit aussi compte que l'homme qui était en mauvaise posture une minute plus tôt, se tenait debout à présent, prêt à répliquer. Le vampire ne semblait pas être dérangé par les cris stridents de sa congénère.

- Oh, la ferme !

Natsuki se retourna vers cette voix familière. Elle eut juste de temps d'apercevoir Nao qui brisa le cou de la hurleuse. L'arrivante arracha ensuite le cœur de la vampire afin de l'empêcher de se régénérer. Étant sous forme humaine, la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu avait l'ouïe beaucoup moins sensible que sous son aspect de louve.

- Les remerciements, c'est pour plus tard, déclara Nao lorsqu'elle vit que Natsuki la dévisageait. En voilà d'autres qui arrivent !

Nao n'avait pas tort. Deux autres vampires s'invitèrent à la fête. Rapidement, la louve noire se jeta sur l'homme qui lui avait lacéré les côtes.

_Sans rancune, mon gars ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent !_

Natsuki se jeta sur le torse de son adversaire. Le renversant sur le sol, elle entreprit de creuser la chair de ses griffes acérées. Le vampire hurla d'une voix enrouée par la souffrance. Puis, il se tut lorsque la canidé lui arracha le cœur de sa poitrine. Recrachant l'organe vital, la louve-garou chercha un autre opposant.  
De son côté, Nao tentait de tenir à distance les autres deux vampires. Ces derniers ne lui laisseraient certainement pas le temps de changer de forme. Le lycan était sans défense durant sa métamorphose. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire que c'était leur plus grand point faible.

- Natsuki... C'est quand tu veux, gémit-elle en regardant tour à tour ses ennemis et la louve.

La louve couina légèrement et s'assit bien sagement afin de pouvoir assister au spectacle. Nao grimaça furieusement, dissimulant son outrance. Puis, elle retourna son attention sur les deux individus bien plus dangereux. Reculant doucement, la jeune fille cherchait un échappatoire. Mais elle savait aussi qu'un mouvement brusque de sa part, fera lancer l'assaut des buveurs de sang.

- Bon, ok, ok ! grogna Nao qui se retint de taper du pied. Midori et moi, on se trouvait dans le coin parce qu'on devait te retrouver. A la place, on a sentit cette horde de vampires et on est venue voir ce qui se passait.

_Et du coup, ces puanteurs ambulants m'ont aussi fait repérer... Super !_

- Bon, Natsuki, la meute ne va pas tarder à se ramener, reprit Nao qui se retrouva dos à un arbre. Parce qu'il y a un sacré paquet de morts-vivants dans le coin. Donc si toi et ta copine, vous voulez vous faire la malle... C'est maintenant ou jamais !

La louve redressa subitement des oreilles comme si la situation venait de lui revenir à l'esprit. La canidé se releva et émit un gros aboiement. Les deux vampires se retournèrent, s'attendant à ce que la louve-garou se soit jetée dans leur dos. Mais rien, Natsuki avait disparue. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Nao leur arracha simultanément leur cœur. Lâchant un grand soupir, elle tourna son regard dans la direction qu'avait prise son amie.

S'élançant à toute allure, Natsuki vit enfin la maison se dessiner à l'horizon. Malgré la fatigue, elle ne ralentit pas la cadence, surtout lorsqu'elle sentit que des vampires s'y trouvaient aussi. Se jetant dans la porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte, la louve appréhendait ce qu'elle allait trouver. Ravalant ses craintes, elle pénétra dans la demeure.  
Une effluve de sang se fit sentir dans le salon. Sans plus attendre, la louve s'y dirigea. Le spectacle qui se dévoila devant ses yeux la stupéfia littéralement. Shizuru était là, debout dans la pièce remplie de plusieurs cadavres de vampires. Tous n'avaient plus de cœur dans la poitrine. La brune se tourna vers son amante, tremblante. Aucune tâches de sang s'étaient imprégnées sur la présidente. Serrant ses mains sur la poitrine, elle tenta un faible sourire :

- Midori est là...

Ce fut à cet instant que Natsuki sentit l'odeur de son ancienne enseignante derrière le sang. C'était donc elle qui avait fait tout ce carnage ? Et surtout, qui avait sauvé Shizuru. La pauvre femme devait avoir un sacré courage pour avoir assisté à un tel spectacle.  
La louve noire jappa hâtivement vers la présidente des élèves. Cette dernière comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait et d'un pas hésitant, elle rejoignit la lycan. Puis, elle grimpa doucement sur le dos de l'animal géant. Une fois la brune installée, Natsuki démarra doucement la marche. Tournant la tête vers le raffut qui se trouvait quelques pièces plus loin, elle comprit que Midori était en train de se battre.  
La jeune rebelle aboya fort, signe de remerciement envers sa congénère. Mais lorsque la louve noire allait quitter la demeure, elle entendit son amie lui répondre en retour. Elle lui demandait d'attendre car elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Cette dernière ne put finir son discours, certainement interrompue par ses adversaires.

_Je n'ai pas le temps... Une autre fois, Midori !_

Se tournant vers la sortie, la louve démarra sa course folle tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire tomber sa cavalière. Le vent la prévenait de la direction d'où pouvait provenir les vampires. Natsuki se dirigea donc à l'opposer. Suivant le courant de l'air, elles avaient moins de chance de se faire repérer.  
La lycan sentit les poignes de la brune se resserrer contre son poil. Posant la tête contre son pelage, Shizuru ne semblait pas être dans son état normale. Elle était si silencieuse et son calme feignait une sérénité inexistante. Peut-être bien que le combat contre les vampires était une épreuve plus rude que prévu pour la présidente. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une humaine. Il y avait même pas quelques semaines, cette dernière ne connaissait même pas l'existence des êtres surnaturels.  
Intérieurement, Natsuki rageait de ne pas avoir pu être là pour protéger son amie. Elle aurait pu lui éviter ce spectacle traumatisant. Serrant les crocs, la louve noire accéléra des plus belles. Il fallait se mettre en sécurité. Et une fois cela fait, elle s'occupera exclusivement de Shizuru. Cette décision prise, la lycanthrope se volatilisa dans la nuit sombre.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, au bord d'une plage désertique, les deux rescapées décidèrent de souffler un peu. Pendant que Shizuru était partie se tremper les pieds et admirait le paysage nocturne de la mer, Natsuki reprenait ses forces. Cette dernière avait pratiquement couru durant à peu près une demi-heure. Se couchant dans le sable encore un peu tiède, elle observait la brune qui se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'allons-nous faire désormais ? demanda la présidente.

La louve n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Les voilà désormais sans abri sûr. Il était impossible de retourner chez Shizuru, ni à l'académie Fuuka. Elles pourraient peut-être loger chez des amis, mais cela reviendrait à les mettre potentiellement en danger eux aussi. Si Natsuki avait été la seule dans cette situation, elle aurait tout simplement quitté le pays. Mais pour la brune, c'était différent. Après tout, ici, elle avait sa famille et ses amis.  
Se redressant légèrement, Natsuki entreprit de se métamorphiser en humaine. Ainsi, sous cette forme, elle pourrait discuter avec Shizuru et concevoir un plan valable.

_Tout aurait été tellement plus simple pour toi, si tu ne m'avais pas rencontrée, Shizuru..._

De nouveau avec le corps d'une jeune femme, la lycan étira doucement ses membres encore engourdis. Après avoir gémis comme si elle venait de se réveiller, Natsuki s'assit sur le sable. Genoux contre sa poitrine, elle serra ses bras autour de ses jambes. Levant son regard vers Shizuru, la louve ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement d'émerveillement. La brune était magnifique sous ce ciel étoilé. La mer reflétait légèrement les étoiles, rendant la scène encore plus magique. Malgré tous ses événements, Shizuru était toujours là, avec elle.  
Sentant son cœur battre la chamade, Natsuki réprima le désir de posséder immédiatement la présidente des élèves. Cette femme était son âme sœur. Et de ce fait, elle serait capable de la suivre jusqu'en enfer, la noiraude en était certaine. Et elle en ferait de même, si cela devait arriver.  
D'une certaine manière, c'était très égoïste de la part de Natsuki de vouloir garder son amante dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait pas. La louve aurait tout simplement pu la laisser à l'écart de toutes ces querelles surnaturelles. Loin du danger et avec une vie tout à fait normale. Mais désormais, il lui était impossible de se séparer de Shizuru. Non, la lycanthrope savait qu'elle en mourrait d'en être éloignée.  
Et comme si la brune avait sentit que sa partenaire pensait à elle, elle se retourna et lui offrit un sourire à damner un ange. Natsuki sourit à son tour. Malgré toute l'agitation qui régnait dans son âme, la présidente n'avait qu'un geste à faire et tout semblait si paisible. Le faisait-elle consciemment ?

- A quoi penses-tu ? questionna Shizuru qui sortit de l'eau, ses chaussures à la main.  
- Simplement à toi, mon cœur, répondit Natsuki lorsque son amante s'installa juste à côté d'elle.  
- Ara, n'essayerais-tu pas de me faire rougir ?

La louve rit avant de déposer un doux baiser à la tempe de son amie. Cette dernière se blottit contre sa protectrice. Entourant son bras autour de l'épaule de la brune, Natsuki se sentit étrangement calme. Cela venait forcément de Shizuru qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, arrivait à calmer sa bête intérieure.

- Peut-être devrions-nous prendre un taxi et partir pour une ville voisine, débuta la louve en scrutant l'horizon. Provisoirement, en tout cas. On ne peut pas rester ici pour le moment.  
- Je le sais...  
- Peut-être devrais-tu prévenir ta famille ? D'ailleurs, ils devraient être fous d'inquiétude pour toi, non ?

Shizuru eut un petit rire amère. Doucement, elle blottit son visage contre le cou de sa louve. Son souffle chaud éveilla tous les sens de cette dernière. Déposant un petit baiser contre cette douce chair, la brune reprit :

- Ma famille ne prend pas vraiment souvent de mes nouvelles. Ils ne sont pas très... disons, maternels  
- Je suis désolée...

Resserrant son étreinte, Natsuki reprit doucement, d'une voix emprunt de tristesse :

- Je n'ai pratiquement pas connu mes parents. Ou du moins, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu de famille.  
- Tu m'as moi, désormais, chuchota Shizuru qui attrapa le visage de la lycanthrope entre ses mains. Et je serais toujours là pour toi.

_Si seulement, c'était vrai... Si seulement, je pouvais passer l'éternité à tes côtés._

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le baiser était doux, mais passionné à la fois. Comme si leur survie en dépendant, chacune s'accrochait à l'autre telle à une bouée de sauvetage. Passant délicatement sa main derrière la nuque de la louve, Shizuru l'attira plus fortement contre sa bouche. Ce geste possessif arracha un grondement de satisfaction de la part de la louve qui resserra l'étreinte.  
Ce fut sans surprise que Natsuki sentit sa louve intérieure s'agiter. Cette dernière bondissait sur les grilles de sa cage mentale. Elle réclamait sa liberté. Elle réclamait son due. La noiraude eut beaucoup de mal à contenir la bête. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ne savait pas non plus si elle arriverait à se maîtriser. Elle aussi en voulait plus. La rebelle voulait découvrir Shizuru sous toutes ses coutures. Savourer le goût de sa chaire. Se délecter de ses gémissements.

- Shizuru... grogna difficilement Natsuki qui freinait les ardeurs de son instinct et son propre désir. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir encore bien longtemps, si tu...  
- Alors ne retiens pas, interrompit Shizuru qui mordit malicieusement la lèvres inférieure de sa partenaire.

La louve ne le fit pas répéter deux fois. Sans plus attendre, elle embrassa fougueusement son amante. Sa langue trouva rapidement sa jumelle pour une danse sensuelle. Ses mains descendaient et remontaient le long des courbes de la présidente avec avidité. Malgré toute son impatience, les caresses de Natsuki était douce. La première fois devait être parfaite. Et Shizuru était humaine... Qui sait ce qui arriverait si elle libérait sa louve intérieure.

_Mienne..._

Rien qu'à cette pensée, l'excitation de la lycan décupla encore plus. Ce soir, elle allait la marquer. Sous ce ciel étoilé, elle allait enfin la posséder et montrer aux yeux du monde qu'elle lui appartenait. A elle et à elle seule ! Caressant les cheveux soyeux de Shizuru, Natsuki huma son odeur si particulière.  
Soudain, la noiraude attrapa son amante dans ses bras avant de bondir quelques mètres plus loin, près de l'eau. Plaquant Shizuru derrière son dos, Natsuki émit un grognement peu rassurant.

- Mes excuses, j'ai cassé l'ambiance ? fit la voix rauque et moqueuse de Duran.

L'Apha se tenait là, en face des deux jeunes femmes. Il n'était pas seul, bien évidemment. Sa meute était à ses côtés et commencèrent lentement à encercler leurs proies. Natsuki serra la mâchoire. Contre les vampires, le vent avait été de son côté. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour les loups-garous. La rebelle ne les avait repéré que trop tard.

- C'est terminé les caprices, Natsuki, reprit Duran d'un ton sévère. Tu vas sagement rentrer. Pour ton humaine, je vais être clément. Si elle sait fermer sa bouche, elle vivra. Dans le cas contraire...

Les yeux du dominant se firent menaçant. Il montrait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à ôter la vie de Shizuru, s'il le fallait. Face à cette menace, Natsuki émit un sombre grondement avec sa gorge. Serrant ses poings, elle se mit imperceptiblement sur la pointe de ses pieds. Ainsi, elle était prête à bondir à n'importe quel moment.

- Emparez-vous d'elle, ordonna l'Apha qui fit signe à ses compagnons de s'exécuter.  
- Touchez un seul de ses cheveux et je vous tue, menaça Natsuki dont les yeux étaient devenus d'un émeraude glacial.

Les loups de la meute hésitèrent un instant. Une aura plus qu'effrayante émanait de la louve, comme si cette dernière avait sombré dans la folie. Non, celle-ci était simplement prête à tout pour protéger Shizuru. Également de mourir pour elle. La part humaine donnerait tout pour la brune, mais aussi la part animale. Il suffisait de voir les yeux de la noiraude. Cette couleur surnaturelle n'était que le signe annonciateur que la bête allait bientôt sortir de sa cage spirituelle. Et tous les loups-garous savaient à quel point cette créature était dangereuse une fois libérée. Et si Natsuki voulait prendre ce risque, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible...

- C'est son âme sœur... murmura doucement l'un des lycans. Son instinct l'a choisie et va la défendre jusqu'à la mort !  
- Silence ! hurla Duran qui reposa son regard de prédateur sur les deux femmes en question. C'est impossible...

Cela ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence. Le mâle dominant voyait parfaitement ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Serrant la mâchoire si fort, l'Alpha avait du mal à digérer cette information. Cela changeait la donne d'une manière évidente, Shizuru ne devait pas vivre. Cette dernière nuisait entièrement à ses plans. Elle devait disparaître. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.  
Après quelques secondes d'analyse, Duran soupira imperceptiblement. Natsuki n'avait pas encore marqué sa compagne. Ce qui signifiait que la louve n'était pas officiellement liée. Et donc, lui, il pouvait encore avoir sa chance d'enchaîner son pouvoir à la pure sang. A condition que l'humaine ne vienne pas perturber ses plans.

- Rends-toi bien docilement et l'humaine vivra, reprit-il avec assurance.  
- Tu mens comme tu respires, répliqua Natsuki qui n'avait pas besoin d'user de ses dons de lycanthrope pour repérer le mensonge. Je connais tes plans, Duran. Et je sais que Shizuru perturbe grandement ce projet que tu as pour moi depuis si longtemps.

Malgré sa grande stupéfaction, Duran ne fit rien paraître sur son visage. De marbre, il dévisagea un instant son ancienne disciple qui aurait remué ciel et terre rien que pour attirer son attention autrefois. Où avait-il commis une erreur pour que sa protégée se retourne aussi facilement contre lui ?

- Attrapez-les ! ordonna l'Alpha lorsque toute la meute s'abattit sur les deux femmes.

Libérant la louve de ses entraves, Natsuki sentit une puissance bestiale l'envahir telle une vague. Après avoir lâché les reines, la noiraude n'avait plus le contrôle sur rien. Lentement, son esprit s'embruma avant de s'embrouiller dans un torrent d'émotions et de sensations. Des cris lui vinrent à l'oreille, mais ils semblaient lointain. Doucement, la rebelle sombra dans les ténèbres de sa rage animale.

Ouvrant douloureusement les yeux, Natsuki se sentit atrocement mal. Un terrible maux de tête sévissait. Lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était ligotée contre un poteau en bois.

_Que s'était-il passé ? Où se trouvait-elle désormais ? Et Shizuru ?_

La louve grimaça lorsqu'elle tenta un autre mouvement. Elle devait avoir plusieurs côtes brisés. Se mordant les lèvres à cause de la douleur, la jeune prisonnière tentait de faire de l'ordre dans sa tête. Son calme revenu, elle s'empressa d'aller retrouver son instinct afin que celui-ci l'éclaire sur la situation.  
Sa louve avait une sale mine elle aussi. Natsuki comprit que le combat ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Que croyait-elle de toute façon ? Elle affrontait une meute entière. Croyait-elle vraiment pouvoir prendre le dessus ?  
Regardant tout autour d'elle, la rebelle reconnut les lieux en un fragment de seconde. Elle était dans le repère de la meute, le village éloigné dans la montagne. Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente pour se retrouver ici ?  
Natsuki s'extirpa de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit un visage familier s'approcher d'elle. C'était Midori. Et cette dernière abordait un visage sombre. Arrivant en face de la prisonnière, elle s'accroupit afin d'avoir sa tête au même niveau que celui de son interlocutrice. Restant un instant sans rien dire, l'ancienne enseignante d'histoire se contenta simplement de la dévisager. La louve noire décida de prendre la parole :

- Où est Shizuru ?  
- Tu es dans un sale état, commenta Midori en relevant légèrement le menton de la jeune fille du bout des doigts.

Natsuki secoua brutalement de la tête afin de rompre le contact. Jetant son regard noir dans celui de son ancienne camarade, elle répéta :

- Où est Shizuru ?  
- Croyais-tu vraiment que tu allais pouvoir fuir la meute aussi facilement ?  
- Réponds à ma question, bang sang !  
- Et cela t'avancerait à quoi ? Tu es ligotée, Natsuki. Et tu n'es pas prête d'aller où que ce soit, crois-moi.

La louve noire émit un grognement menaçant. Tentant de se débattre, Natsuki découvrit que c'était des grosses chaînes en acier qui entravaient sa liberté. Son effort vain, elle avait envie de hurler face à son impuissance. Même sa louve intérieure ne lui était d'aucune utilité, cette dernière était complètement éreintée depuis leur dernier affrontement.

- Pourquoi ne l'oublierais-tu pas tout simplement ? murmura Midori qui serra ses bras autour de sa taille. Tu te faciliterais la vie.  
- Shizuru est mon âme sœur ! Comment voudrais-tu que je l'oublie ? Comment peux-tu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, penser que je pourrais vivre sans elle désormais ?

La plus âgée des deux lycans se tut un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Natsuki, après tout, elle n'avait pas encore rencontré son autre moitié. Détournant la tête sur le côté, Midori reprit :

- Il va bien falloir pourtant...  
- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda la rebelle d'une voix tremblante. Midori, je t'en supplie, dis moi où est Shizuru...  
- Elle est en vie... Pour le moment en tout cas.

Natsuki sentit un grand soulagement la submerger. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses larmes se pointer aux coins de ses yeux tellement cette révélation l'allégea.

_Dieux merci, elle est en vie !_

Face à cette réaction, Midori fronça des sourcils. Inspirant lentement, elle attrapa le visage de son ancienne élève afin que cette dernière la regarde dans les yeux. Puis, elle déclara :

- Duran la garde en otage. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il l'a tue, il faudra te lier à lui. Le laisser te marquer de ton plein gré.

Le cœur de Natsuki cessa de battre durant un bref instant qui parut être une éternité.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	16. Chapitre 15

**Derrière le masque**

Natsuki cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Fixant Midori droit dans les yeux, la jeune fille tentait de nier l'évidence, la simple et dure vérité. Elle était prise au piège désormais. Duran allait gagner car si elle voulait sauver Shizuru, elle devait le laisser prendre la victoire. La noiraude devait se lier à l'Alpha. Ce qui signifierait qu'elle...  
Secouant la tête, Natsuki se sentait écœurée par la situation. Mais elle n'allait pas vraiment avoir le choix, malheureusement. Si elle tenait à la vie de son âme sœur, elle devait se plier à la volonté de son ancien chef de meute. Même si pour cela, la louve devait se lier à Duran pour l'éternité.

- Natsuki... reprit Midori.

Cette dernière faillit sursauter à l'appel de son nom. Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait même oublié la présence de sa camarade. Levant lentement la tête vers son interlocutrice, Natsuki croisa un visage à la fois sévère et à la fois accablé. L'enseignante d'histoire soupira légèrement avant de reprendre :

- Écoute... Tu ne peux pas tout avoir, mais sauve au moins ta liberté.  
- Ma... liberté ? cracha Natsuki avec mépris. À quel prix ? La vie de Shizuru ?  
- Écoute-moi ! Shizuru n'est certainement pas ce que tu crois... Elle ne peut pas être ton âme sœur...

Cette déclaration fut comme une gifle à la figure de Natsuki qui serra la mâchoire. Grondant doucement, elle aurait bondi sur son amie, si elle n'avait pas été ligotée ainsi. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible dans l'esprit de la louve. La brune était son autre moitié. Rien ne pourrait aller à l'encontre de ce que le destin lui avait offert comme partenaire. Et si la louve de Natsuki avait sentit en Shizuru qu'elle était son âme sœur... Et bien, elle l'était !  
Soudain, sentant l'aura de l'Alpha se rapprocher d'elles, Midori se tut brutalement et se redressa à la hâte. Le mâle dominant marchait effectivement dans leur direction. La jeune femme pouvait sentir que son ancienne élève était tendue comme un arc. Serrant les poings, elle ne put que recourber docilement la tête à l'approche de son chef.

Duran jeta un regard rude à l'enseignante d'histoire et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait prendre congé. Midori sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la jeune louve désormais. À moins qu'elle ait envie de se faire déchiqueter par son Alpha en un fragment de seconde. À contre cœur, elle s'éloigna de la prisonnière. Le mâle dominant attendit patiemment que sa congénère s'éloigne suffisamment avant de se pencher vers sa captive.  
Lorsque Natsuki croisa son regard victorieux, elle eut envie de vomir. Mais en voyant le visage balafré de Duran ainsi que sa lèvre fendue, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Apparemment, tous mes adversaires ne s'étaient pas sortis indemnes de notre affrontement._

Cependant, la jeune fille ne pouvait mesurer l'étendu des dégâts qu'elle avait pu provoquer chez l'Alpha. Car ce dernier, relié à toute la meute, tirait son pouvoir de ses acolytes et donc, se régénérait bien plus vite qu'à la normale. Dans une ou deux heures à peine, il ne resterait plus aucune marque de bataille sur son corps.

- Pourquoi ce joli sourire ? demanda Duran d'une voix de velours.  
- Je me disais que c'était bien dommage que je ne t'ai pas arraché toute la figure ! répondit Natsuki sans jamais baisser son regard.  
- Tu feras moins la maligne une fois que je te servirais la tête de ton amie sur un plateau.

Les iris de la louve virèrent vers un bleu intense et glacial. Tirant sur ses chaînes, la jeune fille n'avait qu'un seul désir : tuer Duran. Mais malheureusement, ceci lui était impossible à cause de sa situation et de sa condition physique. Satisfait de sa position de puissance, l'Alpha se redressa de toute sa hauteur et croisa fièrement les bras. Narguant sa fille adoptive un instant, il lui offrit un sourire carnassier avant d'ajouter :

- Je suppose que tu es au courant de ce que tu dois faire pour sauver ta belle.

Natsuki ne répondit rien, se contentant simplement de grogner. Cette réponse était amplement suffisante pour le mâle dominant qui ricana de plus belles. Passant les mains derrière son dos, il se tourna vers le ciel étoilé.

- La cérémonie commencera lorsque la lune sera à son zénith. J'aurais préféré un soir de pleine lune, mais... Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix.

Son annonce faite, Duran se retira en jetant un dernier regard à la louve. Natsuki l'observa s'éloigner, sentant l'angoisse l'engouffrer à grands pas. Posant la tête contre le poteau auquel elle était enchaînée, elle referma doucement les paupières. Le souffle calme, la jeune fille s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de son esprit, là où se trouvait sa louve.

.

Une fois dans les ténèbres de son âme, Natsuki laissa son chagrin la submerger. Le cœur serré, elle dissimula son visage entre ses mains. Des larmes de rage et de frustration coulèrent sur ses joues. Assise, genoux contre la poitrine, la jeune fille lâcha un hurlement empli de colère. Mais elle se calma immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit une langue sécher amicalement ses pleurs. Ouvrant lentement son bras droit, Natsuki laissa sa louve intérieure se blottir contre elle.  
Passant la main dans ce pelage sombre et soyeux, la jeune fille se laissa apaiser. Du moins, du peu qu'elle le pouvait car la rage grandissait toujours dans son être.

- Que suis-je censée faire ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée et faible.

La louve plongea son regard dans celui de Natsuki. On y percevait ni colère, ni tristesse, mais de la résignation. La bête savait parfaitement qu'il ne restait qu'un seul choix à prendre. Et tout comme Natsuki, l'animal pensait que la vie de Shizuru était plus importante que tout le reste. Y compris sa propre survie...  
Se redressant légèrement, la jeune fille comprit que sa louve voyait les choses exactement comme elle. Elle discerna parfaitement que sa moitié animale pensait comme elle ! Une fois qu'elles se seront liees à Duran et auront mis Shizuru en sécurité, loin de la meute, elles en finiraient avec leur vie. Il était hors de question d'offrir la moindre satisfaction à ce dernier.  
Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Natsuki serra les poings si forts qu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair. Sa décision était prise désormais...

.

Sentant plusieurs présences autour d'elle, Natsuki ouvrit brutalement les yeux, s'extirpant de son univers intérieur. Deux membres de la meute se tenaient devant elle, tandis qu'une troisième s'acheminait à retirer ses chaînes. Alors qu'une montée d'adrénaline envahissait la louve, l'un des hommes se précipita à déclarer :

- Suis-nous bien docilement jusqu'à Duran, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à ton amie.

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Natsuki qui sentit toute son énergie s'évaporer. Elle se releva avec difficulté, toutes ses articulations lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. Serrant les dents, elle tenta de dissimuler sa position de faiblesse. Prisonnière ou pas, aucun loup-garou ne devait jamais se montrer vulnérable devant les autres. C'était une simple question de survie.  
Maintenant une posture droite, la noiraude suivit ses anciens camarades comme si elle n'avait pas plusieurs côtes fêlées. Lentement, Natsuki marcha à travers le village. Les maisons n'étaient pas illuminées. Toute la petite population devait certainement s'être rassemblée au lieu de la cérémonie. Rien de bien étonnant, leur Alpha allait d'une certaine manière, se marier.

_Oh pitié... Je vais finir par croire que je suis maudite !_

Sa respiration se fit terriblement difficile lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la place centrale du village. C'était un endroit tout à fait particulier. On pouvait y célébrer des mariages ou y exécuter des individus. Ironique d'une certaine façon, car pour Natsuki, elle pensait faire partie des deux événements.  
Au centre de la place, Duran attendait sa future compagne avec un air impatient et excité. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, la noiraude chercha ensuite Shizuru du regard. Mais cette dernière ne se trouvait pas là. Sans s'en rendre compte, Natsuki avait cessé d'avancer. L'un de ses bourreaux la poussa afin qu'elle reprenne la marche jusqu'à l'Alpha.  
Faisant en sorte d'éviter de croiser le regard de celui-ci, la louve commença à se sentir étrangement nerveuse. Tout le monde avait leurs yeux rivés sur elle. Elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, alors là...

La foule se tut subitement, laissant seulement le chant de la nature en guise de bruit de fond. C'était à Duran d'ouvrir la cérémonie et il ne s'en priva pas. Levant les bras vers ses congénères, on aurait dit un gourou qui allait offrir de belles paroles à ses partisans.

- Mes soeurs et mes frères, débuta-t-il d'une voix solennelle. Ce soir sera gravé à jamais dans notre coeur et dans l'histoire de la meute. Ce soir, notre union offrira gloire et prospérité à notre meute. Ce soir, nous allons renaître, mes soeurs et frères !

Alors que la population hurlait en choeur avec enthousiasme, Natsuki parut perplexe. Elle savait déjà que Duran convoitait ses dons de purs sangs. Mais ce qu'il allait faire une fois en possessions de ceux-ci, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et intérieurement, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son instinct lui hurlait de prendre la fuite, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Pas tant que Shizuru serait leur prisonnière.  
Brutalement, Duran saisit le poignet de sa future épouse. Ce geste brusque avait surpris Natsuki qui avait dû ravaler sa rage pour ne pas frapper son ancien Alpha. Au même moment, traversant la foule, deux hommes amenèrent une prisonnière.  
Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de colère.

- Shizuru ! cria Natsuki qui ne pouvait se défaire de la prise de l'Alpha.

Les mains attachées dans le dos, la brune leva le regard vers son amie. Faiblement, elle offrit un magnifique sourire à la brune. Cela fendit le coeur de la lycan qui aurait voulu bondir à sa rescousse. Alors qu'elle fixait désespérément son âme soeur, des doigts rugueux l'attrapa par le menton et l'obligea à tourner la tête.

- C'est moi que tu dois regarder, désormais, intima Duran avec un sourire narquois. Tu es à moi maintenant !

Ravalant ses injures, Natsuki avait envie de vomir. Comment avait-elle pu un jour admirer un homme tel que lui ? Ce dernier était infect et indigne d'être un chef de meute. La louve noire devait se retenir de lui cracher à la figure. Dans son for intérieur, sa bête tournait en rond avec frénésie. Elle aussi désirait mettre ce mâle en charpie.

- Que la cérémonie commence ! déclara Duran sous les applaudissements des siens.

Le coeur de la noiraude bondit brutalement. Elle se recula autant qu'elle put de l'Alpha, mais celui-ci l'attira immédiatement contre lui. Dégoûtée, Natsuki savait parfaitement qu'il était inutile de chercher à se débattre. Mais que comptait réellement faire Duran ? Car pour lier deux loups-garous, il fallait qu'ils...

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Natsuki en repoussant légèrement le visage de son père adoptif.  
- Dois-je te rappeler comment on fait pour se lier l'un à l'autre ? railla Duran d'un air satisfait.  
- Je ne suis pas idiote ! Mais je te rappellerai tout de même que nous sommes sur la place publique.  
- Je suis l'Alpha. Et j'ai décidé de montrer à ma meute que tu m'appartiens.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra de honte. Outrée, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le chef désirait les unir devant le regard de la meute. Natsuki était prête à faire le plus grand des sacrifices pour sauver la vie de Shizuru, mais pas... Pas ainsi ! Elle n'allait pas perdre sa virginité devant des spectateurs.  
Lorsque Duran la souleva pour la déposer sur l'immense stèle en pierre, Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de se débattre. Sans la moindre douceur, le mâle la plaqua sur la roche. Ses côtes lui l'élancèrent douloureusement.

- Non, pitié... gémit Natsuki qui sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.  
- Cela serait plus facile pour toi, si tu te laissais sagement faire, annonça Duran qui plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Détends-toi...

Au contraire, tout le corps de la noiraude se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle répugnant de l'Alpha contre sa peau. Fermant les yeux, elle fit en sorte de penser qu'elle était ailleurs. Non, elle n'était pas là, elle ne devait pas être là. Natsuki était loin de ce village. Elle était avec Shizuru. Oui, avec Shizuru et elles passaient un agréable moment ensemble.

- Non, je veux que tu regardes, grogna Duran en agrippant la chevelure corbeau. Je t'interdis de t'enfuir durant notre lune de miel.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Natsuki, mais elle ne voulait offrir aucune satisfaction à cet homme. Le regard froid, elle le fixait intensément. Imaginant à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête qu'elle le tuait encore et encore des pires façons qui soient. Mais cela n'impressionna pas Duran qui sourit sauvagement avant de légèrement soulever le t-shirt de la jeune fille.  
Alors qu'un silence de mort régnait dans le village, un bruit lourd retentit. Puis, un deuxième. Interloqué, Duran tourna son intention vers la source du son. Au sol, deux de ses congénères baignaient dans leur propre sang. Lorsqu'il comprit que ces derniers avaient eu la gorge tranchée, il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit une aura hostile dans son dos.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient... susurra une voix sensuelle.

L'Alpha se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que Shizuru se tenait derrière lui. Par instinct de survie, il se jeta de l'autre côté de la stèle et fit face à la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait les mains en sang qu'elle léchait délicatement. Son regard vermillon fusillait Duran avec sauvagerie.

- Vampire ! hurla-t-il avec haine et dégoût.

Toute la meute s'agita à cette annonce. Alors que leur chef se jetait sur leur ennemi naturel, Shizuru se dissipa dans l'air. La foule se désorganisa dans une discorde chaotique. Les mères et les enfants partaient se réfugier dans leur foyer tandis que les autres désiraient la tête de la suceuse de sang. Et dans toute ce chahut, Natsuki était encore couchée sur la stèle. Le regard dans la vide, elle n'avait pas saisi la situation.  
Soudain, des mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules et la tira à terre. Posant le dos de Natsuki contre la pierre, Midori découvrit que celle-ci était dans un état de choc. Rapidement, elle donna deux, puis trois baffes à la louve noire afin de la faire revenir sur terre.

- Natsuki, ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser aller ! grommela l'enseignante d'histoire.  
- Qu'est-ce que... Shizuru... marmonna la jeune fille dans la confusion.  
- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire à plusieurs reprises, Natsuki ! Dans la maison, c'était elle... C'était elle qui avait tué tous les vampires ! Elle est comme eux !

Comme si Natsuki venait enfin de réaliser les faits, elle se redressa brutalement. Malgré la douleur de ses côtés, son attention était complètement absorbée par cette révélation. Shizuru était une vampire... Impossible ! Elle l'aurait su à l'odeur. Comment serait-elle passée à côté d'un détail si grossier ? La louve noire voulait hurler aux mensonges, mais elle avait pu sentir l'odeur de la brune tout à l'heure. Un mélange de sang et de mort, la senteur propre d'un vampire.  
Tout autour des deux lycans, les gens couraient de tous les côtés. La meute était à la recherche de Shizuru qui s'était littéralement volatilisée. Même Duran avait détourné son intérêt de Natsuki. Les vampires étaient leurs pires ennemis. Les lycanthropes le sentaient même au fond de leurs tripes. Cela faisait partie de leur instinct de chasser ces créatures de la nuit. D'ailleurs, Midori désirait aussi partir en chasse, mais elle se restreignit afin de sauver sa jeune protégée.

- Il faut que tu bouges, Natsuki ! ordonna-t-elle en tirant celle-ci par le bras. Tu n'as plus de temps à perdre !

Se relevant maladroitement, la noiraude ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle secoua brutalement la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place.

_Midori a raison, il ne faut pas traîner. Les questions seront pour plus tard !_

Sans plus attendre, Natsuki s'empressa de se mêler à la foule. Son regard croisa celui de Duran qui émit un hurlement de rage lorsqu'il la vit disparaître dans la foule. La louve noire était douée pour dissimuler sa présence et son odeur. En même pas quelques minutes, elle serait capable de disparaître. Et connaissant cette capacité, l'Alpha se jeta à la poursuite de l'objet de ses convoitises.  
Mais alors que Duran allait s'élancer vers la louve noire, il entra malencontreusement en collision avec l'un des membres de la meute. En colère, il toisa sévèrement l'individu.

- Désolée, patron, déclara Nao qui fit mine de continuer sa recherche de la vampire.

Lorsque Duran tourna à nouveau le regard là où se trouvait Natsuki, elle n'y était plus. Il hulula un cri de rage qui paralysa toute sa meute qui se tut subitement.

.

Natsuki courait comme une dératée sans même se retourner une seule fois. Elle avait entendu le cri de colère de l'Alpha. Mais elle n'y prêta aucune intention. Son esprit était ébranlé et cette course effrénée était son seul moyen de se défouler. Sans même ralentir le pas, la noiraude muta en louve et ce, même si ses os protestaient.  
Traversant la forêt et les montagnes à une allure titanesque, la lycan ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Non, elle avait l'impression que si elle le faisait, elle allait se faire rattraper par la réalité. Et Natsuki n'était pas encore prête à y faire face. Pas maintenant...

La fatigue se fit sentir dans tous ses membres. La respiration rauque, la gorge de la louve lui brûlait atrocement. Cependant, elle força encore la cadence. Le village était à des kilomètres derrière elle, mais elle voulait aller plus loin. Au bout du monde même, si cela lui était possible !  
Le paysage défilait rapidement devant la lycan. Le vent et la végétation lui foutaient la gueule, mais elle n'en avait cure. La lune était témoin de sa fuite interminable. De sa lumière douce, elle paraissait veiller sur la fuyarde perdue. L'encourageant dans ses efforts de ses enivrants rayons lunaires.

Au bout de deux heures, Natsuki s'écroula brutalement sur le sol, ses pattes l'avaient lâchée. Sa maladresse la fit rouler le long d'une pente. Elle termina sa roulade contre un rocher. Le coup fut violent et la louve eut beaucoup de mal à s'en relever. Mais à peine était-elle à nouveau debout qu'elle s'écrasa encore à terre.  
Le souffle rapide, Natsuki était complètement à bout de forces. Elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Refermant les yeux, elle embrassa amèrement le repos obligatoire que son corps lui imposait. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes avant que ses doutes envahissent son esprit. Doucement, la jeune fille reprit sa forme humaine.  
Dans un effort herculéen, elle se redressa en position assise. Le dos contre la pierre froide, elle profitait du frais pour se calmer.

- Natsuki... souffla une voix familière pour la louve. Il faut que l'on parle.  
- Pas maintenant, Shizuru... gémit Natsuki en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas possible... Je n'en aurais pas la force...  
- Et pourtant, tu m'as laissée te suivre tout ce temps.

Sortant des ténèbres, la brune apparut de nulle part. Toujours aussi belle, Shizuru ne paraissait pas avoir couru le même nombre de kilomètres que son amie. On n'aurait même pas cru qu'à elle seule, elle avait égorgé deux mâles lycanthropes en un fragment de seconde. Lentement, la vampire se rapprocha de la louve.

- Non... grogna Natsuki qui n'arrivait pas à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Tu es mon ennemie, Shizuru. Je suis née pour te tuer, c'est mon instinct !

Sans écouter les menaces de la noiraude, la présidente du conseil des élèves s'accroupit devant la jeune fille. Délicatement, elle entoura le visage de celle-ci entre ses mains. Ses yeux rubis ne lâchèrent pas ceux de Natsuki une seule seconde.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, Natsuki, assura Shizuru en embrassant chastement son amie. Un lycanthrope ne peut pas faire de mal à sa compagne. Surtout pas à son âme soeur...

Les yeux de la lycan s'écarquillèrent au maximum.

_Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Cela signifierait que les vampires aussi auraient..._

Comme ayant lu dans ses pensées, Shizuru sourit chaleureusement. Son regard était tendre et rempli d'amour. Cependant, la louve pouvait aussi y lire la peur, l'appréhension d'un rejet.

- Je l'ai su le jour même où je t'ai aperçue pour la toute première fois, expliqua la brune. Après tant d'années... J'avais perdu l'espoir de te rencontrer un jour.  
- C'est impossible, rétorqua Natsuki avec amertume. Tu es une vampire, je ne devrais pas... Tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir m'aimer !  
- Est-ce que mes mains sont froides, Natsuki ?

Lentement, la louve fit un signe de négation de la tête. Non, le corps de Shizuru était bien loin d'être froid, bien au contraire. Combien de fois s'était-elle gorgée de la chaleur de la brune ? Mais cela était impossible ! Les vampires ne possédaient pas de coeur, ni de sentiments. Tout leur être était glacial. Ils étaient l'incarnation même de la mort.  
Prenant la main de Natsuki dans la sienne, Shizuru la déposa doucement contre sa poitrine. La stupéfaction frappa la lycan qui ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle ressentait sous sa paume. Le coeur de Shizuru battait. Il était vivant !

- C-Comment ? questionna Natsuki qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
- C'est grâce à toi, Natsuki, répondit la vampire en souriant. Je savais que tu étais mon âme soeur, car en te trouvant, la vie s'écoulait à nouveau dans mes veines.  
- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ? Tu es une vampire, j'aurais dû le savoir... Pourquoi me le cacher ?  
- J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction... Tellement peur de te perdre... Alors, j'ai dissimulé mes pouvoirs afin que tu croies que j'étais humaine.

Shizuru porta la main de son amie à ses lèvres. Déposant un long et délicat baiser, elle suppliait pour un pardon. Le coeur de Natsuki se serra. Elles ne faisaient pas parties du même monde à l'époque et pire, désormais, elles faisaient parties de camps opposés.  
Fronçant légèrement des sourcils, la louve noire constata que la brune avait encore dissimulé sa véritable identité. N'importe quel lycan aurait pu la confondre avec une simple humaine.

- Montre-moi ton véritable visage, exigea doucement Natsuki. Ne te cache pas derrière ce masque humain.

Hésitante, Shizuru resta un instant silencieuse. Puis, après une grande inspiration, elle retira son voile protecteur. Rapidement, son aura de prédatrice submergea la louve qui sentit ses poils se hérisser. Mais contre toute attente, sa bête intérieure ne réagit pas brutalement à la proximité de la vampire.

_Shizuru a raison. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Pas à elle..._

- Pur sang, hein ? rit faiblement Natsuki. Je vois qu'on a des points en communs.  
- Je te devais au moins cela pour espérer te mériter, ironisa Shizuru en souriant. Je pense pouvoir trouver d'autres points communs.  
- Comme quoi, par exemple ?  
- Comme le fait que nous soyons toutes les deux des fugitives de nos propres clans...

La louve fit immédiatement le lien entre cette déclaration et l'attaque des vampires à la demeure de Shizuru. Irrémédiablement, des dizaines de questions vinrent à l'esprit de la lycan qui leva son regard interrogateur vers sa partenaire.  
La brune secoua doucement de la tête :

- Plus tard, Natsuki. Et si on s'occupait déjà des problèmes qui nous incombent actuellement ?

De la tristesse se dessina sur le visage de Shizuru, mais cette dernière le dissimula immédiatement derrière son masque de perfection. Sans crier gare, la noiraude passa sa main derrière la nuque de la présidente avant d'attirer sa tête vers la sienne.

- Tu sais parfaitement que tu peux tromper mes yeux, mais pas mon odorat, révéla-t-elle dans un murmure.  
- Ce n'est que récemment que mon corps revit, concéda Shizuru qui sentit son coeur s'emballer. Je ne peux pas encore tout contrôler... Tout est si nouveau pour moi.  
- Ne me cache plus jamais rien, Shizuru...  
- Pardonne-moi...

Les deux filles s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis langoureusement. Chacune s'enivrait de la présence de l'autre. Plus que de simples amantes, elles étaient liées par le destin. Et malgré leur appréhension sur leur condition ou leur futur, elles ne pouvaient réprimer leur désir.  
Chacune se laissait oublier dans l'embrassade. La suite des événements ne sera pas de tout repos et les deux demoiselles le savaient. Mais pour le moment, elles allaient profiter du moment présent, ensemble. Le lendemain n'avait qu'à attendre...


	17. Chapitre 16

**La marque**

Les flammes jaillirent de tous les côtés, comme si les maisons vomissaient littéralement de la braise. Les cris et les pleurs résonnèrent, se mélangeant dans un miasme de plaintes. La raison avait fui et donné sa place à la panique et à la folie. Une vie se faisait faucher par la mort, seconde après seconde.  
Dans cette frénésie sanglante à la puanteur de chairs brûlées, Natsuki se tenait au centre de cette fournaise. Comme un fantôme, sa présence était anodine et n'attira guère l'attention des pauvres personnes qui tentaient de fuir cet enfer. Peut-être étaient-ils trop inquiets pour leur propre vie ? Ou ne la voyaient-ils tout bonnement pas ?  
Plus étrange encore pour la jeune fille était que dans ce crématoire géant, elle ne ressentait pas les morsures de la chaleur. Pire encore, elle avait froid. Tellement froid. Et dans toute cette apocalypse, des pleurs semblaient surplomber tous les autres bruits ambiants, les évinçant littéralement des oreilles de la lycan.

Lentement, comme un automate sans vie, Natsuki s'approcha de la source de ces gémissements plaintifs. Contournant une maison déjà à moitié en cendres, elle découvrit une fillette dans le jardin. Assise dans l'herbe brûlée, le corps meurtri de brûlures et de diverses blessures, elle pleurait et appelait désespérément ses parents. Derrière elle, la demeure menaçait de s'effondrer sur elle d'une minute à l'autre.

- Natsuki ! s'écria une femme qui jaillit hors des flammes ardentes de la maison.

Se retournant brutalement, le cœur de la louve émit un battement de vie. Le premier depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans ce monde torturé. Alors que l'arrivante s'écroula par terre, les jambes littéralement rongées par le feu, la fillette s'élança à la rencontre de cette dernière.

- Maman ! hurla-t-elle en rejoignant la blessée.  
- Non ! rétorqua brutalement la mère en repoussant son enfant. Il faut que tu partes ! Enfuis-toi, Natsuki ! Fuis !

À l'intérieur de la maison en flamme, un cri déchirant d'un homme ayant offert son dernier souffle retentit. Reconnaissant la voix de son mari, la femme hurla sa peine et son désespoir. À nouveau, elle repoussa son enfant loin d'elle, plus violemment. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout perdre. Mais irrémédiablement, la fillette revenait dans les bras de sa mère, incapable de l'abandonner, trop apeurée pour s'en éloigner.

- Natsuki, écoute-moi, reprit la femme dont la voix était devenue rauque à cause de la fumée. Tu es une Kuga, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu dois rester forte. Tu dois vivre, Natsuki, pour ton père et pour moi. Pars ! Et ne te retourne pas !

Complètement terrorisée, la fillette comprit toutefois la lourde responsabilité qui lui incombait désormais : elle était l'unique survivante de son clan. Se relevant fébrilement, ses jambes menaçaient de flancher à tout moment. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. L'enfant, âgée de cinq ans, ne pouvait plus se comporter comme une gamine. La sauvagerie de la vie l'avait englouti avant l'heure, lui imposant son devoir.  
Alors que la petite fille s'enfuyait maladroitement, Natsuki tourna son regard vers la demeure qui tombait petit à petit en poussière. Une ombre en sortit lentement, tel un prédateur. Malgré toute la lumière que fournissaient les braises, la noiraude fut incapable d'identifier l'individu. Celui-ci s'approcha de sa proie blessée au sol.

- Jamais, tu m'entends, grommela la femme en sortant une dague de sa main tremblante. Rendez-vous en enfer !

Du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, la mère s'enfonça la lame directement dans le cœur. Tombant inerte à la renverse, sa chevelure noire s'étala dans l'herbe, tels les rayons du soleil. Son regard émeraude fixait sans vie le croissant de lune qui pleurait ce terrible spectacle.  
L'inconnu se pencha vers le corps inerte et caressa délicatement la plaie fraîche en murmurant :

- Dommage...

À ce moment-là, comme si un projecteur illuminait le visage du ravisseur, l'identité de celui-ci se révéla au grand jour. Léchant ses doigts ensanglantés, un sourire digne de Satan se dessina sur ses lèvres écarlates de la liqueur de vie.

- Vraiment dommage... susurra Shizuru en savourant le sang qu'elle récoltait au compte-gouttes.

.

Se redressant brutalement, Natsuki réussit à étouffer un cri d'horreur à la dernière seconde. La respiration rapide, sa poitrine montait et descendait frénétiquement. Le visage en sueur, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle scruta tout autour d'elle, elle reconnut la forêt où elle s'était arrêtée après sa course folle.

Un_ cauchemar... Un putain de cauchemar..._

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, la lycan tentait de se détendre grâce à la brise matinale qui rafraîchissait ses joues. Mais, comme un film que l'on avait rembobiné, les images réapparurent dans l'esprit de Natsuki. Le cri, les flammes, le sang et la mort... Tout cela n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, elle le savait. Ce cauchemar, elle le faisait depuis presque toujours, depuis que cette fameuse tragédie s'était réellement produite. Cela n'avait jamais cessé de la hanter.  
Mais ce qui perturba la noiraude était le tueur de ses parents. D'habitude, aucun visage n'apparaissait sur ce dernier, le dissimulant dans l'anonymat le plus total. Pourquoi avait-elle cru reconnaître Shizuru cette fois-ci ?

- Natsuki ? gémit faiblement une petite voix.

Comme revenant sur Terre, l'interpellée baissa son regard et découvrit que la brune se trouvait à moitié couchée sur elle. Encore un peu endormie, cette dernière scrutait sa compagne d'un air inquiet.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Viens dans mes bras, intima Natsuki d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

Sans protester, Shizuru glissa son corps entre les jambes de sa partenaire. Alors que des bras protecteurs l'entouraient, elle posa son front contre le cou de cette dernière. À son oreille, elle pouvait entendre les battements de vie qui résonnaient dans la poitrine de la louve. Ce cœur qui battait uniquement pour elle.  
Natsuki resserra son étreinte, humant l'odeur apaisante de la brune. Malgré son rêve, elle avait l'intime conviction que le ravisseur de sa famille ne pouvait pas être son âme sœur. Cette altération de la vérité devait provenir de son subconscient encore perturbé par la dernière révélation. Oui, Shizuru était une vampire. Son ennemie naturelle et son ultime amour.

_Elle est vraiment tout pour moi..._

- Natsuki ? reprit Shizuru, caressant les bras de son amante de ses mains.  
- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, répondit Natsuki en baisant le front de la brune. Je ne savais pas que les vampires avaient besoin de dormir.  
- C'est tout nouveau pour moi, tu sais . Tout a changé dès que tu es entrée dans ma vie.

Un rictus sur les lèvres, la louve glissa sa main contre la poitrine de la vampire. De petits spasmes délicats battaient contre sa peau. Pour la première fois, Shizuru éprouvait la sensation de la vie coulant dans ses veines. Elle découvrait les émotions qui faisaient vibrer les êtres vivants. La brune vivait et respirait grâce à elle et pour elle.

La lycan savait lui vouer tout son être. Mais ce qui ravissait son âme était que cet amour était réciproque. Tout comme elle, Shizuru serait prête à tout pour la protéger, pour l'aimer. Malgré toutes ces années dans la meute de Duran, parmi les siens, Natsuki s'était toujours sentie seule. Se disant solitaire, elle avait décidé de se voiler la face. Mais tout le monde savait qu'un loup solitaire était voué à dépérir douloureusement, à petit feu.  
Mais elle n'était plus seule maintenant. Plus jamais. La tristesse de sa solitude s'était évaporée au moment même où Shizuru était entrée dans sa vie, même si elle ne s'en était pas toujours rendue compte. Désormais, elle le savait et elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir offert cette amante.

- C'est la première fois que je dors à la belle étoile, concéda Shizuru qui rit et qui se blottit encore plus contre sa compagne, profitant de sa chaleur.  
- Et j'espère pouvoir te faire découvrir encore plein de choses, ajouta Natsuki qui scruta le ciel orangé. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Shizuru, tu dois...

La vampire pouffa en secouant la tête, amusée. Sans décrocher son regard de l'horizon, là où l'astre solaire allait s'élever, elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de la louve. La massant gentiment du bout des doigts, elle reprit :

- Tu sembles oublier à qui tu as affaire.

Exactement, Shizuru était une vampire pur-sang. De ce fait, elle possédait des pouvoirs inimaginables et incommensurables, comme la capacité de se déplacer sous la lumière du jour. Sans pouvoir le réprimer, le cœur de la lycan se gonfla de fierté pour celle qui était sienne.

- Tu sembles également oublier à qui tu as affaire, répéta Natsuki en mordillant malicieusement l'oreille de sa belle. Je suis une louve, Shizuru, pas un chaton. Je ne vais pas me mettre à ronronner, tu sais ?  
- Ara, ne me dis pas ça... bouda la brune en feignant une grande déception sans pour autant cesser de caresser le cou.

Riant à cœur joie, Natsuki embrassa la chevelure châtaine de sa compagne. Tout en resserrant son étreinte, elle leva le regard au loin, dans les plus grandes profondeurs de la forêt. Intérieurement, elle pouvait entendre sa louve grogner. L'instant détente était terminé. Le rêve devait s'évaporer pour faire place à la réalité. Dans la sérénité de leur petit paradis, leurs poursuivants leur rappelaient le véritable monde qui les attendait, leur enfer sur Terre.  
La louve n'était pas la seule à avoir senti l'arrivée des malotrus. Jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux de sa bien-aimée, elle aurait été prête à tous les massacrer pour les punir d'interrompre ce moment exquis. Mais Shizuru savait parfaitement que Natsuki ne lui laisserait pas ce genre de liberté. D'une générosité bien trop grande et d'une droiture qui était tout à son honneur, la lycan ne pouvait permettre aucun massacre.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Shizuru, murmura la noiraude après avoir senti l'appréhension de cette dernière.  
- Je ne m'avancerais pas trop sur ce sujet, si j'étais toi, marmonna la vampire avec amertume. Tu risquerais d'être déçue. N'oublie pas qui je suis et ce que je suis.  
- Je sais... Tu es _ma_ vampire.

La possessivité présente dans la voix de la lycan ravit le cœur de la brune. Les deux demoiselles se relevèrent gentiment. Puis, elles prirent la direction opposée à l'odeur de leurs poursuivants. Si elles pouvaient éviter de faire couler le sang, elles étaient preneuses.

.

Courant à une vitesse surhumaine, Natsuki zigzaguait entre les arbres et bondissait au-dessus des broussailles avec une parfaite aisance. Elle esquivait sans la moindre difficulté les moindres branches ou rochers sur son passage. Et tout cela, en transpirant à peine. Grâce à sa condition de lycanthrope, elle possédait une énergie et une capacité physique hors norme.

_Mais tout ceci n'est rien comparé à... ça !_

Du coin de l'œil, la louve scruta la vampire à ses côtés. Sans une seule goutte de sueur sur le corps, cette dernière se déplaçait vite et silencieusement. Plus effrayant encore, on n'aurait pas cru que Shizuru s'était lancée dans une course effrénée, mais plutôt dans une petite promenade de santé. Les cheveux dans le vent, on aurait presque pu croire à une enfant qui sautillait joyeusement en profitant du soleil et non une femme en fuite depuis plus d'une trentaine de minutes.  
Soudain, Shizuru tourna le regard vers son amie. Prise en plein voyeurisme, Natsuki détourna les yeux, une teinte de rouge sur les joues. Cette réaction fit rire la brune qui n'émit aucun commentaire.

_Vraiment flippante !_

Arrivant au bord de la falaise, la lycan freina abruptement. Quelques petits cailloux glissèrent dans le précipice et chutèrent longuement avant d'atterrir dans le torrent de la rivière plus bas. Observant ce spectacle durant une minute, la noiraude tourna finalement son regard vers son amie. C'était bien joli de prendre la fuite, mais pour aller où ?  
La respiration rapide, Natsuki profita de cette brève pause pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir à la suite des opérations. À côté d'elle, les mains dans le dos, Shizuru admirait les belles courbes que formait l'eau démentielle en dessous. Les premiers rayons du soleil faisaient briller sa belle chevelure qui devenait presque or sous sa bénédiction.  
S'arrachant à cette contemplation, Natsuki se fit violence pour regagner sa concentration. Elle aura tout le temps d'admirer sa promise une fois qu'elle les aura sorti d'affaire.

- Nous pouvons simplement nous occuper de ces cloportes, suggéra la brune d'une voix neutre.  
- Ils étaient mes camarades autrefois, rétorqua sévèrement la louve, rejetant formellement l'idée de tuer l'un des siens.  
- Tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire dans ce cas. Si tu préfères, je peux faire cela loin de ton regard.

Furieuse, Natsuki attrapa le poignet de son amie. L'offre de Shizuru était tout à fait innocente et logique de la part d'un vampire. Mais la noiraude ne pouvait accepter qu'une telle chose se produise, pas quand elle avait le pouvoir de l'éviter.

- Jamais je n'accepterai que tu verses du sang par ma faute, pas si je peux l'éviter ! gronda la lycan en plongeant son regard dans le vermillon des iris de son interlocutrice.  
- Il n'y a plus aucune innocence à préserver chez moi et tu le sais, répliqua Shizuru d'un faible sourire.  
- Laisse-moi y croire...

Soudain, une odeur proche apparut subitement près des deux demoiselles. Sentant son instinct bondir et être en alerte, Natsuki tira sa compagne contre elle, prête à la protéger contre vents et marées. Juste derrière elles, une étrange brume noire presque compacte tournoyait et se déformait petit à petit jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un homme.

_Dites-moi que je rêve !_

Contre toute attente, le nouveau venu se présenta avec l'immense sourire que tout le monde connaissait de la part du vice-président du lycée de Fuuka. Portant son uniforme, les mains croisées dans le dos, Kanzaki Reito salua la louve du regard avant de porter son attention vers Shizuru. Avec beaucoup de grâce, il s'inclina devant elle et tout en se redressant, il annonça :

- Encore besoin d'un chauffeur, ma reine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix impériale.  
- Kanzaki, tu es un putain de v... hoqueta Natsuki qui avait du mal à digérer l'information. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas senti non plus ? Seigneur, combien de vampires y a-t-il à Fuuka ?  
- Plus tard, Natsuki, intervint gentiment Shizuru qui se tourna vers l'arrivant. Reito, ramène-nous à la maison.  
- À vos ordres, ma reine, s'inclina le garçon avant de s'approcher des deux femmes.

Alors que le vampire s'avançait vers elles, Natsuki se mit automatiquement sur la défensive, retenant avec peine son envie de pulvériser son ennemi naturel. Afin de la calmer, la brune la serra contre elle, bloquant le moindre de ses mouvements.  
Tout en souriant à la lycan, Reito posa ses mains sur les épaules de chacune de ses deux camarades. Puis, comme il était apparu, il enveloppa le groupe d'un étrange nuage sombre. Natsuki sentit cette brume froide caresser son échine, la rendant encore plus nerveuse, plus méfiante. Et la seconde suivante, ce fut le néant total.

.

L'instant d'après, Natsuki découvrit qu'elle se trouvait dans l'entrée d'une immense villa. Mais alors qu'elle allait scruter son environnement afin de déterminer dans quel endroit elle se trouvait, son odorat l'interpella. Complètement stupéfaite, la noiraude s'élança sans crier gare dans le couloir, s'aventurant aveuglément, guidée par une odeur familière.

_Impossible ! Que fait-elle ici ?_

Débarquant en trombe dans la dernière pièce du couloir, la lycan arriva devant ce qui semblait être le grand salon.

- Mai ? s'écria-t-elle, le cœur affolé.

Assise sur le canapé, la rouquine leva ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut son amie. Surprise et bondissant d'une joie indescriptible, elle sauta hors de son siège afin d'aller à la rencontre de son ancienne colocataire. Se jetant littéralement dans les bras de Natsuki, Mai resserra son étreinte autour du cou de cette dernière comme une naufragée à une bouée.  
Quant à la louve, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de retrouver son unique amie qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Elle voulait la serrer si fort dans ses bras, mais elle devait se contrôler. Mai était humaine et donc, elle était fragile comme telle.

- Natsuki, tu vas bien ? sanglota presque la rouquine tant elle était soulagée. J'ai eu si peur lorsque tu as disparu de la circulation, que tu ne reviennes plus dans notre chambre.  
- J'arrive toujours à me sortir du pétrin et tu le sais, rassura la louve en tapotant le dos de son ancienne colocataire. Je suis une dure à cuir, on ne m'abat pas aussi facilement.  
- Toi et ton arrogance, vous m'avez manqué.  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Mai.

Admirant les retrouvailles depuis le début, adossé contre la porte, Reito tourna lentement son regard vers son amie. L'air impassible, Shizuru scrutait la scène sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- Pour information, ça pue la jalousie par ici, murmura le jeune homme avec moquerie.  
- Étrange, je pensais que cela provenait plutôt de toi, rétorqua doucement la brune qui soupira. Il faut vraiment qu'on apprenne à maîtriser ces émotions.  
- Surtout toi qui as la chance d'être avec une lycan.

La vampire ne rétorqua rien face à ce dernier commentaire. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Natsuki qui dévisageait tour à tour le vice-président et la présidente. Son regard interrogateur cherchait les explications à la présence de sa meilleure amie en ces lieux.  
Comme unique réponse, Reito se contenta de sourire et de dire :

- Je nous apporte un peu de thé.

.

Tous assis autour d'une table, une tasse de thé entre les mains, le petit groupe sirotait la boisson chaude en silence. Alors que Shizuru et Reito savouraient leur breuvage en toute sérénité, Natsuki avait envie de bondir et de hurler afin de briser ce calme qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. À côté d'elle, Mai avait le regard fixé sur sa tasse, l'air pensif et mal à l'aise.  
Ne pouvant plus tenir, à moins qu'elle ne veuille s'arracher tous ses cheveux, la louve frappa les mains sur la table :

- Bon, je veux des explications maintenant !  
- Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne tiendrait que cinq minutes et non dix, ricana la brune en prenant une gorgée bouillante de son thé.  
- Moi qui croyais que la douceur de ce thé repousserait légèrement l'échéance, soupira Reito qui s'installa confortablement dans son siège. Que désires-tu savoir, ma chère Kuga ?  
- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce que Mai fait ici ! grogna Natsuki avec menace. Si j'apprends que tu as voulu te faire les crocs sur elle, je te...

Contre toute attente, le vice-président déposa bruyamment sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. Le tintement de la porcelaine résonna légèrement dans la pièce. Durant une fraction de seconde, un regard assassin était apparu sur le visage de Reito, mais il fut rapidement dissimulé derrière un sourire avenant. Mais Natsuki n'était pas dupe, il y avait bien eu une menace non formulée durant ce bref échange.  
Posant délicatement sa tasse à son tour, Shizuru reprit doucement :

- Tu te méprends, Natsuki. Reito est incapable de faire du mal à Tokiha. Tout comme moi, je ne puis te nuire.

La louve crut manquer un battement de cœur face à cette insinuation. Son attention se tourna vers la rouquine qui ne parut pas comprendre de quoi il était réellement question.

_Seigneur, Mai serait l'âme sœur de Kanzaki Reito ? Mais dans quel monde de fous vivons-nous ?_

Face au regard insistant de son ancienne colocataire, Mai se dandina sur son siège. Puis, finalement, elle se décida à prendre la parole.

- Il se passe des choses vraiment étranges à l'école, débuta-t-elle gentiment. Une soi-disant réunion religieuse a eu lieu à l'église de Fuuka. De ce fait, l'établissement a été envahi de prêtres et de nonnes.

Immédiatement, Natsuki et Shizuru échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, ces religieux-là étaient des Crusades, les tueurs de lycanthropes et de vampires. Mais que cherchaient-ils à Fuuka ?

- Certains se comportaient vraiment étrangement comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose, continua la rouquine en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille. Et Suzushiro n'a pas arrêté de m'interroger à propos de toi, d'où est-ce que tu pourrais être. J'avais l'impression d'être surveillée en permanence et...  
- Après avoir passé le lycée au peigne fin, à la recherche de « pécheurs », ils ont décidé de passer au niveau supérieur, reprit Reito d'une voix calme. Une chasse aux monstres avait débuté. Pas assez discrète, car les étudiants commencèrent à se douter que quelque chose se tramait. Ne voulant plus faire dans la subtilité, les religieux ont décidé de littéralement kidnapper Mai afin de l'interroger.  
- Mais heureusement, Reito est venu à mon secours et m'a emmené ici, en sécurité.

Se frottant les yeux, Natsuki n'en revenait pas. Une fois de plus, sa simple personne avait mis ses proches en danger. Jusqu'où cette histoire allait-elle aller ? Mai ne méritait pas que le surnaturel envahisse ainsi son monde et le ternisse de sombres desseins. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans cet univers violent à haut risque.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, marmonna la louve en posant sa main sur celle de son amie. Tellement désolée, Mai.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Natsuki, répondit timidement la rouquine en souriant. Reito m'a expliqué cette histoire de loups-garous et de vampires. J'avais un peu de mal à y croire au début, mais maintenant, je me dis qu'être une louve te va si bien.

La lycan rendit un triste sourire face à ce compliment.

.

Sur la terrasse, en compagnie de Mai, Natsuki profitait de l'air frais de cette fin de journée. La discussion avait fini par trainer en longueur et avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Accoudée à la barrière, la louve scrutait le paysage. La villa se trouvait quelque part en bord de mer. La plage s'élançait sur une grande étendue et pas le moindre signe de touristes ou autres êtres vivants. La lycan supposait même qu'ils se trouvaient sur une petite île.  
Mai restait silencieuse, certainement encore chamboulée par tous ces événements. Regardant le coucher du soleil, elle savourait le calme et le chant des mouettes.

Derrière elles, toujours dans le salon, Reito et Shizuru continuaient de converser. Et sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, Natsuki tendait sa fine oreille afin de les écouter.

- Que comptes-tu faire désormais ? demanda la brune. Elle est humaine.  
- Je sais... soupira amèrement le vice-président. Je le sais.  
- Tu vas poser ta marque ?  
- À quoi bon ? L'union spirituelle n'a aucun impact sur les humains. Même si elle est mon âme sœur, elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle n'est pas irrémédiablement attirée par moi et à tout moment, elle pourrait se trouver quelqu'un.

Tranquillement, Shizuru se resservit du thé, sachant parfaitement la peine que devait ressentir son plus vieil ami. Et maintenant que son cœur battait pour la première fois, il souffrait de tout son être. Parfois, le côté froid et impitoyable d'un vampire sans âme avait du bon.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, la brune reprit :

- Tu comptes en faire une des nôtres ?

Face à cette déclaration, Natsuki serra si fort la rambarde que le bois craquela sous ses doigts.

- Non, répondit sincèrement Reito. Seulement si elle le désire.  
- Parfois, il faut savoir prendre ce qui nous appartient par la force, rétorqua froidement Shizuru.  
-C'est pour cela que tu n'as toujours pas marqué ta louve ? Mai et elle sont plutôt proches, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu sais que je peux devenir très méchante.

Lâchant un rire franc, le jeune homme se leva de sa place et prit congé. De son côté, Shizuru quitta également le salon sans jeter un seul regard vers la terrasse.

- Dis-moi, Natsuki, déclara subitement Mai, ce qui fit sursauter son interlocutrice. Que ressens-tu vraiment pour la présidente ?  
- Pourquoi me poses-tu ce genre de questions ? rétorqua Natsuki, sentant le rouge la prendre aux joues.

Sans crier gare, Mai prit son amie dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaude et d'une douceur presque douloureuse. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de cette dernière, laissant son souffle chaud caresser cette peau de porcelaine.

- Il y a des âmes qui peuvent encore être sauvées, murmura la rouquine.  
- Mai, qu'est-ce que tu...

Avant même que la louve ne puisse réagir, les lèvres de son ancienne colocataire se plaquèrent contre les siennes, tendres et désireuses. Complètement sous le choc de ce baiser imprévu, il fallut quelques secondes à Natsuki afin d'assimiler la situation. Puis, délicatement pour ne pas brusquer son amie, elle se retira de l'embrassade. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de la rousse, elle tendit les bras afin de créer une distance entre elles.  
Le chagrin sur le visage de Mai sembla briser le cœur de la lycan, mais celle-ci resta ferme sur ses positions.

- Mai, tu es ma meilleure amie, concéda Natsuki, l'air coupable. Mais c'est Shizuru que j'aime. Tu m'as demandé ce que je ressentais pour elle tout à l'heure. Et bien, tout mon être lui est voué.  
- Mais tu es une louve-garou et elle, une vampire, rétorqua la rouquine, ne pouvant accepter ce rejet. Et moi, depuis notre rencontre, je...  
- Elle est mon âme sœur. Je ne saurais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais... elle est tout pour moi.

Se reculant lentement, la louve comprit qu'elle devait s'éclipser. Elle était incapable de regarder la tristesse de son amie. Aussi stupide soit-il, elle se sentait coupable de rejeter cette dernière.  
Après un dernier regard, Natsuki retourna à l'intérieur de la demeure.

_Et merde, merde, merde, merde !_

Entrant dans la chambre d'ami, Natsuki se frotta nerveusement le visage. Elle voulait hurler son désarroi, l'injustice du monde qui n'arrêtait pas de compliquer les choses. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle connaissait, que tout ce qu'elle aimait, s'effondrait petit à petit. Son univers se brisait pour ne laisser que de l'incompréhension, de l'incertitude.  
Soudain, la porte se referma doucement derrière elle. Se retournant, Natsuki découvrit avec surprise que Shizuru y était adossée et que son regard écarlate la dévorait littéralement. La louve pouvait y lire un intense désir et une colère impitoyable. Une fois de plus, la vampire s'était déplacée avec tant de discrétion que la noiraude ne l'avait ni senti, ni entendu arriver.

- Shizuru... souffla faiblement Natsuki, le cœur serré.  
- Je sens son odeur partout sur toi, déclara sévèrement Shizuru en s'approchant de sa promise.

Sans laisser place à la moindre protestation, elle plaqua brutalement la lycan contre le mur. L'une de ses mains empoigna sauvagement le poignet de sa proie tandis que l'autre alla se mêler dans la chevelure corbeau. Avidement, la vampire déroba les lèvres de Natsuki. Impuissante, celle-ci ne put que fondre sous cet assaut qui faisait tourbillonner mille sensations dans son bas-ventre.  
L'odeur âcre et très reconnaissable de la jalousie envahit les narines de la louve. Shizuru était en colère, car elle avait certainement dû assister à la scène du baiser. Et désormais, elle désirait marquer ce qui lui appartenait, éloigner les parasites de son dû. Natsuki aurait voulu calmer les ardeurs de sa compagne, mais ses instincts la prévinrent que la prédatrice en Shizuru était bien loin de sommeiller désormais. Par pure possessivité, elle était prête à tuer pour garder son trésor.

- Il n'y a que toi, Shizuru... murmura Natsuki entre deux baisers fiévreux. Il n'y aura jamais que toi...

La raison semblait la quitter. La louve attrapa sa bien-aimée par la taille avant de la jeter sans la moindre délicatesse sur le lit. Puis, la noiraude bondit au-dessus d'elle, prenant la place dominante. La vampire ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire, elle en gémit d'excitation.  
Intérieurement, Natsuki pouvait entendre sa bête hurler à la lune, lui intimant de faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps : marquer son âme sœur.

_Mienne..._

Alors qu'elles se trouvaient nues et au bord de l'extase, Natsuki serra sa partenaire contre elle. Le dos de cette dernière était brûlant contre sa poitrine. Délicatement, la louve déposa des baisers chauds sur cette nuque blanche avant de lécher la chair délicate. Puis, dans la ferveur de la passion, la lycan apposa sa marque. Ses crocs se refermèrent doucement entre le cou et l'épaule de Shizuru qui gémit brutalement.  
Tout à coup, Natsuki sentit quelque chose lui piquer le poignet. La vampire l'avait également mordu et goûtait pour la première fois son sang. Alors que ce geste aurait dû rebuter la lycan, cela ne fit qu'augmenter son désir qui allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Dans le bas de son dos, la noiraude sentit une étrange brûlure, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention. La seconde qui suivit, les deux femmes furent terrassées par la puissance de l'extase.

.

Couchée à côté de la brune, Natsuki jouait tendrement avec les cheveux de sa compagne. Accoudée sur le lit afin de pouvoir admirer le beau visage de Shizuru, elle caressait délicatement cette peau laiteuse du bout des doigts.  
Affalée sur le dos, la brune n'émit aucune objection à ce que la louve la câline ainsi. À dire vrai, elle aurait pu rester dans cette position toute l'éternité, tant que son âme sœur ne cessait de la toucher.

- Tu es à moi, annonça-t-elle en souriant comme une enfant.  
- Tu es à moi, répéta Natsuki en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

S'étirant comme un félin, la noiraude bondit hors du lit. Lentement, elle s'avança vers le miroir, laissant tout le loisir à Shizuru de dévorer sa nudité du regard. Puis, tournant le dos à la glace, Natsuki découvrit à sa plus grande surprise qu'en bas du dos, juste un peu au-dessus de sa fesse droite, se trouvait le dessin d'une violette.

- Le viola, déclara Shizuru en étouffant un rire. C'est ma marque.  
- Ton symbole est une fleur ? demanda la lycan, interloquée.  
- Exactement. Dans le langage des fleurs, la violette représente la timidité, la modestie et la pudeur.

Arquant un sourcil perplexe, Natsuki scruta la magnifique femme nue sur le lit. Dans toute sa grâce, la brune n'avait pas honte de dévoiler ses formes.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, cela ne semble pas vraiment te correspondre, railla la louve, l'air narquois.

Shizuru rit chaleureusement avant de reprendre tendrement :

- On ne choisit pas notre marque, tu sais ? Et la violette symbolise également l'amour secret.

Cette seconde explication fit sourire la lycan. Depuis la naissance même, la brune était destinée à un amour interdit. C'était une révélation tout à fait inattendue pour Natsuki, car chez les lycans, la marque était invisible. Seul l'odorat révélait aux loups-garous et aux vampires que Shizuru lui appartenait désormais. Mais l'idée que son appartenance soit visible aux yeux de tous, ne déplut pas à la jeune fille, bien au contraire.

- J'ai besoin d'aller dégourdir ma louve, déclara Natsuki qui enfila rapidement un t-shirt et un pantalon.  
- Reviens-moi vite, susurra Shizuru qui fit bien comprendre qu'elle voulait recommencer ce qu'elles faisaient un peu plus tôt.  
- Très vite, mon amour.

.

Après avoir gentiment refermé la porte, Natsuki descendit les escaliers et s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans l'entrée lorsqu'elle croisa Reito. Ce dernier leva le regard dans sa direction et lui sourit respectueusement.

- Vous sortez, ma reine ? demanda-t-il poliment.  
- Reine ? répéta la louve en faisant la grimace. Ce n'est pas plutôt Shizuru que tu appelles ainsi ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'appelles-tu comme ça ?  
- Car c'est le rang qu'elle possède. Tout comme toi, maintenant que tu es officiellement sa compagne.  
- Shizuru est de sang royal ?

Alors que Reito allait répondre, un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Les deux créatures de la nuit se tournèrent subitement vers la porte d'entrée, aux aguets.

- Attendions-nous de la visite ? questionna Natsuki, sentant ses sens en alerte.  
- Personne, ma reine, avoua le vampire dont le visage était devenu aussi froid que la mort elle-même.  
- C'est bien ce que je me disais...

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dis à la prochaine :)**


End file.
